Best of Both Worlds
by The Real Jon Snow
Summary: AU. Harry has always felt disrespected by his parents. He thinks they hate him because he was sorted into the house of Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor like them. He had great friends, was a stud on the broom, and had a bright future ahead of him. Life was great...until it all turns upside down
1. Chapter 1

Best of Both Worlds Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to write this story for a while now! I always thought it was funny that Harry and Hermione never ended up together. Instead she somehow ended up with Ron…anybody who will ever read anything I will ever write about Ron knows my feelings on the guy. He's a jealous immature jackass who doesn't deserve someone like Hermione. But I digress. This story will be so AU it won't be funny. I mean…Harry's parents are going to be alive after all. There'll still be a few elements from the books, but it'll be more like a nod than an actual scene by scene. Another thing about this story. Harry isn't a bad person but he's going through his teen years. Everybody can remember those right? Many of us will do anything to be liked. We'll make 100 excuses for why we're running with a bad crowd and this is something that Harry will have to look at.**

**The personalities from all the character will be basically different. We saw a beaten down Harry who was starved of love his entire existence. This is a Harry whose has been loved all his life by his parents who would do anything for him.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I've been looking forward to it!**

**-RJS**

* * *

"Harry! Come down here, please!

Harry rolled his eyes, but nonetheless followed his father's instructions. He had a pretty good idea of what this was about. He knew that his grades from the previous term were due any day now, and his parents probably wanted to tell him that "You're not reaching your full potential!" or "You really need to keep your mind off the girls". HAH. That was a laugh. He had girlfriends in the past, but the girls in Slytherin that were worth it, were few and far between. That might've seemed shallow of him, but it was the truth. The only girl he really thought was a suitable candidate for this year was Greengrass, and she thought she was too good for him. Honestly, she was the only girl he really respected when it came down to it. He would always be respectful of any girl that he was with but Greengrass had earned that respect time and time again. Most of the boys in his year would be infuriated by her shooting them down dozens of times and many had. But it only made him want her more. The chase was the best part of the game.

"What." He stated, as he walked down the stairs. His parents were sitting by the fireplace and sure enough, opened in front of them was a piece of parchment with the Hogwarts logo emblazoned upon it.

"Why don't you sit down Harry?" His mum said, gesturing at the seat across from her and his dad.

"Fine." Harry muttered.

"You want to speak up, young man?" His father glared at him.

"Fine." He said louder this time, without making any effort to disguise the sarcasm. "Is that loud of enough for you, Dad?"

Before his dad could retort, Lily put a hand on her husbands leg and gave him a look. "Please just sit down Harry." She asked.

Sighing, Harry took the seat across from them. "Your grades from Hogwarts came." His mum said motioning to the letter on the table.

"Interesting. Can I go now?" He said rolling his eyes and moving to get up.

"Sit. Down." Dad snapped glaring at him again. "Maybe you like to explain something to us? How it's possible that you received four Acceptable's, including one in DADA?"

Harry shrugged. "It's passing. What's the big deal?"

"The Big Deal, son." His Mum sighed. "Is from what your professor tells us, you could be TEACHING that class if you wanted too. You're always the first to master a spell, and even when you're not, you're the second. But he's told us that your written work is sloppy. He tells us, he's given you numerous chances to take a second chance at assignments, but you've always said no."

"Again! What's the big deal?" Harry snapped at his parents. "As long as I know the spells, that should be the only thing that matters right? That's the reason I'm there!"

"Listen!" Harry's father retorted. "If you don't think it's such a big deal, then why don't you ask your mother's friend Jane, why she didn't take Potions after her fifth year?"

Harry shrugged. "Because she didn't feel like it?" He quipped.

"Because she didn't have the grades, Harry." His Mum said. "She only received an Acceptable for her O.W.L.S. , but the Professor at the time required an Exceeds Expectation."

"So? She didn't get an E. What's the problem?"

"She wanted to be a healer." His Mum sighed. "And for that field, you have to pass your N.E.W.T.S. in Potions, which you can't do, if you don't qualify for it in the first place."

"I don't want to be a healer though." Harry said, as if that won the argument right then and there.

"You've always said that you wanted to be an Auror, like your dad though. What happened?" His mum asked.

Harry shrugged. "Plans change, I guess."

"Son." Harry's dad said. "You can do whatever you want with your life, and your mother and I will still love you. We just don't want you to limit yourself, because you're too lazy to redo an assignment."

"I'm not lazy." Harry snapped at him.

"Then what is it?!" Dad retorted. "Is it those friends of yours? Would you rather spend time with the Malfoy boy?"

"Leave Draco out of this." Harry glared at his father.  
"James." Lily gave her husband a look to shut his mouth. "Harry like your father said, we love you. Don't let your school friends, drag you down with them."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Language!" James glowered at his son.

"What we're trying to say is, we just know the reputation that your friends' families have." Lily said slowly. She didn't want to drive her only son away, and him thinking that they were insulting his friends was an easy way to do so. "It doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

"Is that what this is all about?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Because Draco's and Theo's dads used to be Death Eaters?! They were put under the Imperiu-"

"Oh, rubbish!" James snorted. "Harry, they took the Dark Mark. The Mark can only be taken willingly, it doesn't matter if Voldemort himself had put them under, he still couldn't force them to put that on their body."

"They're not their father's then!" Harry growled. How dare his parents insult his friends like that! He got up from his seat and moved towards the stairs.

"Excuse me young man, but we're not done here!" Lily called after her son.

"But I am!" Harry said, as he began to stomp up the stairs. His mother was up in a second and had grabbed his arm.

"Do not turn your back on us!"

Harry whirled around and glared down at her from his place on the step. "Listen here you damn Mudb-"

Harry stopped before he could finish the slur, but the damage had already been done. His mother's hand that had been grasping his arm, fell loosely to her side as her ears finally registered what her son had said. She had been called…that word dozens of times. She thought nothing would hurt more than having her best friend Severus refer to her in such a manner. Hearing her fourteen-year-old son call her that was a whole different story.

Before either of them could react, Harry's father had him up against the wall, grasping his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER?!" James screamed in his son's face. "YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT WORD MEANS TO SOMEONE LIKE HER?!"

Harry's wits finally came back to him, and he pushed his father away. Before James could grab him again, his son was up the stairs and had slammed the door behind him. James made to go after him but was stopped in his tracks by the sniffles that were coming from behind him.

"Lily." He said, taking his wife into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't let him do this to you. He's not worth it."

"H-H-He's our son, James!" Lily finally got out through her sobs. "He's not just some Pure-blood bigot in the Wizengamot, he's Harry! Our baby boy."

James sighed as his wife continued to cry. Where had they gone wrong? After they heard that their only son had been sorted into Slytherin, they had immediately wanted to resort him, or maybe even transfer him, but he had refused. He said he was happy in the House he was in.

Now they barely even recognized him now.

"Uhmmm…bad timing?"

James looked over and glared at their temporary house guest. "You can't be serious…I thought I made it clear my Firewhiskey was off-limits..."

"But I am, Sirius." Sirius said, taking a small sip of the whiskey. James sighed. "Sorry Prongs. Force of habit."

"Did we disturb you?" Lily said through her sniffles.

"Never mind that." Sirius said walking over. "Are you okay, Lily."

She started to respond, paused, and then shook her head. "We're losing our son."

"Don't say that." Sirius said, giving her a hopeful smile. "How bad could it be?"

"He almost called his mother…that word." James spat.

At first confusion reigned over Sirius, but then it was replaced by clarity. "Where is he?" He growled. "If you like, I'll curse him for you. That should teach him to have a bit more respect for his parents."

James looked about ready to take his best friend up on that offer, but then Lily glared at both of them. "We don't want you to curse him!" She said.

"_You _don't want curse to him." James muttered but gulped when his wife shot him a glare.

Sirius shrugged, and gave her a smile. "I'm here if you need me." He said and started walking back to the guest room.

"Sirius." Lily said after him, and he turned to face her. "Could you…talk to him?"

Sirius blanched. "I don't know Lily." He sighed. "Why would he want to talk to me, over his own parents?" While he didn't have an overwhelming schedule today, lecturing a fourteen year old boy didn't appeal to him.

"He respects you." James said. "For whatever reason…plus I think this falls under your Godfather duties."

"Godfathers now a days are more for show if anything." Sirius grumbled.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Fine…don't do it because he's your godson… do it because your friends are giving you a place to stay, because Amelia kicked you out."

This got his attention. "She didn't kick me out! I left of my own accord."

"Sirius…isn't it your family's home?" James asked. "Can't you just key the wards or something to let you back?"

"I could, if I was locked out." Sirius protested. "I can go back anytime I want…when she cools down."

"Until then." Lily said. "You're living under our roof. Consider this your rent."

He'd rather just pay them Galleons. "Fine." Sirius sighed. "Right after a snack though."

"Or…" Lily offered. "You could do it now, or I'll lock the pantry."

"You're a cruel one, Lily Doe." Sirius groaned.

* * *

She gave him a pearly white smile. "That I am, Padfoot. Now get moving."

Sirius stood outside his Godson's room contemplating what he would even say. He had been a teenager once yes, but that was decades ago. The youth of today were miles different, than when he, Remus, James, and Peter were in school.

Just the thought of his former friend brought a scowl to his face. If he ever got his hands on Wormtail, he would strangle him with that bloody rat's tail of his.

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Ago**_

Sirius took another sip of Ogden's Finest and sat back in his chair. This was his only night off from the Auror Offices this week, and it had been forced upon him. He would've liked nothing more than being out there and ripping those bloody Death Eaters a new one. He was just happy that he didn't have to duel his little brother. For better or for worse, Regulus had fallen. Sirius hadn't seen him in years, but sources inside the Death Eaters had informed them, that his brother was no longer with them. He knew that Regulus would never willingly leave Voldemort's side. His brother had been spoon fed the whole rubbish of Pure-blood supremacy from the cradle and had more than willing to follow the rest of the family's ways. The only one who didn't feel so was his cousin Andromeda. She had married her husband Ted, and her reward had been being kicked out of the family. Even her own parents refused to speak with her. He thinks the words "That Mudblood" and "Blood Traitor Whore" were thrown around more than a few times. Not shockingly enough, Sirius had been the only representative from their family present at the wedding.

He sighed, as he took a sip of his whiskey. He really didn't know how his family could possibly think blood meant anything when it came to wizarding prowess. Some of his cousins were so inbred that they were barely more than Squibs, and they still touted how much more impressive they were than Muggle-borns. HAH. He knew for a fact that Lily could duel ten of them at the same time and come out without a scratch on her.

He shook his head. Oh, how he wished his two closest friends could stay with him. But this damn one-bedroom flat hadn't even impressed Amelia, so why would James, Lily, and Harry want to hide out here? It wasn't like he was loaded or anything. His parents had cut him off after he made it clear he wouldn't follow their bigoted ways…it also didn't help that they tried to force him to marry his cousin Cissa. If he wasn't wrong, he knew she was married to Lucius Malfoy now, and had a son with him.

His momentary relaxation was interrupted by his fire coming alive with green light.

He grinned as Remus stepped out of the fireplace. "Mooney! What a pleasant surprise. Come to share a drink with ole Padfoot?"

"Sirius, there's been an attack." Remus said, not taking the offered Firewhiskey.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We're at war. I'm not really surprised."

"It's James and Lily."

In a second, Sirius was up. "When." Padfoot stated, his wand already drawn as if he would have to duel someone then and there. Who knew? Maybe he would. The only reason that they had gone with Peter as the Secret Keeper, was because they weren't sure how trustworthy Mooney was.

"It just happened… It was Voldemort."

"Are-Are they…" Sirius couldn't even get the rest out, he didn't know what he would do if his best friends, and his Godson were taken from him.

"They're alive." Sirius let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. "James was able to hold him off long enough for the Auror's to get there."

Sirius was confused. How had the Auror's gotten through the Fidelus Charm? Better yet, how the hell had Voldemort done it?

"Let's go." Remus said holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?"

Mooney looked at him as if he were simple. "To James and Lily…"

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get through the Charm…"

"The Charm is gone, Sirius."

"But, Pet-"

"I don't know Sirius. James only sent me a Patronus telling me to come to their home in Godric's Hollow. He was going to send one to you next, but I told him I'd fetch you myself." Remus insisted, his hand still offered. He wasn't saying the obvious: he didn't know where the home was because they had been so skeptical about his allegiances that they hadn't told him. He needed Sirius to bring him.

Sirius sighed. "Mooney, I swear to Merlin. If you get me killed, I'm going to bloody haunt you from beyond the grave." He said, taking his friends hand.

Mooney rolled his eyes. "If I wanted you dead, Padfoot. You'd be dead." With that, a _POP _resonated through the quiet room, as they Disparated.

They reappeared in front of a home in Godric's Hollow. He recognized the area as soon as he got his wits back. Apparition always took a second for him to adjust. Surrounding the property, were a team of Aurors. "Sirius?" He turned, and blanched when he saw his squad leader approaching…what was worse, she also doubled as his lover. "I could've sworn I ordered you to take a night off."

"My two friends were attacked Amelia. What was I supposed to do?" Sirius argued. "Where are they?"

Amelia's momentary anger at the Black was forgotten. She sighed and nodded towards the house. "This way." She said to Sirius and began leading him and Remus inside. As soon as they got near the house, a dark heavy-set man stepped in front of the doorway. "You can't go in there right now." He said, staring past Amelia at Sirius and Remus. "Auror Potter, is giving his report of tonight's events."

Before any of them could respond, a voice dripping with annoyance and impatience yelled from the confines of the house. "Shacklebolt!" James called out. "If you do not let Auror Black and Mr. Lupin in here post haste, you'll be working cleanup for the next two months."

The man known as Shacklebolt blanched. "My apologies Auror Black, Mr. Lupin." He said bowing his head a bit and moving aside. "Forgive me."

"No harm done." Remus gave the man a slight smile, but Sirius, having a reputation to keep up with, gave him a cold glare as they walked past. Maybe that would teach the rookie a thing or two.

As soon as the two men, and Amelia walked into the home, Sirius and Remus were forced together as Lily Potter threw an arm around each of their necks and pulled them into a hug.

"Remus. Sirius." She said. "I'm so glad to see you're both safe."

"Lily." Sirius got out. She had a habit of crushing ribs with her hugs. Right now she was quickly causing the air to be forced out of his throat.

"Sorry." She apologized releasing the two men. Behind them, Amelia had an amused look on her face.

"Why wouldn't we be safe?" Remus asked.

She blanched, and her lip began to shape. "Peter." She finally got out. "He said tha-"

"Wormtail?" Sirius asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He was here tonight Sirius." James said getting up from the couch leaving an annoyed Alastor Moody behind him. "With…_Him_."

"You can't mean…he didn't?" Remus stuttered.

James nodded. "He was a Death Eater." He said stone-faced. "Wormtail betrayed us."

"We're so sorry Remus." Lily said, taking Mooney into a hug, this time it was much gentler. "We should never have doubted you."

"It's okay, Lily." Remus said, still shocked by the news of his former friends' betrayal. "We're at war. It's hard to trust anyone in this current climate."

"I'd say the war is over after tonight." Alastor said, walking over to them his wooden leg planking across the wooden floor. "Now that He's dead."

"Voldemort is dead?" Sirius asked. James nodded slowly. "How?"

"Fucker tried to kill Harry..." James said staring towards the stairs to the upstairs portion of the house. "He broke the door down, and stunned Lily. Said something about how she was meant for someone else. He hit with me an Expulso charm slamming me into the wall. He really should've used the Killing Curse, and just finished me off. I had no trouble using it on him…"

"You killed him?" Sirius asked not believing what he was hearing. "It's really over?"

"The Death Eaters are still out there, but without their head honcho, they'll be easier to finish off." Moody said. "We should have most of them in Azkaban before the year is out, the rest will be six feet under."

"When I hit him with the curse, something strange happened." James continued as if nothing else had been said. "His body just sort of…vanished."

"Vanished? What do you mean?" Moody turned and gave his former pupil a hard stare with that damn eye of his.

"His did." James replied.

Moody sighed. "Dammit Potter. You really had my hopes up there."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. "James said he hit him with the Killing Curse. Nobody can survive that."

"The Killing Curse doesn't make a body disappear Lupin." Moody barked. "If what Potter is saying is true, then we have something else on our hands here."

"Like what." Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Moody said staring into the fireplace, where the nonexistent fire raged. "But whatever it is, it isn-"

Before he could finish the thought, Moody's ramblings were interrupted by a wailing cry from upstairs. "I guess it was too much to hope that he would stay napping with all the excitement going on." Lily sighed and began to move towards the stairs.

"No Lily let me." Sirius insisted cutting her off near the stairs. "It's been a while since I've gotten to hold my Godson anyway."

Behind him, Sirius missed the smile that Amelia gave him. "If you're sure Padfoot." Lily smiled at him, and then gave him another hug. "Thank you."

After Sirius left, Remus turned towards James another question on his mind. "And Wormtail?" He said not wanting to use the Traitors name.

James shrugged. "I don't know." He said glowering at the mention of their former friend. "As soon as he saw that his Master had fallen, he tucked tail and ran. The last glimpse I got of him, he had grabbed his left arm and transformed."

"His left arm?" Remus asked his mind racing. "If he really was a Death Eater, could it have been-"

"The Mark?" James finished. "I think so."

"Pettigrew will see justice." Amelia said. "Until then, I think Alastor has heard what he needs too."

"I most certainly have not." Moody argued.

"Alastor." Lily said, giving the man a sweet smile that was dripping with venom. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. But if you don't mind, James can answer any questions that you liked answer…tomorrow."

"Bu-"

"If you'd like to come around noon, that'd be wonderful." Lily finished. "We can have tea."

Moody sighed. Lily Potter clearly had spoken. He was all for kicking down doors, and stunning any bloody Death Eater that tried him, but he'd rather go through a hundred of them than go against her. "Fine then. I'll be here at thirty minutes before noon."

"See you at NOON." Lily called after him as he left through the front door.

"You have to teach me how to do that." James grumbled. Lily shrugged.

"Some things can't be taught." She said, and then looked over at Amelia. "I think I better go rescue your man from Harry."

"Trust me, Lily. It's the other way around." She smiled.

Lily left the room, and just thought to herself how lucky they were. She could've died tonight. Her husband and son too. And what had that been about? Her being meant for someone else.

"Sirius?" She said softly knocking on the door frame as she walked into the nursery. In the corner was a sight. Sirius had fallen asleep while holding Harry in his arms. The big bad Auror was wrapped around the toddler's little finger.

She smiled, and then stroked her sons face with a finger. "Mommy loves you Harry." She said gently as her son slept. "She will never stop loving you."

* * *

Lily had thought he had fallen asleep that night, but he had merely been resting his eyes. He had heard every word, and they were running through his brain at this very moment. He only hoped that she had meant them.

He sighed and knocked gently on Harry's door. "Harry?" He said speaking into the door. "You in there?"

No response, so he knocked again. "Prongslet." He said using the nickname he had given the boy as an infant. "I'm not leaving until you open up this door so I can talk to you."

After a few seconds there had still been no response. Sirius sighed, but then the door came open with a click.

"Harry?" He said but didn't see his Godson in the door. He slowly pushed it open and let himself in the room.

It was a typical teenage boys' room. Posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons adorned the walls. There was also a stationary poster of the football club, Manchester United. Sirius guessed Muggle life had rubbed off on the boy, who was staring off space from his bed in the corner of the room.

"You know you're not supposed to use magic outside of school." Sirius said sitting down next to him. Harry only shrugged. "Nice weather we've been having. I was just telling your father, that if it keeps up I'll-"

"I know why you're here Sirius." Harry glowered at his Godfather. "My parents asked you to talk to me, didn't they?"

Sirius smiled at the boy. "Godfather duties Harry." He said simply to Harry, who only snorted and then went silent again. "Are you okay Harry?"

"Never been better." Harry spat. "Can you go now?"

"You don't seem better." Sirius ignored the comment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine." Harry snapped.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have called your mother a Mudblood." Sirius right back at him, and the boy flinched. He had forgotten how big his Godfather's fangs were.

"Please Harry." Sirius pleaded. "Talk to me. I promise you, anything you tell me won't leave this room."

Harry sighed. "I like being in Slytherin, Sirius."

"I know, Prongslet." This had never been an issue. Sirius had been less than enthused when he heard his Godson was a member of the house of snakes, but it didn't make him love Harry any less.

"I have a good group of friends, I'm the Seeker for the team, and the younger years look up to me." Harry continued, as his eyes glanced over to the photo by his bed. It was a picture of him, Blaise, and Draco after they won the Quidditch in third year against Gryffindor. Harry was in the center hoisting the cup above his head and had the widest smile on his face that Sirius had ever seen.

"I'm proud of you for that Harry." And Sirius was. "But what does that have to do with your Mum."

"They've never accepted me Sirius." He stated. "Ever since I was sorted, they've always hated me for my house."

"That's not true." Sirius said. "Your parents love you."

"Because they have too." Harry retorted. "They've only come to one of my games in my entire career, and that was the Gryffindor game my second year. Even then, Father refused to support his son by wearing his colors. I had to see that fucking Lion sweater the entire game."

"Language!" Sirius snapped.

Harry ignored him. "They've never accepted the fact that I'm happy in Slytherin. They can't even accept my friends. Year after year, I've asked if Blaise, Theo, or Draco could spend some time here. Always the same answer. Fine. So then can I go over to their homes? THEIR parents always gave permission. But again, the same answer from MINE."

"Harry, your parents just don't want you to get hurt." Sirius reasoned.

"By who? Draco's house elf? From what Draco tells me, the thing falls over himself trying to please his masters."

"The Notts and Malfoys have a reputation." Sirius said. "It's not a very good one."

"Okay then. Explain Blaise." Harry glared at the man. "If you'd spend one second with him, you'd see that off the pitch, he couldn't hurt a damn fly. His family has always been kind to me. Mrs. Zabini has been sending me a gift for Christmas and my birthday since my second year. So, tell me Sirius why I can't hang around with my own friends during the summer?"

Sirius started to respond, but Harry kept pushing. "My parents just want me to be friends with that Blood Traitor Weasley. That's what they really want."

Sirius slapped Harry upside the head. "My own mother would've loved you right now, Harry." Sirius seethed. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but you really want to know why they don't let you associate yourself with your friends outside of school? It's because of talk like that."

If he was fazed by the slap, Harry didn't show. "They're just words. They don't mean anything."

"They don't mean anything?!" Sirius exploded. "Harry, an entire war was fought over the same talk that you're speaking of. Words that "don't mean anything" killed hundreds."

"And if they don't mean anything, tell me: why is your mother currently sobbing downstairs?"

This got Harry's attention. "I didn't want to make her cry." Harry grumbled. Despite everything there was between him and his parents, he still loved them, especially his Mum.

"Then what did what did you want, Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry said gently. "They just slipped out. I-I didn't think it would matter."

"Maybe they aren't just words, Harry." Sirius said, and Harry slowly nodded. "You need to apologize to your Mum. And your Dad."

"Why do I need to apologize to him?!" Harry said, whirling on Sirius.

"Because he's your father, and demands your respect, and you've been a right little shit over the past few years. Don't think just because this is our first talk about it, that I haven't seen it." Sirius glared.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

"I-I'm sorry, Sirius." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"Good practice, Prongslet." Sirius said putting a hand on his Godson's shoulder. "But save it for the two people who really need to hear it."

Harry nodded, and got up. He began to follow Sirius towards the door. "Do you think they'll still let me go on the cruise next week?" They had been planning this cruise since winter, and Harry had been looking forward to it ever since. It was through some Muggle vacation company that his family owned stock in.

"Best not to bring that up." Sirius said, as they walked down the stairs. "Just worry about apologizing."

They walked into the living room, and Harry felt his heart sink as soon as he saw his mother. Although she had gotten her tears under control, her face was still red, and Harry knew that his Godfather had been right when he said she had been crying. And it was because of Harry.

"I believe Harry has something he wants to say." Sirius declared, and shoved his Godson towards his parents. Harry wanted to send a glare back at the man but knew that wouldn't go over well.

"I'm sorry, Mum." He said gently. "I never should've called you…that. Please forgive me."

For a second his mother didn't react. Then she got up out of her chair and took him into her arms. "Harry." She whispered to him as she embraced him. "There is nothing you could ever do, that will make you love you less."

Harry felt his eyes burn as a tear left it, and then it hit him. He realized that he hadn't been the easiest to deal with. He had probably been a right little shit just like Sirius said. He loved his parents. He really did. He just wanted them to accept him for all that he was. He hugged his mother back and it really took everything in him to not bury his head into her chest and start to sob.

"Please just promise me something Harry."

"Anything." He said.

"Please. Never use that word again." She begged. "I've been called that word many times in my life and I can tell you: It hurts. Especially when it comes from someone you love."

"I promise Mum." He didn't know if he honestly could keep that promise. It wasn't that he would go out, kick down the door to Gryffindor, and call Granger…well that. But being around the friends that he had made, it was almost impossible to stop saying it all together.

"Are you all packed for the cruise son?" James asked.

"I can still go?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes." His father said, but then he became stern. "But we will be in contact with your Professor's and if we hear you're not trying this term, this'll be the last trip you take till your seventeen. Are we understood?"

Harry nodded frantically. It wasn't that he was a bad student, or even that he was lazy. He mostly procrastinated. It was true. He had been given opportunities to re do assignments but hadn't seen the point. He had a passing grade in those classes anyway…. okay maybe he was just a tad bit lazy.

"But until next weekend, you're grounded." Lily said, and Harry nodded. "I forgive you Harry, but I can't forgive your grades. Maybe some time by yourself is what you need." Her son muttered something under his breath that she didn't hear. "Or if you like, you can stay behind from the cruise…"

Harry blanched. "I think I have some homework to do for Charms." He said quickly before sprinting up the stairs.

The adults broke out into laughter as soon as the door shut behind the boy. "That went well." Sirius said finally taking a sip of the Firewhiskey he had poured what seemed like weeks ago. He shrugged off the glare from James. "What? I earned this."

Lily sighed. "What is it, Lil?" James asked his wife.

"I just worry about him." She said looking off towards Harry's room. "We can't order him who he can and can't be friends with, but I just don't know why he hangs around the people he does."

James nodded. He and his friends had been…less than unsavory back in their days in Hogwarts, but he still liked to think they knew the difference between right and wrong. They certainly were never ones to be associated with Death Eaters. Except Wormtail that was.

"Why can't he be friends with that nice Weasley boy?" Lily said thoughtfully. Molly Prewett had been a friend to her back at Hogwarts, and her son Ronald was supposed to be an upstanding young man. She didn't know why her son couldn't associate with him; houses be dammed.

* * *

"Hermione dear." Emma said gently knocking on her daughter's door before poking her head in. "Are you all packed?"

Hermione looked up from the ground where she sat Indian style. "Yes, Mum." If her mother only knew, and she probably did, Hermione had been packed for over a week now. It didn't matter that the cruise was another few days away. She liked being ready.

Her mother smiled down at her. "You should probably get some rest dear. It's getting late."

Hermione sighed. "I was going to stay up and do some homework. I want to get it all done before we leave."

"I'm surprised that it's taken you this long to do it." Emma teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Mum."

Her mother rolled her eyes. Her daughter had to get it from somewhere. "Goodnight love." She said before closing the door behind her.

Hermione shook her head and looked over at the pamphlet she had been looking through for the past week. The cruise that her parents had booked would leave London in three days' time and would take them down past Portugal and through the Mediterranean Sea. And it was all for her.

Her grades from the previous semester had come in last week, and Hermione couldn't have been happier. Besides Potions, which she managed an E in, she had received an O from each one of her Professors. Feeling that she was due a reward, her parents had surprised her with this cruise. While she typically would have rather just stayed in and read, she was trying to get a bit out of her comfort zone. That's what Ron was always pushing her to do anyway. Besides she had pretty much her entire library packed away.

She sighed when she thought of her boyfriend. While she was happy with Ron, they fought constantly over the most basic of things. They had only been together since the Yule Ball, but even before then, they were never best friends.

He had always defended her though. Being a Muggle-born in the wizarding world wasn't easy and some of the students at Hogwarts made it their mission to make her life harder. Namely Malfoy and his group of friends. But Ron had always been there. She knew it had mostly been due to the fact that he wouldn't let a Slytherin pick on a member of his house, but part of her liked to think he always had a crush on her.

The two worst ones were Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Malfoy's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, never really said anything. Probably because they had a tough time breathing and walking at the same time. Blaise Zabini had never said a harsh word to her but had never stuck up for her either.

The worst probably was Harry Potter really. He had never spoken to her, but the way he looked at her. Like she wasn't even worth his time, brought on a different type of hurt. And was even more peculiar she had heard that his own mother was a Muggle-born, and both his parents had been Gryffindors to boot. She wondered if they knew how their son felt about blood status.

BAH. She wouldn't spend her night thinking about that git Harry Potter. She really did have homework to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hope Y'all enjoyed the chapter! **

**I can already hear the reviews. "Harry would never say Mudblood." "Harry would never hang out with Malfoy!" Canon Harry 100% would never utter that word, but this is Fanfiction. Like I said at the opening things are going to be different from the books. Hope y'all enjoy the ride!**

**-RJS**


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you forget to pack your mirror!" Lily glared at her husband. "How else is Sirius going to get ahold of you in case of an emergency?"

"You have yours, don't you?" James grumbled from the passenger seat. He let his wife drive because she didn't trust him not to crash the car…that only happened a couple times though.

"Not the point James!" Lily snapped. "I really don't want Padfoot calling me at three in the damn morning because he wants to know where the bloody remote is."

"Lily!" James said. "Language. Harry is back there."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not anything he hasn't heard before."

"That's not exactly a good thing Mum." Harry rolled his eyes from the back seat imitating his mother. They had set out from the house about two or so hours ago. Usually they would just use the floo or apparate where they needed but Harry's dad wanted a more natural experience. This was a Muggle cruise ship after all.

"As long as I don't hear from your Professors this year that you're using any of these words it shouldn't be a problem." Lily said narrowing her eyes at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry gulped nodding frantically. "How much longer do you think it'll be before we reach London?"

Lily shrugged. "Could be another hour or so. If I were you, I'd take a nap now while you can."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Can't I just nap on the ship?"

"You really think you're going to stay in that cabin all day every day?" Lily rolled her eyes. "There's a ship wide dinner tonight Harry. We're all going so it'll help to be well rested."

"Why can't I just stay in the cabin tonight?" Harry groaned. "I'm not going to do it all trip but don't make me go to the bloody dinner. Can't I just eat in the cabin?"

"Language!" Lily snapped at him.

"Oh, now you care about my language." Harry grumbled.

"Something you want to say?" Lily asked with an edge to her voice.

"No." Harry said quickly.

"I'm sure there'll be a few kids your own age there. It'll do you some good to spend time with other teenagers." James said finally speaking up. He had been afraid to cut in because he didn't want to get caught in the middle of his wife's wrath.

"Muggles you mean?" Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he had anything against Muggles but the ones he had met hadn't exactly been shining examples. His Mum's side of the family for one. He and his parents had visited them about two years ago at their house in Surrey. Apparently, his mother and her sister hadn't spoken in more than a few years and his Mum had reached out to her. The visit had ended with his Aunt's husband chasing them off with a walking stick. He would never call that walrus his uncle. His cousin Dudley had been shaking in fear the entire time, so Harry didn't have any cause to hate him. At first Harry had thought he was afraid because they were magic, and his aunt's family weren't. But Harry had noticed that Dudley had only started to shake when his walrus of a father was around. Whatever the reason for that was Harry didn't know. His father had sworn that he would never bring his family back to that place. If his sister in law wanted to bring her son to visit them in their home, he would allow it. But he wouldn't have that awful man who he had the displeasure of calling his brother in law at his home.

"And what if they are?" Lily asked. "You can't judge an entire culture of people because of a few bad eggs Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I just don't think we'd have much in common. "Oh, you say you attend a magical school eh? Where you fly on broomsticks and learn to cast spells…sorry but are you looney?"

His father broke out into laughter that was only silenced when his wife treated him with a glare. "Sorry dear." He gulped.

"Talk to the other children or don't Harry that's up to you. But you're going to that dinner." His Mum's word was law and he only sighed and dropped a "Yes Ma'am."

"Who knows. Maybe you'll meet my future daughter in law tonight?" Lily wagged her eyebrows in the mirror at her son who's face went the color of a tomato.

"I'm going to take a nap." He sputtered.

* * *

"Herm can you grab that bag out of the trunk?" Daniel asked his daughter.

"Yes dad." Hermione said grabbing the suitcase out of the car and almost dropping it right then and there. "What's in this?!"

"Some daughter of mine decided to bring her entire library unto the ship with her." Emma said smirking at her daughter. "That's the bag it's in."

Hermione blushed. "Oh." Was all she said.

"Come on now." Daniel said as they walked out of the parking garage. Her uncle Kevin would be by later to pick it up and keep at his house until they got back from the cruise. "We should get to the ship."

"It won't take off for another couple hours dear." Emma told her husband. "We have plenty of time. There's no need to rush."

"I just want to get on board and get situated." Daniel said. "Excuse me for being prepared."

Hermione and her mother rolled their eyes at each other. "You married him remember." Hermione said to her Mum.

"And I haven't regretted it a day since." Emma said proudly kissing her husband on the cheek. Daniel beamed at the contact.

"Gross." Hermione fake retched but had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, come now." Emma chastised her daughter. "That's all I want is for you to be happy with a boy. Are there any boys at school who've caught your eye?"

"Mum." Hermione blinked. "You know I'm dating Ron."

"Still?" Daniel said and Hermione didn't know why he sounded so surprised.

"Yes?" Hermione said as if not knowing how else to react.

"I'm sorry Herm." Her dad apologized. "I just didn't know you and the boy were that serious."

Hermione wanted to sigh. It had never been a secret that her father had never exactly approved of Ron. The few times they had spent time with each other, Ron had said something rude. Hermione still thought that the only reason her dad tolerated Ron was because he made his daughter happy. Or happy enough. Hermione still wasn't sure how she felt on the issue. All she knew was that she and her boyfriend would have to have a nice long chat when they saw each other at the train.

* * *

"Form an orderly line please!" One of the ships officers called out to the crowd. "Please form an orderly line!"

"Harry stay close!" Lily said to her son. "The _Pecan_ is massive. I don't want you to get lost."

"Erhmm…the what?" Harry asked.

"What? You didn't think it was just called _The Ship_, did you?" His mother rolled her eyes. "The _Butterican Pecan. _That's its name."

"Who the hell came up with that?"

"Language." Lily glared at her son. "And I think it has something to do with the Captain. I'm sure he'll be at the dinner. If you like you can ask him then."

"I'm oozing with anticipation." Harry rolled his eyes as they stepped off the plank unto the ship. His mother was right. The _Pecan _was massive. The main deck alone was teeming with life. There were restaurants, a gift shop, and Harry even saw a bar that had more people than anywhere else. Maybe he would…

"Harry." James put a hand on his shoulder. He had seen the looks his son was giving the bar. It wouldn't do for their family to get kicked off the ship the first day. "Let's get to our cabin. Then we can go out and look around a bit."

"Can I go out and look around a bit on my own?" Harry asked and his eyes followed a group of girls wearing bikinis.

Lily rolled her eyes. Look who had decided he was interested in Muggles after all. "I don't know Harry." She said. "It's a big ship I do-"

"Don't think it'll be a big deal as long as your back before we go to dinner." James finished. His wife gave him a look. "Oh, come on Lily. He's a teenage boy. He doesn't want to spend time with his parents when there's so much to do."

Lily sighed. "Fine then." But she turned towards her son. "But make sure you're back at least an hour before we go to dinner."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

"Potter Family?" One of the ships officers called out.

"Yes, that's us!" James raised his hand.

"My name is Hector." He was a tall dark-skinned man. His accent made it clear to Harry that he was probably from Spain or maybe South America. "I'm here to escort you to your suite."

"Suite?" James asked confused. "That shouldn't be right. I booked a cabin for me and my family."

Hector shook his head. "While that is true sir, your family was chosen for a random upgrade. The company likes to do it for every voyage that we take."

"Oh, lovely then!" Lily said excitedly. "Did you hear that Harry? We get a suite!"

"You and the other family that will be sharing the space of course."

"Other family?" James asked.

"You and another family will be sharing the space." Hector repeated.

"And why is that?" James asked a touch of annoyance in his voice. All he wanted was to spend some quality time with his family and now he was being told that he would be saddled with strangers?

"The two suites share a joined space where you will be able to relax, take meals if you like. But you shall have your own rooms." Hector said. "Now if you'll follow me please."

"Who's this other family?" Lily asked as Hector started to lead them towards a set of stairs.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Potter." Hector said. "One of my colleagues was put in charge of that family."

"In charge?" Harry asked.

Hector nodded. "If you need anything while you are staying with us you only need to call on me. Meals and other such things are provided for you but if you need something like a spare bathing suit, directions, you only need press a button in your suite and I will be there as soon as I can."

"That seems rather inconvenient for you though isn't it?" Lily asked concerned.

"My room is only down the hall from your own accommodations Mrs. Potter." Hector explained as he led them out of the staircase to a long hallway of doors. "If you need anything, I'll be there in moments."

"You're sure there's no way we can have a regular cabin?" James asked as Hector led down the hallway. "It was nice of the ship to upgrade us, but I'd rather not spend my time with another family."

"It wasn't the ship Mr. Potter." Hector explained. "It was the company. I assure you that myself, any of the crew, or the captain had anything to do with it. And besides it is not possible to assign you to another cabin at this point. We are all booked."

"Fine then." James grumbled. Lily rolled her eyes. Only her husband could turn having a suite into a bad thing.

"Here we are." Hector said as they came to the door at the end of the hallway. It was marked with a sign that said **1A**. Before he could open the door, it was opened for him. Out came a man who could've passed for Hector's brother. "Ahh Javier. I didn't realize you already arrived."

"Hector." The man nodded at Hector. His accent was the same as his companions. "I was just dropping off the Grangers."

_Grangers_ Harry repeated to himself in his head. Could it be?

No. He was sure it was a very common name in the Muggle world. And even if it WAS the same family as the Gryffindor girl there was no guarantee it was her. It could've been a cousin or something like that.

"See you at Ole Rusty later?" Javier asked slapping Hector on the shoulder.

"Without a doubt." Hector grinned at Javier who took his leave.

"Ole Rusty?" James asked.

"It's the bar on the ship." Hector explained. "Shall we."

He led them inside the suite and Harry was impressed to say the least. The living space was more than spacious. It was twice the size of the kitchen and living room combined at Harry's home. In the center of it arrayed around the telly was a set of couches. Against the walls was a large bookshelf that held hundreds and hundreds of books. The kitchen looked exactly like it would've at his own home. He even noticed the mini bar but immediately had to look elsewhere after his Mother gave him a glare.

"Javier and I will be back later to escort you and the Grangers to dinner with the captain." Hector said as they took in their new surroundings. "If there is anything you require in the meantime please don't hesitate to press the intercom button on the wall." He said pointing out said button that was arrayed right next to the large bookshelf.

"Thank you Hector." Lily smiled at him.

"My pleasure Mrs. Potter." He said nodding at her. "I'll take my leave now so you may get unpacked and settled in. I'll be back in around five hours or so to escort you to dinner."

"Did you say dinner with the captain?" James asked. "I thought it was a shipwide thing."

"No sir." Hector shook his head. "Only your family and the other suites have received invitations. It is a small affair. Now if there will be nothing else, I shall take my leave and let you get situated."

"Thank you." James said as Hector left. Harry's dad sighed. "Bloody hell I thought he'd never leave."

"James." Lily hissed at her husband swatting him on the shoulder. "Hector was very kind."

James shrugged. "I just wanted a trip with no surprises is that too much to ask?"

"Could be worse dad." Harry said plopping down on the couch.

"MHMM." Lily cleared her throat eyeing her son down. "Less relaxing more getting unpacked young man."

Harry sighed. "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"What do you think Hermione?" Emma asked her daughter as she walked out of the bathroom. She rolled her eyes at the all too familiar sight. Her daughter was lying on her bed reading a book. _Hogwarts A History_ to be precise something that Emma knew her daughter had read at least a hundred times. "Hermione Jean." Emma sighed.

Hermione looked up over the book with a bit of anticipation. Whenever her mother called her that she was about to get either yelled at or lectured. Neither appealed to her.

"Dear your father and I didn't bring you on this cruise so you could sit inside and read all day." Emma said sitting on the bed.

"I was just doing a bit of light reading Mum." Hermione argued even though she knew it was a lost cause. Her parents were happy that she found pleasure in reading but were constantly pushing her to try new things. It wasn't that she was opposed to it. It was just that books she knew. Books she was comfortable with. New things scared her a bit.

"Light reading hmmm." Emma raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Just promise me Hermione that you'll spend some time exploring the ship. We're on this cruise for a week. You have more than enough time to explore."

"Yes mum." Hermione finally said. A ship this size had to have a library. Maybe she would go find it tomorrow.

"And just remember to say hello to the other family when they show up." Emma said getting up from the bed.

"Other family?" Hermione asked looking up from her book again.

"Yes…didn't you listen to Javier when he was showing us up here?"

Hermione blushed a little. She hadn't because she had been a bit too busy carrying her personal library and reading her copy of _Little Women_ at the same time.

"The company put another family in our suite." Emma said. "We'll share the living space, but they'll have their own rooms just like we'll have ours. Just be sure to say hello to them when they get here."

Hermione nodded and went back to her book.

"Ahh here's my wife now." Daniel said turning to her as Emma walked into the living space. He had happened on the Potter's as he walked out of the Granger's room. Apparently, they had a son that was his daughters age, but he gone to explore the ship shortly after he finished unpacking. "Emma dear, meet Lily and James Potter. We'll be suitemates for the next week."

"A pleasure." Emma gave them a warm smile which they returned as they shook her hand. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Us and our son." Lily said. "He went to explore the ship a bit after he finished unpacking. We told him to be back before dinner. What about you and Daniel? He was telling that it's you and your daughter?"

"Yes. She's in the bedroom right now. Let me get her so she can come say hello." Emma walked over to the room and peeked in. "Hermione dear. Come meet our neighbors."

Hermione got up off the bed book still in hand and walked out into the living space. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel that she had met these two adults before. "Hello." She said politely shaking each of their hands.

"You must be Hermione." The man smiled. "I am James, and this is my wife Lil- Lily?"

"That's a nice book." Lily said with a twinkle in her eyes. Speaking of books Emma remembered that the ship had provided a brochure for them. According to Javier it was back in their room.

"Oh uhm…. thank you." Hermione said sheepishly shoving the book behind her back. It had been stupid to bring it out here in the first place. Hopefully these Muggles didn't ask too many questions.

"So…" Lily smiled down at the girl. "What year are you at Hogwarts?"

"E-Excuse me?" Hermione said her mouth dropping open. Could these two…be wizards?

"You look about the right age. You're reading Hogwarts A History Second Edition one of my personal favorites actually." Lily said seeing how the girl squirmed. Knowing her she must've thought she had been in danger of exposing their world. "Don't be so scared Hermione. Me and James are Hogwarts graduates ourselves."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry. I just thought I had been in danger of breaking the law." The laws that the Ministry of Magic had set down had forbade anyone outside a wizard or witches' family to have any knowledge of the Wizarding World. The only reason that the Grangers were privy to as much as they were was because of their daughter.

"So what year are you?" James asked picking up his wife's question.

"I'm entering my fifth-year sir. I'm in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Lions the both of us." Lily said smiling. "Our son is actually entering his fifth year as well. Perhaps you know him."

"Ahh yes. What is your son's name again?" Daniel asked. He hadn't liked how his daughter had recoiled in fear like that. This bloody world of hers drove him up a wall sometimes.

"His name is Harry." James said.

"I don't think I know a Harry in Gryffindor sir." She said. The only Harry that she could think of was Potter but there were a few possibilities. Maybe he was a transfer. Plus, she didn't know every single boy in her year. There was a possibility that there was a Harry in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"He's not in Gryffindor." James said his smile fading a bit. "He's in-"

"So how is everybody getting along?" Emma said walking back into the room.

* * *

The sun beat down on Harry as he walked along the deck. He had ditched his polo and cargo shorts for a pair of sandals and swim trunks. Ever since he was a kid his parents had bought him Muggle clothing. He had given no complaint. Wizard clothes had come a very short distance in the past hundred years. Really the only thing of note they had made was they added a hood on some dress robes. He had ignored Draco's and Theo's sneers whenever they saw him wear his own clothing. They were just mad he could rock it better than them.

Walking down the deck he caught the eye of a group of girls walking by him. He gave them a smirk and they divulged into collective giggling while checking out his abs. He tried to keep in the best shape he could. The result was a fourteen-year-old who looked like he could kick the ass of a full-grown man. You could probably bounce a coin off his six pack.

One of the girls broke away from the pack and began walking towards him putting a little more sway into her walk than was necessary. "Hey." She said. American by the sound of her. She sure as hell wasn't from his Island. She looked to be about the same age as him. Quite pretty too. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Her swimsuit didn't really leave much to the imagination. He didn't know why any father would let his daughter go out with a pair like that on her for the world to see.

"Can I do something for you?" He quirked an eyebrow. He had a pretty high success rate with women at school. It helped that he was a stud on the Quidditch broom. Even if he was from the hated Slytherin team girls still wanted to be around the best Hogwarts seeker in a century. It was what had opened the door with Bones last year. But what had closed it was how he treated her. He would never treat a woman like she was nothing as Draco had claimed so many times was the key to a girl's heart, but it didn't hurt his case to act as if she really wasn't that interesting. It might seem a bit scummy to some but had a pretty high success rate with the girls at school.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Layla." She said fluttering her eyebrows at him.

"Layla?" He said smirking at her.

"My parents were big fans of Clapton okay?" She rolled her eyes. "And you are?"

"Harry." Was all he said.

"You're a boy of few words Harry." She said stating the obvious.

"Not much interests me. If it does who knows. I might say more." Harry said in a bored tone as if he couldn't wait for the conversation to end.

"Maybe I'll see you around then Harry. Hopefully I'm a bit more _interesting _next time I see you." She winked at him.

"So do I." He smirked at her. She ran her eyes over him one more time before walking off to rejoin her friends who had waited for her. They giggled as she rejoined them where she was undoubtedly sharing the conversation with them.

"Too easy sometimes." He rolled his eyes and started to continue on his way.

"Can I help you with something friend?" He turned to see a boy about a head taller than him staring back. He was about his age and was wearing a tank top that said Abercrombie and Fitch. He was flanked by two other boys who were wearing polo's and backwards hats.

"I don't know. Can I?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I just saw you talking to Layla." The boy hissed taking a step towards Harry. "What gives?"

Harry shrugged. "She came over to talk to me. I didn't want to be rude."

"Oh, he **Didn't want to be rude**." The boy repeated sardonically. His two friends chuckled like gorillas. They reminded him of Crabbe and Goyle. "Just know if I see you talking to her again, me and you are going to have problems."

"Listen here _friend_." Harry's eyes narrowed taking a step forward. "If I want to talk to someone else I will. I'm not going to run it by you every time I want to talk to this Layla girl. If that's a problem then tough for you."

"Is that so?" The boy raised an eyebrow. Harry's only response was to stare back at him. After a few moments the boy broke out into a cheery laugh. "You know what? I like you."

"Uhmm…thanks?" Harry said. That had gone zero to sixty then back to zero quick.

"Layla is my sister." The boy said extending a hand. "You can call me Chad."

"Harry." He said taking Chad's hand and squeezing it. The other boy was surprised by the firm grip.

"This is Brad." His taller friend nodded at him. "And Tad." Tad was shorter but more muscular. It would be easy to distinguish the two. Just like Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm noticing a pattern." Harry smirked.

"Blame our parents." Chad shrugged. "So where are you from Harry?"

"Real question is where are you from Chad?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. "It sure as hell isn't from Birmingham."

"I'm from Birmingham." Tad said with an accent that was straight out of an American cowboy movie.

"Wrong Birmingham mate." Harry rolled his eyes.

"To answer your question _mate_." Chad smirked. "We're from across the Atlantic."

"Americans…should've known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brad growled taking a step forward.

Harry pressed on. "You lot came in here acting like you owned the place, tried to intimidate me through force, and were basically arseholes…yeah you're Americans."

Chad put a hand on Brad's shoulder and pushed him back. "You know what? I like you Harry." He smirked at him. "You and I will get along great."

"You didn't answer my question though." Chad said. "You're obviously from England. Where are you from though?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked. "You know I'm from England."

Chad shrugged. "I like to learn about other cultures."

"I'm from Harlow. It's a town just North of London." Harry answered.

"Well Harry from Harlow." Chad smirked. "Do you have a last name?"

"Potter." Harry answered a bit annoyingly. Why couldn't they just arrive at the point? They obviously wanted to ask him something.

"What kind of name is that?" Tad snorted.

"Mine…" Harry growled. The other boy might've been bigger, but Harry was more muscular and quicker probably. He could take him if he had too.

"Tad didn't mean any offense." Chad glared at his friend. ""He just speaks before thinking sometimes."

Tad mumbled something under his breath but didn't press the claim.

"Why are you so curious about me?" Harry asked suspiciously. Sure, the other boy might SEEM like a Muggle but there was no guarantee he wasn't a Death Eater in disguise. His parents had made more than a few enemies _that night_. Harry had never gotten the full story of what happened, but it was in all the history books. You-Know-Who had tried killing his family, but his dad had stopped him. Harry's parents never liked to talk about it and whenever he asked, they quickly changed the subject.

"You're an interesting bloke…did I say that right?" Chad said his eyes running over Harry. Harry didn't think he wanted to be friends…he obviously wanted something a bit more personal.

"Erhmmm…yeah." Harry said. He didn't have anything against people who batted for the same team it just wasn't his personal preference. Now he had to find a way to let the other boy down easy.

"Chad." Brad said finally speaking and putting a hand on Chad's shoulder and lingering a bit longer than he had too. "We should get going."

"You're right." Chad said smiling at him. Maybe Harry didn't have to let Chad down easy after all.

"It was nice meeting you Harry." Chad winked at the boy. "Maybe we'll meet again."

"Maybe." Harry replied. Chad and Brad left but Tad lingered for a minute.

"Just watch yourself Potter." Tad spat at him. "I'm not like those fags back there. You can't bamboozle me."

"Bamboozle. Big word for an coward." Harry's eyes narrowed. "You really call your friends words like that behind their backs?" Harry knew he really couldn't talk. He had said words like Mudblood countless times before, but sexual orientation really wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things. He even thought that maybe Draco and Theo might be a little…. overly friendly with each other. He knew that their families would never allow it though. They treated homosexuality as an abomination. "How were two boys supposed to further a line if they were poofs?" He had heard Lucius Malfoy mention on the subject.

"You callin me stupid Potter?" Tad growled taking a step forward.

"If you want to pick a fight with plenty of witnesses…yeah I think I am." Harry smirked but clenching his fists. He was ready to act if need be.

"You little fucker." Tad seethed.

"Bro!" Chad called to his friend. "You coming or what?"

At first Tad acted like he would ignore his friend but then he took a step back. "This isn't over Potter."

"Cya later." Harry blew him a kiss as the other boy started walking away.

"Well that was fun." He said to himself then looked at his watch. "Shit." The time had really flown by. He should probably get back to the cabin otherwise his mother might send out a search party for him.

* * *

"Hermione dear are you almost ready?" Emma poked her head into the bathroom.

"Almost." Hermione replied. "There. How do I look?"

"Like a princess." Daniel said as he walked into the bathroom. "You look so grown up right now it's hard for me to imagine the little girl who cried when we were tore her away from the library when we visited America."

"DAD!" Hermione groaned. It had been just before she had started at Hogwarts. Her family had been overjoyed when they found out that she was a witch, so they had treated her with a trip to the United States. She had spent so much time in the local library in the town they were staying that the librarian suggested that she get a lifetime membership card. Hermione had been on the verge of asking her parents too even though they were leaving in two days.

"Are Lily and James coming up with us to dinner?" Emma asked turning to her husband.

Daniel shook his head. "Their son Harry came back and they left shortly after with their attendant."

"Oh, you met Harry? What is he like?" Emma asked.

"He seems like a good young man. Very polite." Daniel said.

Emma smiled at her daughter. "You two should meet…you can talk about school."

"MUM!" Hermione groaned. "I'm dating Ron!"

"I'm not saying snog him Hermione…"

"MUM!"

"…Just talk to the boy. You might find that you have a lot in common."

"Fine." Hermione shouldn't have sounded so spiteful. She might find that Harry was a fun person to be around. She just wished her parents would stay out of her love life.

A knock came at the door of their suite. "Excuse me Granger family! It is Javier. I've come to escort you to the dinner."

"Are my two ladies ready?" Daniel asked. They both nodded. "Shall we then?"

The Grangers left the suite and found Javier waiting for them outside their door that led into the hallway. "Good evening to you all." He said smiling at the three. "Let me just say you look quite lovely Mrs. Granger."

"Why thank you." Emma said tinging pink a bit.

"We should probably get going." Dan said a bit brusquely. He had never been the jealous type, but he didn't like how the man's eyes were roving a bit too long over his wife. And how the man who seemed to be a bit younger than himself had been stealing glances at his daughter ever since they had arrived on the ship.

"Of course, sir." Javier said. "If you'll just follow me."

Javier led them down the corridor and up the stairs to the deck. "Daniel. You could've been a bit nicer." Emma whispered to her husband.

"When a man is eyeing my two girls like pieces of meat then all kindness goes out the window." Daniel grumbled back as he glared at Javier's back.

The attendant led them out onto the deck where it seemed that their fellow guests had a party going. People were out in their casual wear. The restaurant had a line out the door and Hermione thought she even saw a keg of some sort of beer that was being crowded by a group of men. She was actually curious where they got the keg. She didn't think that the ship would just hand them out to random guests.

"This way Grangers. This way." Javier said leading them past the party. Hermione noticed an impromptu dance floor that had been set up by the pool with a DJ and everything. "No need to mingle with the regulars. You get to dine at the captains own table tonight."

"Lovely." Daniel muttered.

Javier led them past the party and through a door that was just off where they boarded the ship. He led them into a spacious room that was occupied by a single long table and where a small group had already gathered. "If you'd like to mingle with the other guests." Javier said nodding at the table. "Dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you." Daniel said as the man left the room.

"Oh, would you look dear there's Lily and James." Emma said pointing at the two. "And that must be their son Harry."

The Potters were dressed casually. Lily was wearing a red sundress and James was wearing a blue polo with cargos. Harry was wearing the same except his polo was green.

"Lily! James!" Emma called out. Hermione was walking behind her mother and father, so she was shielded from the Potter's view.

"Look it's the Grangers! Harry you must meet their daughter. It turns out that she is actually a classmate of yours."

"…. wait what?" Harry said after a second of hesitation.

James shook Daniel's hand as he came over and did the same for Emma. "And you must be Harry." Emma smiled at the boy.

"Yes Ma'am." He said politely shaking her offered hand.

"It is lovely to meet you." Emma said stepping aside revealing Hermione. "You might know my daughter. This is…"

"Potter?!" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Granger…" Harry all but groaned.

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter y'all. For anyone wondering this'll be a slow burner. Hermione and Harry won't fall in love from the get go. I've seen many stories ruined by the fact the writers made the two love interests fall in love after knowing each other for a day.**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

**-RJS**


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter?!"

"Granger…"

"Oh, so you do know each other?" Lily said but noticed how her son acted around the girl.

"We've met." Was all Hermione said and then turned her attention to Harry. "Nice to see you." She forced out. "Mum where are we sitting?"

"By the Potters dear." Emma blinked. This wasn't like her daughter to be so rude to someone. "If that's okay with them I mean."

"Of course!" Lily smiled at Emma. "We should probably take our seats. It looks like dinner is about to begin."

They made their way over to the table with Harry and Hermione making it a point not to even look at each other. "Hermione you can sit next to me if you like." Lily smiled at her.

Hermione hesitated but took the offered seat. Mrs. Potter had been more than kind to her so far. Just because Harry Potter was her son didn't mean she had to treat the older woman differently. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Hermione said returning her smile.

"Do you know what you field you want to go into when you leave Hogwarts?" Lily asked

Hermione's eyes went wide. Was she really expecting her to talk about _their _world in front of all these Muggles?

As if hearing her thoughts, Lily smiled at her. "Don't worry Hermione. I cast a charm around us as soon as we got here. The only people who'll hear our conversation are our two families."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I'm not sure exactly. For the longest time I wanted to be a healer but now I think I would like to go into law."

"Interesting." James said tuning into their conversation from his spot on the other side of his wife. "Would you be interested in law making or perhaps becoming an attorney? I know several good firms in Diagon Alley I can recommend that offer internships to graduates."

"I'm not exactly sure Mr. Potter." Hermione admitted. "I would like to defend innocent people but would also like a hand in changing some of the more…older laws."

"No offense to either of you." She said quickly. "But some of the laws in the Wizengamot are a bit outdated."

Lily snorted. "More than a bit dear. I know for a fact that some of those laws haven't been changed since James' great-grandfather wrote some of them. Plus, the bias towards anyone who doesn't absolutely the Purest of blood is horrifying."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "Are you a Muggle-born Mrs. Potter?" The words were out of her mouth before she could shove them back in. She clasped her hands over her mouth as if that would take the words back. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn- "

"Why are you sorry Hermione?" Lily said. The question didn't faze her at all. "You're just curious." The question had gotten Harry's attention. Before he had just been staring at his plate as if willing the food to appear just like it did at Hogwarts. "To answer your question, yes. My parents are Muggles."

"I'm sorry that I was so upfront." Hermione apologized. Even so that confirmed a longstanding rumor that Ron had always told her: Harry Potter's own mother was a Muggle-born. Why then did he choose to associate with the sons of former Death Eaters? He knew what they were all about. That they'd rather see people like his mother dead rather than practice magic. "But if I really have a chance, I'd want to change the laws to make life better for Muggle-borns. The laws that are in place now basically keep them from getting any job that any other wizard can get even if they are qualified for it."

Harry snorted. "Did I say something funny to you?" Hermione snapped at him. James and Lily turned to glare at their son and Hermione's parents who had been speaking to each other about something else now had their attention trained on the young Potter.

Harry ignored his parents' glares and looked around them at Hermione. "You didn't say anything funny. You're just wasting your time."

"Harry!" Lily hissed at her son.

"I'm sorry but do you think that any member of the Wizengamot will take you seriously? And when I say that I don't mean the younger members who may agree and think like you. I'm talking about the older more established members the ones who hold the majority of the votes. They'd shoot down any proposal you'd bring to them before it could even leave your lips."

"Last time I checked Harry." James glowered. "Our family had more than a few votes. I for one would be more than happy to hear any proposal that this young woman brought to my attention." He smiled over at Hermione.

"You're the exception not the rule Dad." Harry shrugged. "As long as those older families hold the votes they won't care."

"Families like the Malfoys you mean?" Hermione asked. "And the Notts for another. Are those the ones you're talking about?"

Harry paused. He knew where she was trying to lead him. "The Malfoys and Notts are just two families. The Wizengamot is made up of plenty more."

"Come now Harry." James sighed. "Everyone on the Wizengamot knows that a few families control everything behind the scenes. If they wanted change, they could enact it tomorrow."

"Whose side are you taking here?" Harry spat at his father. "Mine or hers."

"I'm not taking anyone's side here." James glowered. "Hermione has clearly done her research and it shows."

"She only brought them up because Draco and Theo are friends of mine." Harry grumbled but Hermione still heard it.

"And you're saying it's not important?" She asked. "Because they're your friends you feel obligated to defend them."

"I get it Granger." Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco and Theo have never been nice to yo-"

"Never been nice to me?" Hermione was shocked. Did he really think that's what all this was about? Because they chose to taunt her time and time again that's why she wanted change? "They're horrid people Potter. Everybody knows their fathers were Death Eaters!"

"Hermione." Emma warned. She could tell her daughter was getting a bit too committed. She and her husband has stayed out of this argument because they knew nothing about these laws or this Wizengamot, so they were content with letting their Hermione fight her own battles. But she was getting a bit too personal for their liking. They understood what these Death Eaters were. They had read an article about them in that Daily Prophet paper and knew that Hermione was accusing Harry's friends of a lot right now.

"So what?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean anything about who they are."

"I'm just saying Potter." Hermione glared at him. "Who you choose to spend time with says a lot about yourself."

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Emma had enough. She was insulting the boy and basically calling him a bigot at this point.

Lily and James didn't say anything. They had the same thoughts as Hermione's. Not that their son was a future Death Eater in training, but they knew that Harry's behavior ever since his first year had been because of these friends of his. Hearing it from one of his classmates only proved what they already knew.

Harry was silent for almost a full minute. "I think I lost my appetite." He said before getting up and all but stormed out of the room.

"Hermione what on earth were you thinking?!" Emma snapped at her daughter.

"I wouldn't be too harsh on her Emma." Lily said. "I can tell you for a fact that we're not big fans of our son's friends either."

"However." Lily continued looking over at Hermione. "I'm not angry at you Hermione, I did think you went a bit far."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but your sons' friends have always been cruel to me, for no other reason than that my parents are Muggles." Hermione responded.

"Has Harry ever called you…anything?" James asked. It was an honest question. If his son had been using…that word against this girl, he would make him regret it.

"No sir. But he's never spoken up for me either." Hermione said. In all the time that they had been at school together, Potter had only laughed whenever his friends would start in on her.

"I'm not trying to make any excuses for my son Hermione." Lily sighed. "I'm not even telling you to apologize to him. He's not a monster though even though some of his friends might be."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right Mrs. Potter. I never had many friends growing up. My boyfriend Ron is one of my only ones actually."

"Ronald Weasley?" James asked. "We're friends with his parents. We've always hoped that Harry and he would become friends. Despite the house difference."

Emma snorted and Daniel chuckled. Hermione glared at both her parents, but they showed no shame. "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter but I don't think Ron would ever want to be friends with Harry even if it wasn't for his friends. He hates everybody in Slytherin house."

Lily sighed. "Disappointing."

"I am sorry Mrs. Potter. I didn't mean to cause you or Mr. Potter any trouble." Hermione said.

"It's okay dear." She said and then lowered her voice so only Hermione could hear. James wisely tuned out. He knew when his wife wanted her privacy. "But let's keep this between you and me. I don't like the company my son keeps. I know they're in his house and they're his friends, but I still don't like it. He would do well getting to know someone outside his own house."

"M-Me?" Hermione stuttered. Her? Friends with Harry Potter? You-Know-Who was more likely to come back from the dead.

Lily nodded. "I've only known you for a short time, but you seem like a good young woman. Like I said I'm not telling you to apologize to Harry. But just keep an open mind about him. He has a kind heart. Despite what you might think."

"Ahh the foods here!" James said. Lily smiled at Hermione and began to cut into her food leaving the young Gryffindor's mind racing. Friends with Harry Potter?

* * *

Harry spit into the ocean from his place by the rail. He had come out here to get away from everyone and so far, it was working. Nobody had come up to bother him yet. A couple of girls that were obviously friends with that Layla girl had tried to engage him in conversation but had left seconds later after finding out he wasn't interested.

How dare Granger accuse him of being a Death Eater! It was true. Most of his friends' fathers had served the Dark Lord and he was slowly coming to terms with the fact they had had served willingly not under the Imperious curse like they had claimed after the War was over. But that didn't mean anything about their sons. He knew Crabbe and Goyle would likely serve in a heartbeat. They were more of followers and had no reason to think for themselves. If their fathers commanded them to take the Mark, Harry knew they'd likely do it in a heartbeat. But Draco and Theo had no interest in serving he knew that was almost a fact. He knew the Dark Lord wasn't too accepting about their…preference for each other. Harry knew that if You-Know-Who ever did return, he'd likely kill Draco and Theo first before even the Muggle-borns.

Harry reached into his jacket and fished out his flask. Say what you wanted to about the Muggles. They knew how to make some tasty whiskey. It was some Irish Whiskey called Paddy's. The Muggle liquor store by their home didn't even care to check for identification so it was a simple matter to buy whatever he needed and even easier to sneak it on to the cruise with him. Before he left, he had transfigured the bottle to look like a bottle of Diet Coke. Technically speaking he wasn't supposed to do magic outside of school but the Trace that was attached to his magic monitored the area not precisely the wizard. As long as he did magic at his home nobody would suspect a thing. Draco had informed him of that in their second year.

He took a sip of the whiskey and instantly it warmed him. It was getting bloody cold out here. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a quarter zip jacket and the cold was starting to seep into his bones. He knew he should've had his mother cast a warming charm on him before they left the cabin. Then again, he could just use the cloak.

"You should've seen the little minx. She may be young but damn I'd like a taste." He turned and saw two familiar men. It was Javier and Hector the two ship attendants who had been put in charge of his family's suite that they shared with the Grangers. Even from a distance Harry could smell the alcohol coming off the two men.

"Easy Javier." Hector slurred. "She's a damn child."

"We're in international waters." Javier shrugged. From the way he was walking he was clearly the more intoxicated of the two. "You're telling me you wouldn't want a crack at the girl?"

"I saw the way her father was staring at you." Hector tried to reason with his friend. "I daresay he'd beat you to death if you laid a hand on his daughter."

"Let's see Granger try to stop me." Javier snorted. "Mark my words. I'll have his daughter squealing under me by the end of the cruise."

Harry's head whirled. They were talking about Hermione! He may not have liked the girl, but something told Harry this Javier bloke was more than just all talk. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

The two of them stumbled off to who knows where. Probably to drain another couple of pints and then pass out in some closet. Harry sighed and took another sip of his whiskey and looked off into towards the ocean. He was fine staying here for the next hour or so and then making his way back to their room for a shower. He'd get an early breakfast in the morning or something.

"Mind if I join you?" He looked over and saw the last person he really wanted to see at the moment standing before him.

"I don't own the ship." He shrugged. "Stand wherever you want."

She sighed and took a spot next to him. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Is there a reason you came out here? Or are you just trying to bug me?"

She took a deep breath before she could snap off a retort. "Look. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Come again?" He asked looking over at her. Hermione Granger was apologizing to him?

"It's true. I hate your friends. The only good one out of them all is Blaise Zabini and that's only because he's never laughed at one of Malfoy's horrible jokes."

"Blaise doesn't find stuff like that funny." Harry said. "He loves the Weasley twins. They're more his humor."

"What?" He said at her surprised look. "Just because they're Gryffindors doesn't mean snakes don't get a kick out of their pranks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're getting off topic. Your friends are horrid that much is true. I should've never compared you to a Death Eater though."

"You had no right Granger." He glared at her. "My own mother is a Muggle-born for Merlin's sake. You know what Death Eaters believe? She would be the first to go if they ever took power."

"Why do you hang out with the people you do then Potter?" She retorted. "If what you say is true then yeah. Your friends aren't Death Eaters but at the very least they're prejudiced. Do you know how many times Malfoy has called me a _Mudblood_? Or Nott whose made horrible comments about my parents more than a few times."

"You don't understand." He said turning away from her.

"Then make me. Make me understand." Hermione said.

Harry sighed and took another swig of his flask. "Is that alcohol?" Hermione asked.

He looked over at her. "Why? Are you going to tell my parents?"

"No. I was just curious." She said and then hesitated. "Could I have a sip?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hermione Granger? Encouraging underage drinking?"

"I'm not encouraging it. I've just never tried it before." She rolled her eyes. He shrugged and handed her the flask. She took a slight sip and almost coughed most of it up. His only response was to laugh.

"Alright there Granger?" He chuckled. She glared at him.

"Prat." She spat. "How do people enjoy that stuff?"

He shrugged. "It's more of an acquired taste really. You'll get used to it."

"Unlikely." Hermine rolled her eyes. "You never answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"Potter…"

Harry sighed. "I'm not like you Granger." He said slowly. It must've been the alcohol, but he was really about to open up to this girl who up until now had hated him for years. "I can't just make friends as easy as you do."

"What are you talking about?" She was confused. "I've seen you with other people in your house before. And you're dating Tracey Davis, aren't you?"

He snorted. "Tracey is just a friend. We come from similar situations, so we stuck together in the beginning. Outside of Blaise and the others, she's my only real true friend. The other cunts are just around me because I can ride a broomstick reasonably well."

"More than reasonably." At his look she shrugged. "What? I may not be an expert, but I know a good player from a great one. You're great Harry."

"So, I'm Harry now?" He smirked.

"Just for that you're back to Potter." She scowled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "My point is Gran... Hermione?" He tried. She didn't react so he pressed forward. "If I didn't have Draco, Theo, Blaise and Tracey I wouldn't have anybody."

"My Dad has put more than a few Dark Wizards away. A lot of their children are in my own house I'm not going to deny that. They know how to hold a grudge against the son of the man who put their parents in Azkaban. I've had my share of fights let's just leave it at that. The only reason they tolerate me anymore is because I can catch a Snitch."

"There's other people at school Harry." And just like that they were back to first names. It was kind of nice if he was being honest. "People outside your own house."

He snorted. "Please Hermione. Would you ever be friends with me?"

"I would actually."

He looked over at her. "That's funny." He rolled his eyes. Her look of seriousness was still plastered on her face.

"I'm not kidding Harry." She said and repeated herself. "I'd be friends with you."

"W-Why?" Was his only question. "After all I've done to you. I've laughed at you. Let Draco and Theo humiliate you. And you want to be my friend?"

"You're not like them. I see that now." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying it'll be easy. But I'm willing to try if you are."

"Bloody hell." He said after a long pause and took another swig of whiskey.

She sighed but then looked over at the flask. "Could I have another sip?"

"I've created a monster." He chuckled but handed the flask over to her. This time it went down a lot easier and she only coughed a bit. "If you like I could get you a sippy cup."

"Piss off." She muttered.

"Such foul language!" He laughed.

"What did you mean Harry?" She said. "When you said you weren't like me?"

He sighed. "You seem to have more than a few friends. You're always hanging out with Weasley and his friends. I've always wished I could make a few more _real_ friends."

"Those are more Ron's friends than anything. Anyway, I have too really. When you date someone you have t-"

"You and Weasley?" Harry snorted.

"And what's wrong with that?" She glared at him.

"No offense there Hermione. But I don't think he's exactly your type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed. Friends didn't insult each other like this.

"You're a genius."

"Uhmm…. what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You heard me. You're probably going to have your pick of jobs after school laws be dammed. Hell, you could probably teach any class that you're in right now. Weasley he's not a terrible human being but don't be mad when I say this, I don't think he's exactly going to be Minister of Magic."

"So what?" She frowned. "Ron might not be the best student but he's good at somethings."

"Can you tell me what those are?" Harry raised an eyebrow. She couldn't think of anything for the life of her and it showed on her face. "Look. Like I said I'm not trying to insult you. I just didn't see you and Weasley getting together."

She sighed heavily. "Listen…Harry. If you and I are going to be friends, we have to get one thing clear. You can't insult Ron. I know he and you aren't on the best of terms but we're dating. You have to respect that."

He thought about it for a second. He could stop getting under Weasley's skin. He couldn't promise that he would stop others doing so. "I can live with that. But don't exactly be mad if I don't stop Draco from pestering him."

"Are you going to tell him we're friends?" She asked so quietly that he thought he misheard her.

"Listen and you have to understand this. If I announce that I'm friends with a Gryffindor, then it's open season on me in my house. Nobody will care that I won them the Quidditch Cup. Snakes will slit my throat in my sleep."

"Why don't you go to Professor Snape?" She asked. "He is your head of house. He'd protect you."

"Snape and my Dad… didn't exactly get along well when they were in school together. I don't he'd be the first to jump to my defense."

"Dumbledore then." Hermione tried. "Harry you can't just let them get away with that."

"It's a bit different in the Den of Snakes than in other houses." Harry sighed. "Just the way things are. I'll survive."

"Are you going to tell Weasley that we're friends?" Harry changed the subject.

"T-That's different." Hermione stuttered. "Ron might get the wrong idea about us."

"And what idea is that?" He smirked. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable a bit.

She glared at him. "You know what I mean Harry. Although I see your point."

"Secret friends then?" She offered a hand.

"Friends." He smiled taking her hand and shaking it.

"Maybe we should get back soon." Hermione said. "I told my parents that I was going out for a breath of fresh air. Wouldn't want them to worry."

Harry shrugged. "You can go back if you like. I'm fine out here."

She rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll stay too. I'll be honest. You're rather good company."

Harry smirked at her. "Was that a com-"

"Hey girly!" They turned and stumbling towards them was Javier followed by Hector who was shaking his head.

"Yes?" Hermione asked taking a step back. She didn't like the look of the man. It was obvious he had been drinking.

"What say you ditch the boy and come find a real man?" He smiled drunkenly at her as his eyes roamed over her body.

"No thank you." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like the way this man who was as old as her father was staring at her.

"Oh, come on now." He grunted taking another step towards her. "I can be quite nice."

"She said no thank you." Harry growled at him. "So why don't you just leave?"

"What was that boy?" Javier grumbled at him. "Don't test me now."

"Javier we should get going." Hector said trying to tug his friend towards him. Javier shrugged him off.

"No. The little shit think he's got some balls on him. Let's let him prove it." Javier spat in Harry's direction but with all the alcohol in his system the projectile hit the ground halfway between them.

"Why don't you just start walking." Harry stood up straight and stepped in front of Hermione. He knew what this jackass had in store for her if he wasn't here.

"Harry don't." She put a hand on his shoulder. He ignored her.

"Come to think of it I think I will go." Javier gave Harry a lecherous smile. "There's another woman I have my eyes on anyway."

"You're despicable." Harry shook his head in disgust.

"She in the same suite as you actually." Javier grinned at Harry. "Hard to think she's your mother. Looks more like your older sis- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Before Harry could even knock the shits teeth out, he felt a whoosh behind him as Hermione lunged at the man and kneed him in his groin. "THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK ABOUT A LADY!" She yelled at his downed body and started to kick him. Harry hated the man sure, but he didn't want Hermione arrested for killing him. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her away from Javier before she could deliver any more damage. "PUT ME DOWN HARRY POTTER!"

"I'd get your friend out of here!" Harry said to Hector. "Before I sick her on you too."

Hector nodded quickly. He was happy that this boy wasn't calling for security. "Come on Javier!" He muttered grabbing his friend and pulling him to his feet.

"This isn't over!" Javier grunted as Hector pulled him away.

"Yes, it is you damn moron!" They heard Hector hiss at him.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH HIM!" Hermione yelled.

Harry dropped her to her feet but didn't release his hold on her waist. "Hermione. I need you to relax for me. Take deep breaths."

She scowled at him but did as he asked and breathed in and out slowly. "I'm fine." She said after a minute.

"I got to tell you. That was bloody brilliant." He grinned at her.

"I'm not proud of that." She said. "I can handle it if he's an arse to me, but he insulted your mother and she's been nothing but nice to me since I've met her."

"Thank you, Hermione." He smiled. "I really do appreciate it."

"Uhmmm…Harry?" Her face tinged pink and then went to a whole new shade of red.

"Yeah?" He asked and then realized his hands were still around her waist. "Oh." He sputtered releasing her. "S-Sorry."

"We really should get back though." Hermione said. "I don't want my Mum and Dad to worry."

Harry sighed but nodded. "You're probably right."

They started walking back towards the captains private dining area and Harry noticed Hermione shiver slightly. "You okay?" Harry asked.

She tried to wave him off. "I'm fine it's just a bit cold."

"Here." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long cloak. "Undetectable Extension Charm." He shrugged at Hermione's look of surprise. "Courtesy of my Mum." He started to drape it around her.

"Harry really I'm fine." She tried but couldn't help her sigh of satisfaction when the warmness hit her. "How is this so comfortable?"

He smirked at her. "Warming Charm…courtesy of Mum."

"Your Mum is a genius." Hermione all but purred.

"There you two are!" Emma said as the two kids walked up. They had begun to worry that they had gotten lost or something. "Harry are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes Mrs. Granger. I just needed some time to cool down."

"Where did you get the cloak Hermione?" Lily asked the girl.

"Oh... Harry lent it to me. I was getting a bit cold." Hermione stuttered.

"That was nice of you Harry." Lily had a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I didn't need it Mum." Harry knew what his mother was trying to do here. "Were you guys about to head back to the suite?"

James yawned and stretched his arms. "I can't speak for the Grangers, but your Mum and I are going to turn in. I think we all need some shuteye."

"The Grangers are turning in as well." Daniel agreed. "We should probably head back."

"Actually Dad." Hermione said. "If it's okay I was going to walk for a bit more. It's such a beautiful night."

"Absolutely not Hermione." Daniel sighed. "I will not be having you walk the ship alone at night."

"Harry could go with her." Lily said holding back her smile. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Would you Harry?"

"I'm not tired in the slightest." Harry looked over at his new friend. "Is that okay with you Hermione?"

She smiled at him. "It'd be nice to have some company. Could we go Dad?"

Daniel looked ready to argue but a glare from his wife left him neutered. "Fine. But I want you back by Midnight. Am I understood?"

"Yes Dad." She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "I promise I won't be too late."

"Harry a word." Daniel asked Harry who suddenly looked apprehensive.

Emma quickly made up some excuse to show Hermione something in the ocean. Lily quickly followed behind her, but James stayed behind. "Harry, I want you to look after Hermione tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, sir." Harry promised. "I won't leave her side."

"You're a good lad Harry." Daniel smiled and slapped Harry on the shoulder. Why couldn't his daughter wise up and date this boy? Instead of that dammed Weasley? Whatever made his Hermione happy was alright in his book, but he still couldn't believe that she would date that little-

"Your Mum and I expect you back by twelve as well Harry." James said. "Don't make us wait up."

"Yes Dad." Harry nodded.  
"Ready to go Harry?" Hermione asked as she and the girls walked back over.

"Ready whenever you are." Harry nodded.

"Take good care of Hermione, Harry." Emma said.

"I will Mrs. Granger."

"Harry." Lily said. "Twelve. No later."

He rolled his eyes. He got it. Twelve or there would be hell to pay.

"Come on James." Dan said clapping Harry's dad on the back. "I have to show you this fine whiskey I brought along. We Muggles are good for something."

"Oh no." Hermione groaned as their parents started walking back towards the suite. "They're going to be pissed drunk by the time we get back."

"My Mum and Dad never turn down free whiskey so you're probably right." Harry sighed. They were on vacation after all. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I thought I saw a party back towards that way." She said nodding towards the way they came. "You want to check it out?"

"Hermione Granger? At a party? I thought I'd never see the day!"

He chuckled when she hit him on the shoulder. "You have to stop doing that." She glared at him.

"What are friends for?" He smirked at her. "Now that the grownups are gone. Care for another?" He offered her his flask as he fished it out of his pocket.

She looked hesitant. "I really shouldn't."

"No pressure." He shrugged before taking a sip.

She sighed. "I'm normally not like this…but give it here." He raised an eyebrow, but he handed it to her, and she took a swig. "What?" She said at his look.

"I just thought I'd never see you of all people drinking whiskey." He said. He never thought that he'd be on a first name basis with her either…but here they were.

"I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone." She said. "Explore new things and all."

"I was right…I've created a monster." He said in mock horror.

She snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "Are you going to keep making fun of me or are we going to the party?"

"Lead the way." He said gesturing with both his hands towards the sounds of music.

* * *

"I still want to know where they got these kegs." Harry remarked. "Doesn't seem like something they would just give out to random people."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Hermione said.

They had joined the party and had managed to sneak two cups of the beer from the keg that the men were drinking out of. It sure didn't taste anything like butterbeer. They had also tried some sort of chicken that the men were grilling. According to one of them they had made it by shoving a full beer bottle up the chicken's rear and letting it marinate the whole day. It actually wasn't bad.

"Don't drink too much Granger." He warned as she took a healthy sip from her cup. "Your Dad might actually kill me if I bring you back pissed."

"Please." She said her cheeks a bit red. "I'm fi-"

"Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Chad walking towards him with Brad and Tad. They were all dressed in Hawaiian shirts wearing cargo shorts. "Chad. Brad…was it Mark?" He raised an eyebrow at Tad whose face went red.

"You know my name Potter!" Tad growled.

"Sorry! It's Brian, right?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely friend Harry?" Chad asked looking over at Hermione. He looked a bit amused at how Harry was treating Tad. It was obvious that he didn't care for him too much either. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the only reason they kept each other around was because their parents were close. Honestly that's the only reason Draco kept Crabbe and Goyle around. Their fathers worked for his father, so their sons did the same for the Malfoy heir.

"This is Hermione." Harry said.

"Hello." Hermione said politely. She didn't like the way the boy who Harry was so rude to was looking at her. It reminded her too much of Javier.

"I love your dress." Brad said and beside him Chad nodded in agreement.

"Oh… thank you." Hermione said after a moment of hesitation. The boys honestly seemed like they meant it too. It didn't sound as if they were trying to see her knickers more like they really appreciated the dress.

"You lot enjoying the party?" Harry asked.

Chad shrugged. "It's fine really. Only reason I even came was because my sister wanted too. She and her friends are off somewhere. These guys felt like tagging along."

"I wanted a night out." Brad whined. Next to them Tad looked like he wanted to say something horrible. "But you haven't asked me to dance once this evening."

"Let's fix that then." Chad smiled at his boyfriend. "Guess I'll see you later then Harry. It was nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you as well." Hermione smiled. It was nice to know they actually did like her dress. Lavender had told her the telltale signs of when a man was trying to "Get Close".

The two boys disappeared off into the mix. "Homos." Tad muttered under his breath and was oblivious to the glare Hermione sent in his direction. "What about you?" He asked gruffly turning towards her.

"I'm sorry?" She inquired.

"I think we should dance." He said as if it should be obvious.

"Do you now?" Was this boy just stupid? He hadn't even said a word to her before demanding that she dance with him.

"What? Are you Potter's girlfriend or something?" Tad chortled as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Before she could answer she was shocked into silence when Harry put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "As a matter of fact: she is. Care to dance Hermione?"

After a brief second she smiled over at him with her answer. "I would love to Harry." She looked over at Tad whose face had gone red in anger then. "Maybe later."

"Thanks for that Harry." She said. She noticed he still had an arm around her. Honestly, she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. It was necessary anyway otherwise Tad might come up and try to bother them again.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. The DJ had just finished up playing some upbeat American country song that Brad had requested. The boy had been belting the lyrics out the entire song. "I mean…while we're here though. We might as well get a dance in."

The music started to play. Hermione recognized it well. It was one of her all-time favorites. "You're lucky I like Elton."

"_Don't have much money. But boy if I did."_

"Not the biggest fan but I guess I can to live with it." Harry said as Hermione drew close to him as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"We're friends now Harry." She smiled at him. "And a requirement for being my friend is enjoying Elton."

"Does Weasley like him?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Hermione drew back a bit and gave him a look. She didn't know if he was trying somehow to insult her boyfriend. "No actually. Ron has never really liked a lot of Muggle music."

"Isn't his Dad big on all that stuff though?" Harry asked.

"How did you know that?" She asked curiously.

"His parents and mine are friends." Harry shrugged. "They've always wanted him to be my friend."

"Your Mum mentioned that." Hermione said. Harry groaned.

"Next you're going to tell me that she asked you to be my friend." She didn't speak for a second. "Hermione?"

"She did Harry." Hermione admitted. Bloody alcohol. It was opening her up like a can of worms.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered drawing back from her. "So that's why you decided to be my friend? Because my mother asked you too?"

"Harry list-"

"No." He snapped. "I don't think I will. You really had me going Granger." With that he stormed off leaving her all alone on the dance floor.

"Mind if I take over?" Tad said in what was obviously meant to be charmingly as he sauntered over.

"Piss off." She hissed at him as she went after Harry.

"Harry!" She called after him. She chased him all the way back to hallway of their suite. "Harry Potter! You stop right now!"

"Why?" He turned around and snapped at her. "You did what my Mum asked. Now you can go back to hating me."

"Shut up!" She pushed him back. "It's true Harry your Mum did ask me to give you a chance to be friends with you. But that's all I gave you: a chance. If you had proven me right and shown me that you were nothing better than a heartless Slytherin I wouldn't have listened to your mum any further. But I want to be friends with you Harry."

"Why." He had caused her more than enough strife over the years. He realized that now. Draco might be one of his best friends, but he could be a cunt sometimes. If he were in her shoes he didn't know if he could turn the other cheek and forgive him so easily.

"You're a good person Harry. You really are." She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please. Can we be friends?"

He sighed but smiled at her. "If you'll have me."

She returned his smile and drew him into a hug. "What are you doing?" He asked uncomfortably. He had gotten hugs before of course but this was from…well Hermione.

"Giving you a hug." She rolled her eyes. "Friends hug Harry."

He hesitated for a second but returned her hug. This honestly felt nice. It almost felt lik-

"Ehhhemmm."

They turned and their faces went red. And it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"We were starting to wonder where you two were." Emma said as she and the other three adults looked on sharing an expression of amusement.

"I thought we said midnight Herm." Dan tutted but with no seriousness behind it.

"Sorry Dad!" She said. She realized that she still had her arms wrapped around Harry and drew back in a hurry. "W-We lost track of time."

"Harry." James raised an eyebrow while sniffing the air. "Do I smell alcohol."

Harry froze but Hermione came to his rescue. "It's not his fault Mr. Potter." She sighed. "We both had alcohol spilled on us when we were checking out the party that they were having on deck. I think it was that Javier man, Dad."

"That little foreign shit." Dan cursed under his breath.

"Dan!" Emma snapped at her husband. "That's not important. Let's get you both inside and into some fresh clothes."

"Come on Dan." James said leading his new friend back into the suite. "We were almost finished with that bottle."

"James!"

"Dan!"

"Blimey." Harry muttered as the women chased their men into the suite. "I can't believe that worked."

"Thank you." He said gratefully to Hermione.

"What are friends for?" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she realized what she had done she blanched. "Sorry!"

"No." He said after it took him a moment to register what had just happened. "It's okay."

"I-I better get inside!" She squeaked and sprinted off into the room before he could say anything. He touched the area where she had kissed him.

"Do friends really do that?" He wondered to himself as he drifted off to sleep that night. Tracey has never kissed him on the cheek. Then again even though she was his best female friend, she had never even really hugged him. He didn't get to spend as much time with her as he liked. The politics in Slytherin saw to that. He made a mental note to spend some time with her when he got back from the cruise. She really didn't live that far from him. Maybe he could even ask her the question he kept asking himself. Why were his thoughts on nothing but Hermione Granger tonight?

In the other room Hermione was asking herself almost the exact same question. Harry was her friend. A new friend but a friend, nonetheless. There was nothing between them as least not in that way.

It was just a kiss on the cheek! It didn't mean anything.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was the longest to write of the first few. Not because it was difficult or anything. But where I used to have hours on end to spend on writing now I only get a precious few. And I'm known for getting distracted quite easily. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**-RJS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Right now, as I'm typing this it's October 15 which is recognized as Infant Loss Remembrance Day or #WaveofLight. It is a time for grieving parents and loved ones to remember their children lost at a young age. **

**With that said this chapter is dedicated to the memory of my nephew Timmy who my family lost a year ago when he was only a month old. I miss you every single day buddy and I know one day I'll see you again.**

**God bless you all.**

* * *

Emma looked at the door to her daughter's bedroom for the millionth time and sighed.

"Something wrong Emma?" Lily asked from her seat.

"Hermione hasn't come out her room yet. She usually is up by now. She's usually the first one up when we're at home actually."

"Harry is the same way." Lily said. Matter of fact she just noticed the time and thought it was odd that Harry hadn't woken up yet. She knew they were on vacation and everything but still her son should be up by now. She got up from her seat and rolled her sleeves up as she walked towards her sons' room.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Time to do a little parenting." She called back as she whipped out her wand. "Wake up lazy bones!"

Emma smirked at the sight. Both their husbands had decided to go for a walk around the ship which she knew was code for "went to grab more whiskey from the on-ship liquor store". She knew they wouldn't be much help anyway. The two were so hungover that they could barely take care of themselves much less look after their children.

She got up and started walking towards her daughters' room. Maybe she didn't have access to her magic like Lily, but she could still get her Hermione to come join them for breakfast.

"Hermione it's time to wake up dear." She called out softly as she walked in. Her daughter was lying against the pillow with a book perched on her chest. "We talked about this dear. You can't just stay in and read the entire trip."

"I'm sorry Mum. I just have a lot on my mind." Hermione said tiredly. She had only managed to get two hours of sleep because her mind had been racing the entire night about her little encounter with Harry last night.

"What's wrong Herm?" Emma asked sitting down at the foot of Hermione's bed. "Did something happen last night when you and Harry were out walking?"

Hermione shook her head. "I-It's just hard to talk about."

"You can come to me with anything dear." Emma gave her daughter a smile. "I hope you know that."

Hermione sighed. "It's about Harry."

"What about him?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I s-sort of kissed him last night." Hermione finally got out and looked away.

"Is that so?" Emma had to resist the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"It was just on the cheek!" Hermione clarified. "He didn't kiss me or anything."

"But you still wonder why you did it don't you?" Hermione nodded. "I wish life was simple Herm I really do, and I wish I could help you through this but this is something you'll have to figure out for yourself. I can't tell you how to feel about Harry. You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

"I hated him up until yesterday Mum." Hermione groaned. "I'm happy with Ron. I really am."

"Then tell Harry that." Emma said. "For all you know he could be having these same feelings about you."

"I doubt that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly his type."

"Don't sell yourself short." Emma snapped. She would not have her daughter doubting her beauty. "You're a beautiful compassionate beautiful young lady Hermione and I won't have you forgetting it."

"Just talk to Harry sweety." She patted Hermione's leg. "I swear all of this will work out."

"Thanks Mum." Hermione leaned over and hugged her mother tightly. She was glad that whenever she needed someone to talk to her mother was there for her. She loved her dad, but she couldn't exactly go to him with boy trouble.

"Now let's get up dear. You must be starved."

Hermione was about to refute that statement but her own stomach betrayed her by growling. She nodded and they both got to their feet and left the room.

"Good morning Harry." Emma said to the boy who was sitting down at the table next to his mother. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that he was drenched from head to toe.

"Harry wasn't too keen on getting out of bed this morning." Lily said matter of factly as she sipped her coffee. "He needed a little extra incentive."

Harry resisted the urge to glare at his mother. She had all but kicked down the door to his room and blasted him with water. His eyes came to rest on Hermione before he looked away.

"Morning Harry." She said quietly sitting down across from him.

"Morning." He muttered. Part of the reason that he had been in bed was because he had been up the whole night. After his new friend had kissed him on the cheek, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He really wished he could just talk to Tracey now. She was probably the only one who could give him the answers he needed. It's not like he could go to his parents about this. His dad would just tell him to keep it in his pants and Merlin knows he couldn't ask his Mum. He loved her but the last time he asked her about girls was the summer before his first year and she had sat him down and gave him the Witches and Wizards talk.

"So, what do you kids have planned for today?" Lily asked. She noticed how sheepish her son was acting around Hermione. She needed to get Emma alone and ask her what she knew.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really." Hermione answered. "I was just planning on looking around the ship."

"Oh, that's lovely! Harry can go with you." Lily exclaimed.

"What?" Harry's neck shot around to his mother.

"I don't want you cooped up all day." Lily tutted. "Go have some fun. Explore the ship with Hermione. I'm sure you both weren't able to see everything last night."

"That sounds like a lovely idea Lily." Emma winked at her friend. "How does that sound to you Herm?"

"Uhm." Hermione sputtered. "As long as it's okay with Harry I mean that's fine."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue but one look from his mother made him sink a bit into his chair. "Yeah that sounds fun." He said softly.

"Lovely!" Lily clapped her hands together. "Emma it's such a beautiful day. Care to join me by the pool?"

"Of course." Emma smiled. "Just let me grab my bathing suit."

"Harry make sure you're back by dinner." Lily said getting up. "And look after Hermione."

"Yes Mum." He nodded as she leaned over and planted a kiss on his head before walking back towards her and his father's room.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked after about a minute of silence.

"Fine." Harry lied.

"That's good." What else was she supposed to say? "You don't have to come with me if you don't want too. I'm sure you have other stuff you'd rather be doing."

At first, she thought he was going to take her up on her offer. "If you don't want me to go I won't."

"No! I want you to come!" She said quickly.

"I just thought you might…it's not important." He said looking away.

"Harry." She sighed. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking right now." He shrugged.

She glared at him. "Not what I meant."

He sighed heavily. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About last night."

"It was fun." Harry said simply. "We should do it again sometime."

"Harry I'm sorry that I kissed you."

From his parent's bedroom Harry heard the sound of something thumping against the door. "Hermi-"

"It was just in the spur of the moment. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hermion-"

"I just wanted to let you know ho-"

"HERMIONE!" Harry finally got through.

"What?" She blinked.

"It's okay." He said. "You just surprised me is all. I've never really had a female friend outside of Tracey before and she's never been one for that sort of thing. We're okay really."

"I just…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea." She said. "I'm dating Ron and I'm happy with him. I wouldn't want to hurt him like that."

"It's okay Hermione." He gave her a slight smile. "You know my feelings towards Weasley, but I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"Thanks Harry." She said. "We should probably get going don't you think?"

"Just let me get changed." He frowned. "I don't want to walk around today drenched in my pajamas."

She giggled. "I'll meet you out here. I want to get changed too."

He nodded and they both walked back towards their rooms.

The room was silent before two doors slammed open and two mothers met each other in the middle of the room.

"BLOODY HELL!" Lily hissed.

"Lil-"

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"Lily."

"MERLIN! I CAN-"

"LILY!"

"What?" Lily blinked.

"Take a deep breath." Lily said.

Lily did as her friend asked. "I just can't believe it Emma!" She said excitedly. "Our babies kissed!"

"It was just on the cheek." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What? Wait. You knew!"

"Hermione told me when I was in her room this morning." Emma said quickly. "Are you really surprised that Harry didn't tell you? He is a teenage boy after all."

Lily thought about it for a second and realized that she couldn't get mad at her son. The last time they talked about girls they had to have the birds and the bees talk.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"WE are not going to do anything." Emma sighed. "As much as I'd like to play Cupid we need to stay out of their personal affairs. Even though I'd love to see Hermione with your son."

Even though Lily was a bit disappointed she knew her friend was right. Even then she beamed at the complement that Emma gave her family. "I can't think of a better young lady for Harry than Hermione." While Harry had never brought any girls home, she had seen the girls that were around him when they came to visit. Floozies all of them. The only good one out of them seemed to be the Davis girl but Harry insisted that she was only a friend.

"Hi Mum." Harry and Hermione both said simultaneously as they walked out of their rooms.

"What were you guys talking about? Hermione asked. She noticed how close her mother and Mrs. Potter were to each other and they looked like they had been discussing something important.

"NOTHING!"

* * *

"So, where do you want to go first?" Harry asked. They had just left the suite and started towards the ship deck. Their mothers had shown an odd fascination in where they were going. Harry just chalked it up to them being mothers.

Hermione shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just like a damn girl." He muttered and ignored her glare. "The ship does have a small shopping center. We could check it out."

"Lead the way." She said. "How are you liking the cruise so far?"

"It's nice." He smiled over at her. "Better because I have a friend to enjoy it with. I love my parents and all, but it would've gotten annoying with just them after a while."

"I mean there are people are own age here." Hermione looked around. There were groups and groups of other children from the ages of eleven all the way to seventeen.

Harry shrugged. "I'd rath-"

"Harry!"

Harry sighed and turned. "Layla…how are you?"

"I'm fine." She offered him an all too fake smile. "It's such a beautiful day out that my friends and I thought we'd enjoy it."

"Me and Hermione were thinking the same." Harry said.

It was then that Layla took notice of the other girl. "Layla." She said curtly.

"Hermione." She replied politely. "How do you know Harry?"

"We met yesterday by the pool." Layla said brushing the other girl aside. "So Harr-"

"She's Chad's sister." Harry interrupted. He frowned at the other girl's rudeness, but she had chosen to ignore it.

"Your brother is very nice." Hermione said resisting the urge to smile. She saw what Harry had done and she appreciated him for it.

"He's actually a little asshole." Layla snapped. "So, Harry a few of us were going to have a little Dager in one of our cabins since our parents are out. Want to come?"

"Dager?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A Day Rager." Layla said as if it should be obvious. "Come on Harry! You've really never heard of a Dager?"

"Can't say I have." Harry shrugged. "Thanks for the invite but I've already made plans with Hermione."

"Oh." Was all Layla said at first. "Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind. You'd be ba-"

"I said." Harry's eyes narrowed. "I've made plans with Hermione. Again, thank you for the offer but I'd rather spend time with her."

"Fine then." Layla spat. "You're missing out." With that she whirled around and stomped off.

"You didn't have to do that Harry." Hermione told him as they began walking again. "I'm fine alone. You could've gone with her."

"I didn't like the way she was treating my friend." Harry replied. "I don't know how Weasley's friends are with you when he's not around, but I don't let anyone go after my friends."

"Thanks Harry." She smiled. Neville was probably her favorite of Ron's friends. Mainly because he actually wanted to be around her when Ron wasn't there. Seamus and Dean basically went off and did their own thing, which was fine, but they never really stood up for her when Malfoy came around.

"Why do girls like these places so much?" Harry asked as they entered the shopping center. There were more than a few shops, but it was nothing like a mall in Downtown London.

Hermione shrugged. "Do you really think I'm like one of the girls at school? Always obsessing over what to wear or who the dreamiest boy is?"

Harry shook his head. "I never said you were. I just wanted to know if you had a theory."

"I don't know." Hermione replied simply. "Some girls I know just enjoy spending their boyfriend's money."  
"Has Weasley ever taken you to a place like this?"

"Ron really isn't the type for these sorts of things." Hermione sighed.

"What sorts of things?" Harry asked curious. Hermione hesitated. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to answer that's fi-"

"No." She said. "It's okay."

"Ron really isn't the most public about all this."

"What do you mean public?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I think he'd just rather stay in the common room and snog than actually go out and do things together." Hermione sighed. "I just wish he'd actually enjoy being seen with me."

"Weasley doesn't want to be seen with you?" Harry frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione said quickly even though deep down she thought it to be true.

"No offense Hermione." Harry spat. "But your boyfriend is a git."

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry but what kind of person doesn't want to be seen out and about with his girlfriend?" Harry shook his head. "You can hate me for saying it, but it doesn't change the way I feel about him. I thought you said you were happy with him?"

"I did! I am!" She frowned. It made her angry that Harry was saying all these things about Ron. Ronald may not have been the perfect boyfriend but he still cared about her.

"Again, I'm sorry but I could never be happy with someone like that." Harry spat. "You can hate me for it if you want but Weasley is an arse."

"Harry." She said slowly. "I am happy with Ron. I'm sorry for ever even telling you about all that. Please can we just forget about it."

"We can do whatever you want Hermione." He replied. "Doesn't change how I feel about the guy. But I'll stop talking about him"

She sighed. "Let's check out this store in here. It looks like they sell clothes we can both try on."

"Welcome!" The cashier called out to them as they walked in. "Can I help you both find anything?"

"We're just browsing thank you." Hermione smiled at the woman.

"Please let me know if I can be of any help." The woman smiled and started sorting tags into various piles.

"Are you going to get something?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked over to a rack.

He shrugged. "Not sure. I don't need any new clothes, I think. Are you?"

"It won't hurt to look around." Hermione said picking out something. "I'm going to try this on. Could you wait out here for me?"

Harry nodded and she walked off towards the dressing room. "Can I help you find anything love?" The cashier asked walking over.

"I'm fine thank you." He replied.

"Your girlfriend went off and tried something on leaving you stranded, did she?" The woman smiled at him. "I've seen it a thousand times."

He blushed. "Erhmm Hermione isn't my girlfriend."

"Is that so?" The woman asked surprised. "You could've fooled me."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding dear but I see the way you look at her. Are you sure you're not interested in her?"

Yesterday Harry could've told her with an easy NO that he wasn't interested in Hermione Granger but now he wasn't too sure. She was all that he had thought about since last night. "I'm sure." He responded and turned away.

The woman could see that Harry didn't fully believe that himself, but she chose not to hassle him any longer. "If you're certain dear it's none of my business. Please let me know if you need any assistance."

"Thank you." Harry replied. Great. Now he was going to be thinking about the Gryffindor NONSTOP now.

"Harry." He turned and had to blink several times.

Hermione was wearing a nice green hooded sweatshirt and jeans that accentuated her curves. The sweatshirt hugged a bit too closely against her so he saw a lot more pressing against her chest than he should have. "What do you think?" She asked sheepishly.

"It looks nice." Was all he managed to get out. "If you like it you should buy it."

Why she chose this sweatshirt she didn't know but she felt an odd sense of contentment when Harry said he liked it. "You really think so? I'm not an expert on clothing so I don't know if other people think it'll look nice."

"First of all, neither am I but I like it. Second you shouldn't care about what other people think of you. If you like it, you should buy it."

"I will then." She grinned and quickly went to the dressing room and changed out of the clothes.

"Just these thank you." Hermione said walking up to the cashier.

"Find everything okay?" The woman asked. Hermione nodded. "That sweatshirt will look gorgeous on you!"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Trying to impress someone?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused.

"I just see you're with a cute boy." The woman smiled at Hermione.

"H-He isn't my boyfriend." Hermione stammered.

The woman waved her off. "Can I give you some advice love?"

"Sure." Hermione wasn't sure if she was one hundred percent wanted to hear this, but she didn't want to be rude either.

"You two are so young but life is so short. If you want something you shouldn't hesitate. We're all going to die someday, and you don't want to regret anything when you do."

Incredibly morbid but Hermione could see where she was coming from. "Everything okay Hermione?" Harry called over to her from the entrance.

"Just one second Harry!" She called back and then turned back to the woman. "Me and Harry are just friends."

"If you say so love." The woman said scanning the tag of the sweatshirt and jeans.

"I-I have a boyfriend." Hermione argued.

"Who are you trying to convince dear? Me or yourself?" The woman gave her a look. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do or even to cheat on your boyfriend just figure out what you want in life."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you for the advice but I really am h-happy with my boyfriend."

The woman nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as they left the store.

"It's fine." She muttered. "Really." She said louder after he gave her a look.

"If you're sure." He said. "Hungry?"

"Starved actually." She smiled at him.

* * *

They ended up spending the entire day together. They went back to their suite for a few minutes so she could change into her new clothes. Their parents were still out and about it seemed. Hermione groaned when she found the receipt for two bottles of whiskey on the table. Something called Irish Springs. "Look at it this way. At least they're not drinking and apparating." Harry offered.

"I'm more worried about them sneaking alcohol into the pool. It wouldn't be the first time." Hermione sighed.

"I'd say my parents wouldn't go along with it but that would be a lie." Harry groaned. "We are on vacation though."

They went to lunch at one of the restaurants on the main deck and decided to get some Chinese food. Harry got chow mein with orange chicken. Hermione got the same except with Beijing beef.

She tried to stop him when he took out his wallet, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. "I asked you to lunch remember." He said over her protests. "Least I can do is pay."

"Still you shouldn't have done that." She frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "If you like you can buy me a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

"In Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Where else do they have a Three Broomsticks? Unless Madam Rosmerta has done some aggressive expansion that I haven't heard about."

"I just meant it's pretty public." She looked away. "I didn't think you would want to be seen with me. We're not really supposed to be friends remember?"

"It's too dangerous in my own house for me." He said understanding what she was saying. "Maybe not the Three Broomsticks then. Hogs Head?"

"Do you want to catch a disease or something?!" Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. Even though she had heard the Hogs Head was run by Professor Dumbledore's brother it was still a place inhabited by shady people and the establishment was less than sanitary.

He shrugged. "We could get it at the Leaky Cauldron this summer then if you want."

"In London you mean?" She asked.

"Only Leaky Cauldron I know."

"You've got to stop doing that." She glowered. "But I'd like that. We'd have to go once we get back. I don't think my parents will want to come down to London just so I can grab a drink and I think we'll be too busy when we come for our school supplies."

"Where do you live if you don't live in London?" He asked. "I'm not going to stalk you or anything I'm just curious."

"Harlow. It's just north of London."

"Are you really?" He asked surprised. "So am I!"

"We've been so close to each other all this time and we're just now becoming friends. Crazy." She laughed.

"Well…you did kind of hate me for four years." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Harry." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not that guy. You're my friend and I'm proud to be yours."

"Thanks 'Mione." She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. If you want, I won't call you that."

"No. It's fine. I've just never had a nickname before. I like it better than Herm to be honest." She smiled. She loved her parents but honestly. They couldn't think up a better pet name for their daughter?

"I think I need to use the loo." She said as they passed a hallway. Down it she saw a women's and men's room. "Would you wait for me?"

"I'm walking with you, so I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" He joked.

"Prat." She grumbled. "I'll meet you over there by the bench okay?"

He nodded and they went their separate ways for the moment.

She did her business and went to the sink to wash her hands. This had been the best day that she could remember having in a while. Even better than her first date with Ron.

She felt a touch of guilt at the thought of her boyfriend. She knew he wouldn't like it that she was spending time with a Slytherin and Harry Potter to boot. But if she wanted to spend time with her friends she would. She didn't have to just hang around other Gryffindors.

The cashier's words had been running through her head all day. Why did that woman have to butt her head into business that wasn't her own? She had been having a fun day with Harry up until then and while she was still having a good time her feelings on the matter remained the same. She wasn't cheating on Ron right now so why did she feel so bad?

She sighed. It was better not to keep Harry waiting. She had been here a good while. She didn't want him to get worried.

She walked out of the loo to the hallway. "Well look who it is."

She looked towards the sound of the voice and wanted to groan. "Hello…it's Brian isn't it?"

"My name is Tad!" The much larger boy snapped at her. "Your boyfriend was making fun of me."

"My bo- You mean Harry?" She asked but then remembered what they told him the night before. "Yes, my boyfriend. Sorry I didn't know."

"You're Hermot aren't you?" He asked.

"Hermione." She corrected. The names weren't even CLOSE to similar.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I'm about to get something to eat. You should join me."

"I've already eaten." She said simply and started to move past him. He put an arm in front of her. "Excuse me."

"Why? You have someplace to be?"

"Yes actually." She said still trying to move past his arm, but he wasn't budging.

"It can wait I think." He smirked at her.

"Can you please let me pass?" She didn't like the way he kept looking at her. It was way too much like how that Javier man had been staring at her since her family arrived.

"Come on." He took a step closer to her. "Why can't we get to know each other?"

She took a step back and now her body was pressed up against the wall. This wasn't like Javier. He'd been drunk and disoriented. If she kneed the boy in the groin right now, he'd probably be back up in a second.

"Because I'm pretty sure she asked you to leave."

Hermione looked towards the entrance to the hallway and there was Harry. His eyes were alit, and his fists were clenched.

"What do you want Potter?" Tad spat turning away from Hermione.

"For you to step away from Hermione." Harry hissed. "Now."

"Why? Is it bothering you that I'm next to your precious little girlfriend? Why don't you get lost?"

Harry took a step towards the bigger boy. "I'm only going to tell you one more time. Step away from her."

"Or what Potter?" Tad's eyes narrowed as he took another step forward.

"Or you're going to be on your ass with a broken nose. And that's if you're lucky."

Hermione stepped back from both boys. She knew no matter what she did she couldn't stop what was about to happen. It was best not to interfere here.

"You son of a bitch." Tad growled before he threw the first punch. Harry was able to dodge it before throwing one of his own catching the other boy on the nose.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE A BIG MAN?!" He thundered as blood streamed down Tad's broken nose. "TRYING TO FORCE YOURSELF ON A WOMAN?!"

"FUCK YOU POTTER!" Tad exclaimed before throwing a wild punch catching Harry on the chin that dropped him to the ground. Tad followed this up by delivering a kick to Harry's ribs. "LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STICK YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"

Harry kicked out and landed a hit to the boy's kneecap sending him to the ground. Harry shot to his feet and got on top of the boy delivering another two quick punches to his already busted up nose.

"HARRY!" Hermione called out grabbing his hand before he could hit Tad again.

Harry's head shot up and Hermione almost took a step back. His eyes were devoid of any emotion but had a fire to them that chilled her to her very bone. "He's had enough."

"No. He hasn't." Harry growled and looked like he was about to hit Tad again but stopped himself at the last second.

"If I see you anywhere near her for the rest of the cruise." He spat at Tad as Hermione dragged Harry to his feet. "You're going to regret it."

"I think he already does." Hermione said to Harry as she dragged him out of the hallway. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never mind me." He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"He didn't touch me." She said as they walked past a group of people. A couple of them saw the bruise that was already starting to form on Harry's face but didn't decide to press the issue. Smart. "Are you hurt? It looked like he caught you with a nasty jab."

"I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"I hope security doesn't come asking questions." She said fearfully. Tad deserved what he got but she still didn't want Harry to get into any trouble for defending her.

"Please." He scoffed. "His pride is so hurt right now he won't go to anyone."

"I hope you're right." She said. "Do you want to just go back to the suite? I don't really feel like staying out any longer."

"We can if you want too." He felt the same way but wouldn't stop her from wanting to explore the ship a bit more. It was getting a bit close to dinner anyway.

They made their way back to the suite, but she stopped them outside of the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked examining his jaw one more time.

"I'm fine 'Mione." He smiled down at her. "It'll bruise a bit but I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

Suddenly she surprised him by pulling him close into a hug. "Thank you, Harry." She smiled up at him. "Just…thank you."

"He would've hurt you if I hadn't stepped in." Harry said. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

She drew back a bit. "I'm still going to say thank you." She grinned at him. "I'm glad I came on this trip Harry. Means I have another friend when I go back to school."

He inwardly sighed. "Hermione." He whispered.

"Harry?" She questioned.

"Hermione." He repeated. She had the most beautiful eyes ever. An impossible shade of brown he could just get lost in them.

Before he could even fathom what he was doing he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. He didn't know what made him do it. He didn't know what his feelings were towards her were exactly, but he just knew this was right.

HE WAS KISSING HER! And she wasn't stopping him. This felt too good for her to make any complaint. It felt like she was right where she needed to be.

After a second or two though reality shocked her into action, and she pushed him back. "Harry!" She pushed him back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry!" He said suddenly realizing what he did fully. "I'm sorry!"

"I told you I'm happy with Ron and you kiss me?!" She all but yelled. "What is wrong with you!"

"I-I like you Hermione." That felt like the simplest way to describe it, but it didn't feel right at all. "I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself."

"Harry." She said taking a step back from him. "I understand. You think you have feelings towards me after last night. I get it. But I'm dating Ron."

"I'm sorry Hermione." He repeated. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Harry." She sighed. "I think we need to slow things down a bit. I really want to be friends with you. But I think we need to step back from each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we need to stay away from each other from the rest of the trip and just meet up on the Express."

"Hermione! That's over a month away!"

"I want to be friends with you Harry. I really do." She said trying to make him see her reasoning. "But I think a bit of time away from each other will be good for us."

"I-I understand Hermione." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry." She moved past him. She didn't dare touch him again. That's what got them into this mess in the first place.

She ignored her passed out parents and the Potter's on the sofa. She ignored her copy of _Little Women _on the nightstand beside her bed. She ignored everything. She just crawled into her bed and tried to go to sleep right then and there.

Why couldn't life be simple?

WHAT THE HELL HAD HE BEEN THINKING?! Kissing Hermione like that! He wanted to blame the bloody cashier but knew at the end of the day it was his own decision. He was the one who decided to kiss Hermione. He didn't know what he felt for her, but he decided to act on it anyway.

"Bloody hell." He groaned into his pillow.

He would accept Hermione's wishes. He hated the thought of not even being able to speak to her for the next few days but it's what she wanted. It was for the better anyway. He'd talk to her on the Express.

"Where the hell is Tracey when I need her?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters Y'all! It won't really liven up until everybody goes back to Hogwarts… WHICH INCIDENTALLY HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER. GET HYPED Y'ALL.**

**-RJS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAH! I tricked y'all! We get one more chapter of summer but that's it! After this everybody has to go back to school!**

* * *

_Dear Tracey,_

_How are you! I know I'm the worst possible friend and I'm sorry I haven't written more this summer. My parents took away my writing privileges after my grades came back. They were less than pleased._

_I just got back from the cruise I was telling you about, yesterday. I'm surprised they even still let me go. It had to be sent back to London early though. Something about someone making a threat against it. Everyone was given full refunds. _

_I know I haven't been that good of a friend to you since we met. Sure, we've studied together but I still know very little about you and you're truly one of the more important people in my life. I want to get to know you better Tracey. If you're not busy this upcoming Wednesday I would love to meet up in Diagon Alley to do our school shopping. We can even get ice cream at Florean's. Write back as soon as you can!_

_Harry_

Harry. Outside of Daphne he was easily Tracey's best friend. It was true they never really openly associated with each other. Everyone knew they were friends,

but they never sat together in the common room, never had meals together so it was a little strange calling him her best friend, but he just was. If anything, it was by default.

She wasn't the most popular person in her house. She normally kept to herself only really spending time with Daphne, but people still had a reason to dislike her. Or a reason in their books. Her blood wasn't as pure as their own. Her father had said piss off to all the pure-blood bigots and followed his heart when he married her mother Marie after school. Her Mum was from a small town just south of London and her parents were lawyers. Not wizarding lawyers but run of the mill lawyers. PSHH. When Tracey said it like that it made it sound like her grandparents were earning a modest living. Their manor was on par with many Pure-blood homes in England. The only one that really rivaled it that she had seen had been Greengrass Manor.

Harry was also of the same blood status as her, but he had been lucky enough to have been blessed with the ability on a broomstick. He was hands down the best Quidditch player that she had seen. She thought he could even go pro if he wanted to. He had still been treated different by their housemates, however. His Father had been the one to kill You-Know-Who the night that he had tried to kill his family. He was also one of the best Auror's that the department had, trained and mentored by Mad-Eye Moody himself. He had been more than a few former Death Eaters away. And now their children were all at school. In the same house as the boy whose dad had put their parents away for good in Azkaban.

It was open season on him their first year. All four houses had been shocked that the son of two Gryffindors and the vanquishers of You-Know-Who had been sorted into the house of Snakes. The Slytherin's had at first not known what to do but many of them saw an opportunity. Here was the Potter boy in their own house. It would be easy to take their revenge on him. They couldn't kill him oh no. That would land them in Azkaban with their parents and they had so many plans for the wizarding world. They could however make life a living hell for the eleven-year-old. Everything up to a trip to the hospital wing and maybe a few that would land the boy there but nothing permanent.

Tracey would sometimes find Harry crying alone in the uninhabited parts of the library where nobody went. He couldn't do it in the common room. That would only encourage the wanna be Death Eaters. He also couldn't do it in his own dorm room. One thing about Slytherin house is you never let anyone see your weaknesses and that included Draco and his other roommates who had never participated in the bullying but had never stopped it.

Tracey was the only one that knew what Harry was going through. "Half-blood Whore" "Daughter of a Mudblood" "Little better than a Muggle". She heard these and more thrown at her on almost a daily basis. It never escalated beyond words thank Merlin, but it was still enough to make her doubt her self-worth. Daphne had been the only one to ever stick up for her. The Greengrass family didn't believe any of that Pure-blood bigotry and that was something that labeled them as blood traitors by many of their peers. The only reason that Daphne wasn't also subjected to the bullying her friend went through was because many were afraid of what Lord Greengrass would do to them if they harmed his heir.

Everything had changed after Harry made the Quidditch team their second year. He and Draco had gone out for the position of Seeker and Harry had won the position through skill even though Lucius Malfoy had tried to buy his sons way unto the team by giving them all Nimbus 2001's. Harry had beaten his friend out on a Cleansweep. Draco had to "settle" for one of the open spots at Chaser while Blaise had managed to beat out last year's keeper Miles Bletchley for the starting job.

The bullying hadn't stopped instantaneously but it slowly came to a halt as their housemates realized they couldn't hurt their own Seeker. As much as they hated to admit it Potter was their best shot at winning the Cup and he couldn't do that with a broken wrist. So, they had backed off only giving a snide comment in his direction from time to time and even those had stopped when he had caught the Snitch in only ten minutes in the first match of the year against Hufflepuff. He had outplayed Cedric Diggory like he had been doing this for years. Malfoy had also shown out by scoring two goals and Blaise had blocked every attempt thrown his way. After that everyone knew Potter was not to be messed with.

She and Harry had grown apart ever since that day. Sure, they still spoke to each other whenever they saw each other but they never did friend things. He had promised on the train home that he would write to her more this summer, but she knew that he most likely wouldn't. She knew that he meant to be sincere, but he still was a boy. There was really no other way to describe it than that.

Which was why she was so surprised to get this letter from him. He wanted to meet her in Diagon Alley and do their school shopping? She thought he would've done that with his group of friends. Draco, Blaise, Theodore. But no, he wanted to do it with her. She needed to tell her parents right away. And Daphne as well. They had been planning on going school shopping in a couple days, but Tracey wanted to see Harry more honestly.

_P.S. Hedwig will stay with you and await your reply_

Tracey looked over at the snowy owl. She had seen the beautiful bird whenever she had delivered a package to Harry at mealtimes. She always thought the owl was lovely. "Hold on there girl." Tracey smiled at Hedwig. "I'll have a reply for you to bring back to Harry in just a moment." Hedwig only cocked her head down. Almost like a nod.

Tracey went to her desk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. While at school she always used a quill since she had grown up around Muggles, she used a pen for anything personal or outside of school work. It had the same result so what was the big deal?

After about ten minutes or so she had her reply. "Here you go Hedwig." Tracey said softly inserting the letter into the small pouch that the owl had around her neck. It had a lightweight charm attached to it so it wouldn't weigh down the bird in flight. "Take this to Harry right away okay?" The bird looked almost affronted as if it really thought she wouldn't take the letter directly to her master.

After helping herself to some water that Tracey had set out by the window Hedwig took off into the dying light. Back to Harry.

Tracey meanwhile had started writing another letter. "Don't be too mad at me Daph." She said to herself. After she told her friend that something had come up and she wouldn't be able to go to Diagon Alley with her, Tracey got up and made her way downstairs to give the letter to the family owl. She also had to inform her parents of the situation.

Tracey was meeting a boy. Her father would be thrilled.

* * *

_Lavender,_

_This is Hermione. Hermione Granger I mean. I don't know how many Hermione's you know but just on the off chance…_

_I remember that you said we should meet up over the summer. I know we've never really been close and that only reason that you probably hang around me is Ron, but I wanted to know if you'd like to get lunch with me? I remember you saying that we don't live that far from each other so hopefully it wouldn't be an inconvenience. I don't know if you've ever heard of a place called JJ's Diner, but I would love to meet there and grab lunch with each other. Maybe this upcoming Wednesday around 11 in the afternoon?_

_Hope you're doing well. Write me back as soon as you can._

_Hermione_

Lavender probably read the letter at least ten times before it finally sank in. Hermione Granger wanted to hang out with her? Like the letter said the two had never been close but they gotten to know each other a bit better over the past school year. She had been surprised when Ron had started dating Hermione who was probably at the top of their year and Ron was…well Ron. She had always been close to him since they were kids. Both their fathers had started at the Ministry near the same time and although they weren't in the same department, they had become friends.

She always knew Ron had a crush on her when they were growing up and even up until last year. She always saw how he looked at her. She just didn't see him that way.

Lavender had tried to get to know Hermione after she had joined their little friend group that basically consisted of Seamus, Dean, Neville, her, and Ron. Dean and Seamus had basically ignored the girl and Neville was too shy to say anything to her most of the time though he had been making progress near the end of the year. She honestly liked talking to Hermione it was true they didn't have a whole lot in common, but it was nice having a girlfriend. She had been close to Parvati, but she had transferred to Ilvermorny after their second year because her father got a new job that paid more and guaranteed free tuition for his children at the American school.

There were her other dormmates, but she was honestly not close to them and she really didn't have any friends outside Gryffindor. Hermione didn't know it, but she was one of Lavender's only friends.

She didn't recognize the owl sitting in front of her. She knew that Hermione was a Muggle-born, so her family didn't own an owl. She didn't know how the system worked but wizards had people in the postal offices that took the letters meant for their kind and resent them with owls. It was a little invasive if she did say so herself.

_Dear Hermione_

_I would love to get lunch with you this Wednesday. I've never been to JJ's before, but I always like trying new things. 11 would work for me! I'm excited to hear how your summer is going! I'll see you Wednesday_

_Lavender_

"Here you go." She said putting the letter in the bird's pouch. "I'm not sure how this works b-"Before she could even finish her sentence the owl took off through the open window. "Not one for chit chat is he."

* * *

"I think that it's there!" Lavender cried out as the taxi slammed on his breaks. The man grumbled under his breath. The girl was starting to get on his nerves. First, she had tried to pay him with some type of strange coins. He would say she was foreign, but she sounded like she was local.

"Thank God." He said under his breath. "OI!" He snapped at her as she started to get out of the back. "You still need to pay. **(A/N: I'm not familiar with British Currency or how much taxis cost back in the 90's so I'm literally just going to make up a number and hope I don't get my head bit off) **Eight quid."

"Uhm…" Lavender said. She wasn't sure how much that was in Sickles, so she offered him five of them. "This should cover it I think."

"I told you I don't take…whatever that is. I need pounds."

"This is all I have though." Lavender sputtered.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." The man growled. "Are you trying to rob me girl?"

"I-I-I-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

The man turned his head and saw through his open window a man stomping towards him. "What."

"What is going on here?" The man demanded. Behind him the man saw a girl around the age of his passenger. Judging by the looks the two were giving each other they knew each other.

"This damn girl is trying to rob me." He said. "I have half a mind to call a damn constable."

"Half a mind." The man's eyes narrowed. "You sure you have even that?"

"The hell you ju-"

The man threw some bills into the cab. Further inspection told him it was ten quid. "That should be enough." The man said and then looked over at the girl in the back seat. "Come now dear."

"Bloody prick." Daniel heard the man grumble under his breath before he sped off.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Dan asked the girl. Lavender he thought her name was.

"What do you mean sir?" She asked confused.

"The type of things men will do to girls…it's horrible to even think about." If anyone put hands on his Hermione in that manner, he'd beat them lifeless and damn the consequences.

Lavender suddenly caught his mean and shook her head quickly. "No sir. He didn't touch me."

"Good. Now." He smiled kindly at her and extended a hand. "I believe introductions are in order. Daniel Granger. I'm Hermione's father."

"Lavender sir. Lavender Brown." She shook his head.

"None of this sir business please." He groaned good naturedly. "You can call me Dan if you like. If not, please just call me Mr. Granger. Makes me feel important."

Hermione snorted and finally Lavender remembered why she was even at the diner in the first place. "Hermione!" She cried out throwing her arms around the surprised girl who after a moment returned her hug. "So good to see you!"

"You too Lavender." Hermione smiled at her as she pulled back.

"Well I'll see you ladies later." Daniel said and started walking towards the car.

"You're not eating with us Mr. Granger?" Lavender asked.

"Afraid not." He said. "I have to get back to the dentistry. But I'll be in a couple hours or so to pick you ladies up."

"Oh no that's not necessary Mr. Granger!"

"It is no inconvenience Lavender." He said and turned and started walking towards the car before turning back around again. "Hermione." He begged. "Keep it under thirty pounds this time." **(a/n: Again ignorant American over here…or just an American.)**

Hermione's only reaction was to shrug. "Bye dad. Thank you!"

Daniel sighed heavily before getting in his car and driving off. His daughter. He wouldn't trade her for any number of sons.

"Do you know what you want to order?" Hermione asked Lavender as they sat down in a booth across from each other. There was only two other people in the diner, so the hostess had just told them to pick any seat they like.

"Uhmmm." Lavender said slowly. "I was hoping you could help with me that."

"Sure. They literally have anything you can think of. It might say diner, but they have everything you can think of." Hermione said picking up a menu.

"I'll let you order for me."

Hermione nodded as the waitress came over. "Hello dears. What can I get you today?"

"Could we get two steaks cooked medium well please? And two waters?" Hermione answered quickly. So, what if they ran up the bill just a bit. Her friend deserved a good lunch.

"Will that be all today?" The waitress asked writing down their orders.

"Yes Miss Harriet." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione! I thought that was you. You've grown so much since I've last seen you." Darla said in a kind motherly way. "Your parents not joining you today?"

Hermione shook her head. "They both have to work at the office."

"Shame it has been a while since I've seen you three." Darla said.

"This is my friend Lavender from school by the way Miss Harriet."

"Pleasure to meet you Lavender. Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine." Darla smiled at the girl who returned it. "I'll get those orders in for you right away dears."

"She seems nice." Lavender said as Miss Harriet walked away.

Hermione nodded. "I've known her since before I could walk which is also when my family started coming here."

"It's nice. I'm glad you invited me here." Lavender smiled. "And that was so kind of your dad to pay for the taxi thing."

"Don't mention it. I only wish that man wouldn't have been so rude." Hermione frowned but then took a sip of her water. "How has your summer been so far?" She asked after setting it down.

Lavender smiled. "Good! Mum, Dad, my brother and I all took a trip to America. Visited New York City and went to watch a baseball game. It wasn't anything like Quidditch, but it was actually exciting to watch."

"That sounds fun."

"How about you?" Lavender asked.

"Uneventful." Hermione said shrugging. "My family went on a cruise."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Lavender didn't know why the other girl was downplaying it. "Where did you go?"

"It was supposed to go down past Spain into the Mediterranean, but the ship had to turn back. Something about a bomb threat."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Lavender said.

"It is nice to see you Lavender." Hermione said smiling over at her.

"You to Hermione." Lavender said. "I'm so happy that you wrote me. Not a lot of people I know live in Harlow and certainly not anybody from school besides you."

"Harry Potter does." Hermione said automatically and then blanched at her slip of the tongue.

"How do you know that?" Lavender asked curiously.

"I-I heard about that from Ron. Their parents are friends apparently." Hermione sputtered.

"Oh…I didn't know that." Lavender said thoughtfully. "How is Ron by the way? I haven't talked to him in a while."

Hermione shrugged. "I've haven't talked to him since I got back so you'd know better than I would." She sighed.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" Lavender asked. She had been told she was a master at reading people. Hermione hesitated but then shook her head. "Talk to me. I'm here to listen."

It was at that moment that their food was delivered. "Here you are dears. Two medium well steaks." Darla said setting the two plates down. "Let me know if you ladies need anything else."

"Thank you, Miss Harriet."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk. You're my friend and I just wanted to make the offer." Lavender said as she began to cut into the steak.

"Something happened on the cruise." Hermione said suddenly.

"Like what? Besides the bomb threat?" Hermione nodded. "What was it?"

"Lavender you have to promise this stays between us and us alone." Hermione begged and Lavender looked almost hurt.

"I'm not as big a gossip as people say I am Hermione." Lavender said glumly. "Susan Bones told everybody that because I walked into the girl's bathroom on the second floor in our second year and she was stuffing toilet paper in her bra." Hermione's mouth dropped wide open. "I've gossiped before, but it's been about little stuff like about exams and things like that. You can trust me I swear."

"I-I met someone on the cruise."

"Like…a boy?" Lavender's eyes went wide. "Hermione!"

"I know! I know you're friends with Ron and I know he's important to both of us but I just don't know what to do!" Hermione groaned a tear starting to make its way down her face.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Lavender got up and sat down next to Hermione wrapping her in a one-armed hug. "He'll understand. You just have to be honest with Ron."

You didn't…you know…"

"Wha-" Hermione went red in the face as she caught on to Lavender's meaning. "I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM." She hissed.

"I was just making sure." Lavender said defensively.

"We only kissed." Hermione said instead.

"How was it? Did you feel anything?" Lavender asked.

Hermione groaned. "Lavender I felt more in that one kiss than all the times I've ever kissed Ron combined."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you have feelings for him. It's just something new!" Lavender smiled at her friend. "Variety you know what I mean?"

"I guess." Hermione sighed. "It's just going to be awkward when I have to see him back at scho-" She froze. Her second mess up in as many minutes. What was wrong with her?

"Wait. See him back at- DOES HE GO TO HOGWARTS?!" Lavender whispered excitedly.

No way out now. She could say she meant Ron, but Hermione knew Lavender could tell a lie when she heard one. Hermione nodded. "Oh Merlin. Who is it!"

"I'm not going to say." She frowned. "This is between me and him."

"Obviously not if you came to me. Now it involves all three of us." Lavender gave her friend a playful smirk.

"No."

"Can you make me a promise then? Please talk to Ron about all this when you see him next. Even if it's on the Express. Just be honest with him. You owe him that at least."

"I will." Hermione smiled. "I promise."

"And tell me his na-"

"Lavender." Hermione said warningly.

Lavender shrugged. "Worth a try." She said and picked up a fork. "Now let's eat. This steak looks delicious."

* * *

"And you're sure that this girl is going to meet us inside the Leaky Cauldron?" James asked his son for the hundredth time.

"_Tracey_ will be there." Harry replied. "Her and her parents."

"Tracey Davis. Is she related to Andrew Davis?" Lily asked as they stepped into the living room.

Harry shrugged. He had never met Tracey's dad.

"His family is one of the most powerful in the Isles, Harry." James said. "Owns one of the largest exporting companies of wizarding goods in the world." James looked over at Harry and finished. "Pure-blood purists the whole lot of them."

Harry glared at his father. "Not that it's any of your business but Mr. Davis doesn't get on with his family. Tracey's mum is a Muggle-born."

"Oh." Was his dad's only response.

"We should really get going." Lily said. "We're supposed to meet them in about five minutes or so."

James nodded. "You first Lily."

She grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot by the firepit and stepped in. "LEAKY CAULDRON!" She cried before throwing it down. She disappeared in a flash of green light.

"You're next Harry."

Harry nodded and grabbed a fistful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. Here it was. His parents were finally going to meet one of his friends. Maybe it wasn't one of the friends he had always been begging to bring home, but it was one of his best friends nonetheless.

"LEAKY CAULDRON!"

He felt a brief warmness wash over him as he shot through the chimney. He saw millions of different fireplaces in passing glances, but he was only locked in on one in particular.

"HARRY!" He heard a voice cry out immediately as he walked out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron. Not surprisingly it wasn't crowded. It was eleven am on a Wednesday. It wouldn't be busy for at the very least another half hour.

Right now, Harry couldn't think about any of that. Right now, he was worrying about the bone crushing hug that a fifteen year old girl was giving him.

"It's so good to see you!" Tracey said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around him. It had been so long since she was able to be around one of her best friends like this. Just the two of them no one scrutinizing them.

"You too Tracey." He drew back and smiled at her. The arrival of his father behind him alerted him to the situation. His mother and two other adults were staring at him with different looks. His mum and what he assumed was Tracey's mother were giving the pair amused glances. The woman was almost a carbon copy of Tracey. She could honestly be mistaken for her older sister. She had auburn hair and blue eyes that shone brighter than the sea.

The man however was a different story. Clearly, he was Tracey's father. He was a head taller than Harry's own father and looked about as muscular as the Terminator. Many wizards now a days didn't see the need for personal fitness. Why would they? They could just blast the other person into a wall with a flick of their wrist. This man obviously didn't subscribe to that personal manifesto. He was built like a tank and from the way he walked he knew it.

And he was staring at Harry with a look that made Harry take a step back from his daughter.

Tracey was confused when Harry stepped back from her and then saw where he was staring and instantly knew the reason. "Harry." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. "These are my parents."

"Marie Davis." The woman smiled warmly at Harry. "Such a pleasure to meet you Harry. We've heard a lot about you."

Harry was shocked and looked towards Tracey who was blushing. "Nice to meet you Ma'am." He said shaking her hand.

"Andrew Davis." The man said simply and extended his hand. Harry took it. The man's grip was firm and demanded respect. Harry shook his hand with firmness and looked him in the eye.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said. The man nodded at him and Harry knew that he won a small victory here. His father always had taught him if you can't look a man in the eye and shake their hand firmly how could you be worthy of his respect?

"James Potter." Andrew said acknowledging the other man. "I haven't seen you since Hogwarts."

"Andrew." Harry's dad nodded at the other man and smirked. "Last time I saw you I think you had just taken a Bludger to the face in the last Quidditch match of the year."

"From your friend Black if I remember correctly." Andrew's eyes narrowed. The rest of their group held their breath collectively. There wasn't a need for worry as the two men broke out into chuckles. "Good to see you Potter." The man said shaking his former rivals' hand.

"You as well Davis." James smiled. He had never been a friend to the man back at school but there had always been a mutual respect between the two. "Marie." He turned and smiled at Tracey's mother. "Good to see you."

"Did you know our parents knew each other?" Tracey whispered to Harry.

"I had no idea." He whispered back. The way his parents had been speaking before made it sound like this would be the first time that the two families would be meeting each other.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Lily asked the two teens.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter we just didn't know you knew each other." Tracey said.

Marie shrugged. "Our community isn't large dear. Every wizard knows each other in some manner."

"Honestly and I hope you'll forgive me for saying this Andrew." James looked over at the man. "When I heard your daughters last name, I hoped to Merlin it wasn't your brother that I would be dealing with."

"No offense taken." Andrew shrugged. He didn't appear fazed at the slight against his family. "I haven't spoken to David in many years. Not since-" With this he looked over at his wife and smiled which was returned by her. It was obvious that their marriage had driven a wedge between her husband and the rest of his family, but he wouldn't change one thing about it.

"Enough talks about our families." Lily said breaking the momentary silence. "I don't know about any of you, but I could use a drink."

"Mum… it's barely even noon." Harry almost groaned.

"I agree Lily." Marie said.

"Mum." Tracey echoed her friend.

"What do you say Andrew?" James asked. "First rounds on me."

Andrew hesitated and briefly looked at Harry. It was obvious that he didn't feel comfortable leaving his daughter in the presence of a boy unsupervised. However, the boy had proven himself respectable in the short time they had spent with each other.

Plus, the way the boy carried himself around his daughter Andrew could tell the boy cared for her, but it wasn't anything he had to be worried about. "Sounds like a plan Potter." He finally said and looked over at his daughter. "You can find everything on your list right Trace?" She nodded. "We'll meet back here in a few hours then." He said fetching a small pouch from his robes and handed it to her.

"You too Harry." Lily said as James gave him a similar pouch.

"Yes Mum." He nodded. Honestly this worked out better for him. It would give him a chance to talk to Tracey alone without their parents hovering over their shoulders the entire time.

"Hey Tom!" James called over to the barkeep. "Can we get a round of Butterbeers over here?"

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered under his breath as he and Tracey made their way into the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"And they call us children." Tracey sighed. "At least they're having fun though right."

"We literally just went on vacation." Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought they'd have all the day drinking out of their system by now."

"How was that by the way?" Tracey asked. "Besides the bomb threat I mean."

Harry hesitated which Tracey noticed and filed away for later. "It was fine." Was all he said.

Just fine hmmm. "Do you want to get ice cream first? Or should we do a bit of shopping?"

"Let's get some shopping out of the way." Harry said. As much as he'd like to just talk to Tracey now, they really did need to go shopping.

They tapped the right combination of bricks into the wall and it came apart before them. They had been to Diagon Alley so many times it was second nature for them at this point.

"Where to first?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the Pot-" Harry started to say but then stopped.

"Harry?" Tracey said. Her friends face had gone white. "Are you okay?"

"The hell are you looking at Potter?"

Tracey turned and glared at the owner of the voice. Ron Weasley was the single person outside her own house that she completely detested. Not because he was a Gryffindor. Her mum had been a Lion. Since the Sorting Feast their first year he had been overwhelmingly rude to her and Daphne every chance he got. He ate like a vacuum basically sucking up everything into that humongous mouth of his. And what was worse after he had become Keeper of the Gryffindor team this past season, he had tried to make the game with Slytherin a hell for Harry. Every shot that he deflected was somehow sent in the direction of the Slytherin Seeker. So yeah, she downright hated the boy.

"Well?" Weasley barked. At his side as always was his group of friends consisting of Thomas, Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom. The other two boys basically went along with whatever Weasley said and were little better than Crabbe and Goyle, but Longbottom was different. He was quiet even when he was with his friends. There had been several times in class where they had been partnered together and he had been kind and courteous each one of those times. If she was a betting girl, she'd wager that he just wanted to be liked. "Cat got your bloody tongue Potter?"

"Why don't you piss off Weasley?" Tracey snapped.

"Found his tongue." Thomas quipped. "I think it's lodged down Davis' throat."

"Shut your damn mouth Thomas." Harry growled. Whatever spell had taken hold of him had disappeared and the take no shit from anyone attitude was back.

"Ohh did I touch a nerve Potter?" Thomas smirked.

"About the only thing you've touched recently Thomas." Harry shrugged. "Been striking out with the ladies recently?"

"You fu-"

"Or has Finnegan's wand been lodged somewhere? Is that why you're in a bad move?" Harry finished.

Tracey was struggling to keep in her laughter.

"Listen here you piece of shit." Finnegan growled stalking forward. "I'm goin to-"

"Come on guys." Neville said softly but for everyone to hear. "Can't we just go our separate ways?"

His friends looked at him in surprise. "Didn't you hear what he just said to me?" Dean asked abashed. "I'm going to curse him right here." The boy drew his wand and started forward but was stopped by Weasley of all people.

"No." He said and nodded over to the street corner. Standing there eyeing them down was Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE. It would be suicide to attack the two Slytherins here and even Weasley wasn't stupid enough to risk that. "Not here."

He turned and glared at Harry and Tracey. "Let's go. Too many snakes here for my liking."

"Watch yourself this year Potter." Thomas spat at the boy before walking off with his friends. Neville stayed a second longer and looked like he wanted to say something else to the two but left before he could.

"Well that was…odd." Tracey said out loud. She looked over at Harry who was following Weasley's back with his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He said finally taking his eyes off Weasley.

"You just froze up when Weasley came over. Is everything fine? He didn't jump you on the train home, did he?"

"No." Was all he said, and he turned to face Tracey. "You want to get ice cream now? I want to talk to you about something."

"And you will of course tell your parents I said hello yes?"

"Yes Mr. Florean of course." Harry said for the hundredth time and started to take out his coin purse.

"NO!" Florean put up his hands in protest. "The son of the man who vanquished You-Know-Who doesn't pay at my parlor."

"Oh. Uhm. Thank you, sir." Harry didn't know what else to say. Now people were staring in his and Tracey's direction. Just what he needed. Spectators.

"You two let me know if you need anything else." The man said with a smile and left.

"That was nice of him." Tracey said after a momentary silence.

"Wish he hadn't done that." Harry grumbled. It hadn't been the first time that people had done him special favors for something that his parents had done when he had been only a baby.

"Look at it this way." She licked her cone. "We got free ice cream out of it."

"I'm sorry Tracey. That you had to go through that."

"Like I said I got free ice cream." She smiled at him. "No big deal."

"Not that." He sighed. "That thing with Weasley."

"Harry what happened?" She finally asked. "Why did you freeze up? I've seen you. You and Draco are usually on that boy like wet on water." At his confused expression she clarified. "It's a muggle expression."

"You can forgive me for not knowing. We don't exactly get on with my Mum's side of the family. "He sighed. "I don't know how to explain it. I just saw him and…"

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked. Something was obviously troubling her best friend.

He sighed. "You remember that cruise I took?" She nodded. "I sort of met someone."

Her eyes widened. "Like a girl?" This time it was him who nodded. "Har- what- tell me everything!"

"Nothing!" He defended himself. "W-We just kissed that's all."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked. She had seen him kiss a dozen girls before. Parties after Quidditch games got pretty crazy in the common room especially after they won the Cup for the second year in a row last year. But he was never hung up about it like this.

"I just don't know how I feel about it is all." He admitted.

"You think you might have feelings for her?" He nodded. "I am really sorry then Harry. Relationships between Wizards and Muggles can be tough."

"She's not a Muggle." He said absentmindedly and then blanched. FUCK.

"Wait. She's a wizard then?" Tracey quirked an eyebrow. He sighed and nodded. "Anyone I know?"

She wasn't even sure she wanted to hear the answer, but it had to be someone their age. Most wizards around didn't want to mess with a fourteen-year-old boy.

"Tracey. Can we talk about something else?" He asked really just wanting to move on.

Her response was to get up from her seat and start walking away. "Tracey!" He called after her and started to follow her. "Tracey! Wait up!"

He followed her for what like good five minutes before she finally stopped and whirled on him. "Can I help you with something?" She spat.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Did he say something he shouldn't have?

"If you can't even trust me to tell me who the girl is Harry then why are you even asking my advice?" She glared at him and turned away.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait." He said. She turned. "Over there." He nodded at an alleyway to their right.

She followed him into the alleyway and crossed her arms. "Well?"

He sighed. "You know her. Maybe not well but you know her." He had been looking at the ground but now looked up into her eyes. "She's in Gryffindor."

"Hermione Granger?" Tracey's eyes widened. "You kissed Hermione Granger?" She hissed.

"H-How did you know that?" He sputtered. Had she been following him on that cruise or something?

"Everybody knows that she's dating Weasley, Harry. I saw how you were acting around him. Like you were almost afraid of what he was going to do to you with one wrong word. And the fact that you said this girl is in Gryffindor sealed the deal."

His best friend could honestly be an Auror. "You're right. It's Hermione." He said almost silently.

"And you don't know how you feel?" Harry nodded. "I wish I could help Harry I really do. But you need to figure this out for yourself. I'm here for you I really am. But this is between you and Granger."

His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach. "I understand. Thanks, though Trace. It's nice having someone to talk about this with. Theo, Blaise, and Draco would give me nonstop shit if I went to them."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can talk to them at Daphne's party next week." She teased.

He was confused. "Daphne's party?"

"Yeah. Her end of the summer party? She said she sent you an invite, but the owl just came back with it unopened."

"That's… strange." He would have to ask his parents about that. Owls were supposed to be able to find you no matter unless you were under a Fidelus charm and he was sure that wasn't the case.

"Are you coming though?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll have to ask my parents, but it shouldn't be a problem." He knew his parents were wary of his friends because of their Death Eater ties but the Greengrass family was as neutral as anyone around. He knew his father had been acquainted at the very least with Lord Greengrass in the Auror Department.

"I'll let Daphne know." Tracey smiled. "In the meantime, we should probably get shopping. I have a feeling if we leave our parents alone together, they won't be able to walk into the fireplace much less floo home."

"Probably a good idea." Harry blanched. "Last thing I need too is my Dad getting kicked out of the Cauldron for starting an argument with someone."

"Sounds like mine too." Tracey agreed. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Whose family is this again?" James asked his son.

"The Greengrass family." Harry replied as he pulled down the zip on his jacket a bit.

"Xavier Greengrass' daughter?"

Harry shrugged. "I think so. I've never met him."

"And how do you know this girl?"

"We're house mates at school." Harry replied.

"Whose all going to be there?"

"Probably everyone in my year."

"And what time will you be home?"

"Eleven thirty sir." Harry sighed.

"I'm just trying to think of everything son." James said. "Just be safe. I'm not going to tell you not to drink. You're young and stupid. Just be saf-"

"I'M going to tell him not to drink." Lily snapped walking into the room. "And for him not to make a fool of himself. Nobody likes the person at the party who vomits in the bathroom." With that she glanced over at Sirius who had just entered the room.

"What are you looking at me for? I was fifteen and that was my first time drinking Firewhiskey." He retorted.

Lily snorted and turned back to her son. "Just be safe is what we're trying to say Harry."

"Yes Mum." Harry replied. He found it kind of funny that they were lecturing him about drinking when he and Tracey had found their set of parents ordering shots of Firewhiskey and tossing them back like water.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Oh, and Prongslet!" Sirius called out. "If you pick up a snake make sure you use pro-"

"SIRIUS!"

"GREENGRASS MANOR!" Harry called out before he burst out laughing. In a flash of green light, he was there and stepping out into an official looking foyer. Although a Grey family the Greengrass' were a historical Slytherin house and the décor matched it. He was reminded to much of the common room although on a much grander scale.

"Good evening. May Dotty take the young sirs coat?" Harry looked down and saw a house elf staring back up at him.

"I don't have a coat actually." Harry replied.

"Then Dotty will escort the young sir to the other children. Can Dotty have your name sir?"

"Harry Potter."

"This way Harry Potter. You're the last to arrive." Dotty led him out of the foyer and down a long hallway that was decked on both sides by numerous portraits. If Harry had to guess, he would've assumed that they were the Greengrass family over the ages.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and out stepped an older woman. Daphne's mother he guessed. She had blonde hair and brown eyes just like her daughter. She was tall and wearing casual clothes. Why wouldn't she? This was her home after all.

"Harry Potter I presume?" She asked as looked over him.

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

"Hannah Greengrass." She extended a hand and smiled. "How do you do?"

He took her hand and instead of shaking it he leaned forward and kissed her knuckles in traditional fashion. Her smile grew even wider. "A gentleman I see. Your parents should be proud."

"Potter I presume?" A man stepped out of the doorway. He was tall and barrel chested. He looked like he worked out with Mr. Davis judging from his arms. His blonde hair was slicked back and his blue eyes pierced Harry like a hot knife through butter.

"Yes sir." Harry said taking the man's hand and shaking it firmly. He wasn't going to lie. Daphne's father scared the shit out of him.

"Xavier Greengrass. Pleasure to meet you. I work with your father. A good man."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"We've wasted enough of his time Xavier." Hannah said moving aside. "Go join your friends Harry. Through this door and then the first door on the right."

"Thank you, ma'am. It was nice meeting you both." Harry smiled at both of them before moving through the door.

He pushed open the door and was immediately met with the sounds of music. "Look who finally showed up!" Theo called out swaggering over to his best mate and taking him into a bear hug. He reeked of Firewhiskey. "Took you long enough!"

"Get of me you bloody arse." Harry grunted slugging his friend in the shoulder. The music was washing over him at this point. "Never took you for someone who likes Muggle music mate."

Theo shrugged. "This Foreigner bloke isn't half bad."

"_JUST ONE GUITAR!" _Theo sang along. "_SWUNG WAY DOWN LOW!"_

"Get him some damn water somebody." Draco groaned as he sauntered over and clasped hands with Harry. "Good to see you brother."

"Draco." He nodded. "Where's Blaise?"

Draco snorted. "He can't speak right now. His lips are rather busy." Harry looked past him and saw Blaise with his tongue down Pansy Parkinson's throat.

"What's wrong Potter? Never seen someone snog before?" Daphne asked walking over. She was dressed in a green sundress. It wouldn't leave a lasting impression on anyone. She was the heir to her family. She was expected to conduct herself with class.

"Greengrass." He took her extended hand and kissed the knuckles just like he did with her mother. "Good to see you."

"You as well." She smiled at him. "Why don't you grab a drink?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He grinned.

"Hey Harry." Tracey smiled at him as he walked up. Unlike Daphne she was dressed in a red sundress that showed off just a bit too much cleavage.

"Hey Trace." He smiled at her and accepted the butterbeer she offered him.

"Where's Milly by the way Daph? I haven't seen her." Tracey asked Daphne.

"She's in France on holiday with her family." Daphne replied taking a sip of her water.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked her not seeing the two goons.

She snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "Please. You think I'd invite those two? They'd probably still be ogling my Mother in the foyer. Father would've cursed them by now."

Harry shrugged. He saw her point. "Is it just us then?" He asked.

"What you were expecting Weasley?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

Harry blanched and looked Tracey's way. Did Daphne know?

"That's not funny Daphne." Tracey grimaced. "I don't want to even think about that mouth breather being here."

Daphne shrugged. "You could do worse…actually no you couldn't."

"We had our fill of him last week." Harry grumbled. Daphne looked confused so Harry told her how they had run into Weasley in Diagon Alley.

"Oh, I forgot you two went shopping last week." Daphne said. "You took my back to school partner away from me Potter."

He shrugged. "Better luck next time Greengrass."

"What else happened?" She asked curiously.

"Erhmm we went shopping?" Harry said confused.

"And….?" She raised an eyebrow.

"DAPHNE!" Tracey hissed at her friend.

"We went for ice cream." Harry wasn't sure what the girl wanted him to say but she looked disappointed at his answer.

"Daphne." Tracey grabbed her friend by the shoulder and tugged her away. "We need to have a little chat."

"Hey Harry!" Blaise greeted him as he walked over. He had lost the newest attachment to his lips. "Didn't see you come in."

"You were rather preoccupied." Harry smirked at Blaise who had the common courtesy to blush.

"Piss off." Blaise grumbled before clasping arms with Harry. "It's good to see you though mate."

"OI!" Theo called over to them from the sofa. "If you lot are done, we're ready over here."

"Ready for what?" Harry asked as he and Blaise joined the group. Draco and Theo had taken the sofa followed by Pansy so Harry and Blaise took the two other chairs that had been gathered around, so they were all facing each other in a form of a circle.

"Truth or dare my dear boy." Theo replied taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Truth or dare."

"…How old are you again?" Blaise groaned.

"What's wrong Blaise you afraid you're going to lose?" Theo stuck out his tongue.

"One. I hate you when you're pissed mate. Two. How the bloody hell do you lose at Truth or Dare?" Harry replied for his friend.

"Trust me Potter." Daphne answered as her and Tracey rejoined the group. "There are ways."

"You okay?" Harry whispered to Tracey as she sat down next to him.

"Never better." She shrugged before popping the cap off a butterbeer and drank. "Let's just play."

"Alright Zabini you're first. Truth or dare?" Tracey said pointing her beer at him.

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this." He sighed. "Truth."

"Ever snogged anyone outside the house?"

"Shit." He muttered. Everyone's eyes were now on him. -Oise- gen-"

"I'm sorry one more time?" Draco perched closer.

"ELOISE MIDGEN!" Blaise snapped.

Everyone was silent before Draco and Theo broke out into laughter. "P-P-PIZZA FACE MIDGEN?!" Theo got out between his laughter. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Berks." Tracey glared at him and Draco. "She might have a bad case of acne but she's nice."

"A lion though?" Tracey asked Blaise who was now looking at the floor.

"Our parents are friends." He mumbled. "It was at a party at the beginning of summer."

"Let's move on." Daphne said trying to save Blaise from the teasing. "Nott you're up."

Theo got his laughter under control before answering. "Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to talk like an American cowboy for the rest of the night." Blaise said.

"What kind of dare is that?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

Blaise shrugged. "My dare. Do it or you lose."

"Fine. Y'all are some crazy bastards." Theo slurred in the worst American accent ever heard on the face of the Earth. "Worst dare I've ever heard ya hear?"

"Your turn Parkinson."

"Truth." She replied.

"When did ya lose your virginity."

The other girls looked aghast, but Pansy merely thought about it. "Last summer. My parents and I went on holiday. We stayed at this nice hotel for wizards. I met a boy our age from Russia…things happened."

"My turn." She pushed on. "Greengrass."

"Pass." Daphne replied simply.

"You can't pass." Pansy frowned.

"My party. My rules."

"Fine." Pansy looked over at Harry. "Harry."

"Truth." He replied.

"Last place you snogged."

"What's with all the sexual questions?" He grumbled.

She shrugged. "We're waiting." His mates looked over at him in anticipation. Daphne was giving him the same look which confused the hell out of him.

"Two weeks ago." He muttered. "Me and my family went on a cruise. I met a girl there."

"A Muggle." Draco snorted. "Don't know how you didn't throw up in your own mouth."

Harry shrugged. "Your turn mate."

"Fine. Truth."

"Last person you snogged."

"You're right these snogging questions are annoying." Draco sputtered his eyes flicking between Harry and Theo who had suddenly gone quiet. "Dare."

"Fine then. Try to lick your elbow."

"Is that all?" Draco smirked. "Idiot."

He brought his elbow up to his face and stretched out his tongue. No matter how much he strained he couldn't reach it. "We're waiting." Harry smirked.

"Piss off." Draco finally responded conceding defeat. "My bloody turn. Davis."

"Truth."

"Tell us one secret that you've been hiding for years."

Tracey's eyes went wide. "That sounds more like a Dare, Malfoy."

He shrugged. "We're asking you to tell the truth about something. Sounds like a truth to me."

"We're waitin little lady." Theo said.

Everyone's eyes were now on Tracey. Harry saw that she was trembling and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "Trac-"

She shot to her feet and stormed towards the door.

"What's her problem?" Draco asked himself more than anyone else.

"Idiot." Daphne spat at him. "Where are you going Potter?"

Harry had gotten up and started after his friend. "You had your turn Greengrass." He glared at her. "I'm going to talk to her."

He ignored her calling after him and walked out into the hallway where he was met with the sound of someone crying. He looked over and saw his best friend on the ground her arms wrapped around her legs. "Trace." He said gently walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"H-H-Harry?" She sputtered looking up suddenly and seeing him there. Tears were falling like a river down her cheeks and her face was redder than an apple. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You're obviously upset." He smiled at her hoping it would make her feel better. "I'm a shoulder to cry on if you want."

And she did after a brief hesitation. She buried her head into his jacket and let loose for a full two minutes. He didn't say a word the entire time. He just let her cry.

When she finally started to stop, he finally spoke. "Is everything okay Trace?" He whispered to her.

She looked up at him and into his eyes. She didn't say a word.

"Trac-"

His words were then muffled when her lips met his own.

* * *

**A/N: Why can't life be simple when you're young? Poor Harry. His life is getting turned upside everything he thought he knew is going batshit crazy.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I know I haven't been working on this story as much as I have Serpent and Her Lion but my muse was silent up until now. I'll be better about posting for y'all!**

**-RJS**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters. Real life takes precedent. Honestly until I complete Serpent and Her Lion that'll take most of my time. I have a couple more stories in the works but they're in the outlining phases right now so y'all will have to wait. **

**Also, just so y'all know this chapter almost didn't happen. For those who have been following my Serpent and Her Lion story for a while you'll know that when I wrote the Yule Ball, One Drive decided to delete my chapter of 10,000 words. They tried that bullshit with me this time.**

**Luckily, I've gotten into the habit of emailing myself the chapter every time I finish it for the night. NOT TODAY SATAN!**

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." James smiled drowsily at his wife who was stirring next to him.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled back as the morning light hit her in the face. Wait…morning light? "James what time is it?"

"It can't be past eight." James yawned. "The alarm would've woken us up." Although he had married a Muggle-born, Lily had been fine all these years using the wizarding way for most things to get by. It was easier in most regards. But ever since James had become friends with Arthur Weasley at the Ministry who was a lover of everything Muggle, James had begun to share this fasciation. Not so much that he would ever request a transfer to Arthur's department. He loved his job far too much to ever leave it. Dark Wizards were still out there, and they needed to be dealt with.

He had however gone out and bought a television the day after he had lunch with Arthur. After hours and hours of fiddling with the thing and almost setting the house on fire from a split wire or two he finally caved and had a man from a cable company come and help set it up. Over the years he had acquired more and more Muggle devices but the one he was most satisfied with was the alarm clocks.

"Lily!" He had told his wife. "The Tempus spell is all well and good, but it only allows you to read time not set a reminder. This'll help us so much!" And it had once or twice. It had helped James make his interview for squad leader in the Auror department when his body didn't naturally wake him up in time. He was usually fine waking up in the morning but sometimes his body liked to play tricks on him and his wife.

"Did you unplug it last night?" He asked his wife as he looked at the clock.

"Why would I do that?" Lily asked as her drowsiness began to fade.

"I don't know. It's not showing anything though." He looked behind the table where the clock was plugged into. "It looks like it's plugged in too. That's odd."

"If it's plugged in then why isn't it showing anything?" She asked the gravity of the situation finally hitting her.

He shrugged.

As if meant as a reply they heard a sound outside their window coming from the street. The sound of a truck backing up. Lily walked over to the window and saw a truck that had the logo of the electric company on it parked out on the street. Men were walking to and from as they attempted to do their task. That task was apparently the downed electric line that had fallen and become disconnected from its fellows.

"James." She whirled around and looked at her husband who was rubbing his eyes. "The alarm clock wasn't unplugged. The power went out."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Look outside." She snapped. He got up and did as she asked.

"They work for the power company?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yes!" She retorted. "_Tempus!" _

_**10:30**_

"WHAT?!" James exclaimed. "B-B-B-"

"WE SHOULD'VE LEFT FOR KINGS CROSSING AN HOUR AGO!" She roared. "GO GET HARRY UP! GET YOUR SHOES! TAKE A SHOWER!"

Countless more words were thrown between the two but everyone was already snapping to their duties, so it didn't matter. Lily sprinted down the hallway towards her son's room and hammered on the door before throwing it open. "HARRY!" She yelled. "WE OVE-"

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" She blinked. Her son was sitting on his bed packing the last of his clothes into his trunk.

"You're up?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah?" He replied confused. "I've been up for a couple hours now." It was fast approaching Quidditch season now. He always liked to get up early make himself a nice breakfast of eggs and toast and then go on a run. After that he spent about a half hour doing a full body workout. He alternated days to give his muscles time to recover but he always got up for his run no matter what.

"Oh. Well good." Lily sputtered. "Get dressed then. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"I am dres-"

"Well then head downstairs!" She snapped. She wouldn't let her son know how embarrassed she was that he up before and more prepared than his parents were. "We're flooing to Kings Crossing."

"Is that legal?" He asked. There were Muggles everywhere. Wouldn't they be breaking some sort of law?

"There are a couple fireplaces reserved for Aurors. We'll use those." She replied. "Now get downstairs."

"Is Harry awake?" James called out to her from the shower as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Yes." She replied simply as she stepped into the shower after disrobing.

"LILY!" He squealed.

"What." She looked at him. "This is faster, and we'll save water."

"Erhmm okay." He stammered.

"You're not getting lucky right now James Potter if that's what you're thinking." She rolled her eyes.

"What. NO! Of course not!" Honestly that's exactly what he had been thinking. "I jus-"

"Let's just hurry up and get going." She interrupted him.

They quickly went about their business not even bothering to apply hair conditioner. Lily guaranteed she would look like a damn mess as soon as she stepped unto that platform. Whatever. As long as Harry made the train on time that's all that mattered. Those floo points wouldn't remain open forever. They closed soon and wouldn't open for another few hours.

Honestly, they could just Apparate but it wasn't wise to make that trip with so many Muggles about and it was impossible to Apparate directly unto the Platform.

They had maybe ten minutes to make it before the portal closed. They had to hurry.

"Is Harry ready to go?" James asked as they walked down the stairs.

Before Lily could answer their son answered for her. "I've been ready almost an hour." He said with a hint of impatience by the fireplace. "Are _you_ guys ready to go?"

"Morning Prongs. Lily Doe." Sirius said walking in eating an apple. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"W-What are you doing up?" James said aghast. His friend had the day off from the Department that day same as him so James figured he would be sleeping well into the afternoon.

"Who me?" Sirius asked pointing towards himself. "I've been up for hours. Me and Harry went on our usual run today."

"Usual?" Lily repeated.

"Padfoot and I have been doing this for about two months now." Harry said.

"It's been doing a wonder on my body!" Sirius smiled. "Still can't keep up with this one though."

James and Lily blinked and looked at each other. "We need to get going Harry." Lily finally settled on. "Or you'll be late for the train."

"Whose fault is that?" Harry grumbled as he picked up his trunk.

"Want to say that a little louder young man?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No Mum." Harry said quickly.

"Alright I'll go first." James said grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "The destination is _Kings Outpost_."

Harry nodded.

James called out the destination and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Your turn Harry." Lily said nodding at the fireplace.

Harry grabbed his suitcase and climbed in. Luckily his mother was carrying Hedwig's cage, so this was a bit of a better fit. "KINGS OUTPOST!"

It took less than a second, but Harry was thrust forward out of the grate into a small room. "Easy there Harry." James catching his son before he could hit the ground.

"This your boy, James?" Harry looked over and there was a man leaning up against a wall. Harry looked around and while small there was a lot of activity coming through here. There was a line of grates that were popping out people. It almost looked like the long line of floo grates at the Ministry although on a much smaller scale.

"What gave it away Trevor?" James asked as Lily came out of the fireplace holding a very displeased Hedwig. The owl clearly didn't like floo travel.

"Only the fact he looks just like you." Trevor shrugged. "Lily good to see you."

"Trevor." She nodded and smiled at him. "Been too long."

"Me and Lauren would love to have you both over for dinner sometime soon." Trevor returned the smile.

"Sounds spectacular!" Lily grinned.

"Harry." Dad turned to him. "This is a colleague of mine from work. Trevor Flint."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Flint." Harry put a hand forward.

"None of that Mr. business." The man rolled his eyes but shook Harry's hand. "Nice firm grip. I like it. It's either Trevor or Flint. One or the other. Mr. makes me feel old or it's like one of niece's bloody friends is addressing me. You might know her she's in your year at Hogwarts."

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"I know Daphne. We're fri- we're familiar with each other."

"Don't worry young Harry." Trevor sighed. "I know she's not exactly Miss Popularity in your school. I keep telling my brother in la-"

"I'm sorry Trevor." Lily interrupted. "We really should be going. We can't let Harry miss the train."

"Oh of course!" Trevor said. "On with you lot then. I'll owl you about dinner. Harry it was nice meeting you."

"You too Trevor." Harry said before his mother grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched him towards the door.

"We have to hurry!" Lily said as they rushed down a long hallway. Around them other wizards were doing the same. The only difference was that they were taking their sweet time and they didn't have any children with them.

"Are they all going to Hogwarts Dad?" Harry asked. There had always been security at the Platform but never this much. Could they all be going on the train?

James didn't answer immediately. It was obvious he was trying to think of the best way to answer the question. He didn't want to lie to his son but he wouldn't be kept in the dark forever. Dumbledore would see to that. "Some of them Harry." James replied simply as they walked out of the long hallway and into the bustling Kings Crossing. Harry looked behind him and saw a vending machine door close behind him. A deterrent to Muggles most likely.

"Some of them?" Harry asked as they walked towards where they needed to go. "Why though? And why so many?"

"It's not my place to say Harry."

"But-"

"Harry." Lily snapped at her son. "Your father told you he can't tell you. Don't press the issue."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry grumbled. He would write his father while he was at school. Maybe then he would be a bit more open.

"Oh, look James there's the Weasley's." Lily said waving to a group of redheads that were moving towards the area between Platform nine and ten.

"Shit." Harry mumbled.

"James! Lily!" Molly called out as the Potter's drew closer. "So good to see you!"

"Molly!" Lily smiled as she embraced her friend. "It's been far too long."

"Arthur." James shook the man's hand and then smiled at Molly.

"James." Arthur said and then looked behind James at Harry. "And this must be your son. Harry is it?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded robotically.

"It's good to meet you young man." Arthur said shaking the boy's hand. "From what your father tells me we'll likely be seeing you in the professional ranks for Quidditch when you graduate."

Ron snorted. "Something you'd like to add Ronald?" Molly gave him a look that dared him to speak up.

"I just don't think he's good enough." Ron offered glaring at Harry.

"Honestly Ron he probably could start for the Cannons right now if he wanted." Fred (or was it George?) chimed in. "That's not really saying much." Twin Two finished.

Harry nodded at them both. He had meant what he had told Hermione on the cruise. He and more than a few other Slytherins found the twins hilarious. He didn't hold their house against them.

Just the very thought of Hermione made Harry's heart pang. Did she really mean what she had said? Did she still want to be friends with him? Honestly, he didn't know what his feelings for her were. He had never had a steady girlfriend before but that didn't mean he hadn't dated around. None of his experiences with those girls even came close to how he felt around Hermione. He knew it was probably little more than a crush but at the same time he couldn't just go on not knowing. She was all he had been thinking about over the waning days of summer. Well her and Tracey.

That reminded him that he needed to make things right with his friend. After she had kissed him, she had drawn back and had started to stammer out non comprehensible sentences which had ended when she had run off and locked herself in the guest room. Not even Daphne had been able to get her to come out for the rest of the night.

Tracey had refused to answer any of Harry's letters afterwards. Hedwig would deliver the letters, but she would return with no reply. Did that mean Tracey didn't want to be his friend anymore? He just wanted to talk to her and sort things out. If she would let him.

"Have you met our daughter Ginny, Harry?" Molly asked.

Harry looked over and saw the youngest Weasley standing by Fred and George. Harry and she had never really spoken except to exchange customary trash talk between Seekers in the game they had played in his third year and her second. She had gained his respect almost instantly though when she had been named Seeker. While it was true Gryffindor didn't have anybody like him, they still had more than a few candidates who were worthy of starting and Ginny Weasley had beaten them all out. That meant something to him.

"Hello." He said politely offering his hand. After a moment's hesitation she took it.

"Hi." She replied. "Looking forward to playing against you this year."

"Looking forward to catching the Snitch from under your bloody nose is more like it, Potter!" Ron smirked.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny snapped at her brother and then looked back at Harry. "I meant it though. You have a good team this year. And congratulations by the way."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being named Quidditch Captain..." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhm…what?" Harry said confused. "I haven-"

"Oh, Harry that reminds me!" Lily said suddenly fishing something out of her pocket. "I was meaning to give this to you on the Train but might as well do it now before I forget."

She thrust an envelope into his hands. It had the Hogwarts seal emblazoned on it and it looked like there was something that was pressing against the envelope from the inside. It was addressed to Harry from Professor Snape. "It came with your grades." Lily finished. The letter looked like it had been opened and resealed.

"Why am I just now getting this?" Harry glared at his mother. She had gone through his mail? That was a serious invasion of privacy.

Lily's response was to return the glare. She leaned over and whispered to him. "If you recall you were on thin ice when that letter came. Or should I tell the Weasley's?"

"No Ma'am." He said quickly his face tinging pink. "Thank you." He said.

"Would you look at the time!" Molly said. "Children! We best get going! The train will leave in ten minutes."

"Care for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron after we get rid of the kids Arthur?" James asked. "If I remember correctly you still owe a round for when we went out for drinks last week."

"Was hoping you'd forget about that." Arthur sighed. "Fine then. Leaky Cauldron is it th-"

"You okay Arthur?" James asked as his friend stopped midsentence. Following his gaze James turned and frowned. Walking towards them was the person he would rather lose his magic than spend eternity with.

"Well well well." Lucius said as he and his family sauntered over. Lucius was carrying his cane as usual. Why he carried that thing around James had no idea. It only made him look like a rich little shit even more. It's not like it concealed his wand. Everyone knew that's where the arse kept his wand anyway. "James. Arthur. So good to see you."

"Lucius." They both all but spat at him.

"To those of you who don't know her allow me to introduce my wife, Narcissa." Lucius said.

"Hello." She said and then saw the youngest Potter by his father. "Harry. So good to see you."

"Mrs. Malfoy." He smiled at her. She had always been kind to him and had never failed to send him a gift on Christmas or his birthday.

"I was so happy when Draco told me you were named Quidditch Captain! Congratulations."

"Thank you." Harry said after a brief hesitation before giving Draco a look telling him that they would talk about this later. Draco merely shrugged as it went completely over his head.

"Yes congratulations." Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I was surprised when I heard. I thought that Draco was a shoe in but there's nothing to be done about it now."

"I guess Snape got one thing right, then didn't he?" James muttered under his breath.

"What was that Potter?" Lucius asked.

"I think you heard me Malfoy." James growled.

"James not here." Lily implored and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's amazing." Lucius scoffed.

"What's that _Lucius_?" Arthur asked as he motioned Ron back. His son had been creeping steadily towards the Malfoy boy ever since they had arrived. It was no big secret that the two detested each other. Arthur had gotten a few letters from Dumbledore over the years saying that Ron had to be restrained by his fellow Gryffindors from going after Draco in some instances.

"It's amazing how young Harry here could have turned out so well despite his upbringing." Lucius said snidely.

"You bastard." James snarled as he started at Malfoy but was restrained by his wife.

"No." She said firmly and then glared at Lucius. "I'd get you and your family on that Platform. Unless you want your son to miss that train."

Lucius looked as if he wanted to say something, but his wife beat him to it. She looked more than flustered about the situation at hand although it appeared that most of her ire was directed at her husband. "Come now Draco." She said to her son motioning him towards the barrier. Lucius appeared ready to say something, but she again stopped him before he could. "Lucius." She said.

"Potter. Weasley." Malfoy Sr spat at them both before following his wife with a flourish of his cape. "How dare you-" Harry thought he heard Mr. Malfoy say as they exited through the barrier.

"Cunt." James muttered.

"James!" Lily snapped at her husband.

"I meant Lucius. I would never call a woman that." James defended himself.

"Still. Language."

"You got the right of it Mr. Potter." Ron spoke up. "Nothing but dark wizards the Malfoys are." He turned to Harry and glared at him. "That's your best mate isn't it Potter? And don't even try to deny it."

"Draco is my friend." Harry glared at Weasley. He had let his mother deal with that situation because he intended to ask Draco where his bloody father got off talking to his parents like that. And bringing Harry into it no less. But he wouldn't be attacked by this prick Weasley.

"I bet you-"

"RON!" Molly barked. "That's enough. Get on the platform and wait there with your siblings."

"But-"

"Don't make me repeat myself Ronald Bilius Weasley…"

Ron muttered something under his breath but nonetheless followed his brothers and sister unto the Wizarding side of Kings Crossing.

"You'll have to forgive Ron. He's always been a bit headstrong." Arthur sighed.

"It's fine sir." Harry said even though it wasn't. "He and I aren't exactly friends."

"Yes, Ron has told me that he and you haven't seen eye to eye over the years." Arthur said the pot calling kettle black. "He's not a bad person Harry. I know he seems that way to you, but he really isn't."

Harry nodded even though he clearly didn't believe him. He would say whatever he had to, to defend his son.

"We best get going Arthur. The train will leave any minute now." Molly said.

"Right you are Molly." Arthur said. "Let's meet here and head to the Cauldron for that drink Potters. Harry was a pleasure officially meeting you."

"You as well sir." Harry said. He had always thought the Weasel's hatred of anything Slytherin ran back to his parents but that clearly wasn't the case. Maybe he was just a prick and despite what his father thought he would always be a prick.

"We should get going as well James." Lily said as soon as the Weasley's disappeared.

"You go ahead Lil. I want to talk to Harry." James said waving his wife onward.

"James we really shouldn't wait around. The trai-"

"It'll only take a moment. We'll meet you on the other side."

Lily glared at her husband. "You better not make your son miss the train to Hogwarts, James Potter or there'll be hell to pay."

James nodded and his wife went on without them, taking Harry's cart with her. "Dad should we really be wasting time? Mom is right. I don't want to miss the train."

"As I told her this won't take long." James folded his arms. "Do you see what I've been trying to tell you about Lucius Malfoy?"

"Dad." Harry sighed. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Draco is nothing like him." Harry defended his friend. Draco may not have spoken against his father, but Harry didn't want to think what Lucius would've done to his son if he had. Draco had never come out and said it, but Lucius wasn't known for a being a loving parent. Or anything resembling a parent. His only contribution had been to impregnate Lady Malfoy sixteen years ago. His mother had basically raised her son alone.

"You know the boy better than I do son, so I will have to take you at your word." James said. "But I hope you finally realize why your mother and I have refused to let you go to that household all these years."

Really…an I told you so moment? Harry's only response was to nod. "Draco's father is a horrible man. Lady Malfoy would never lay a hand on me though. I guarantee it."

"It's not her estate though Harry." James shook his head at his own son's naïve nature. "I know the Malfoy's. They would've demanded the marriage to be official through a marriage contract. That basically grants Lucius supreme power in his home. Over everyone. If he had decided to kill you in his own, Narcissa couldn't have raised a hand to defend you or risk losing her magic."

"I want you to be careful this year Harry."

"You got it." Harry rolled his eyes and started to move past his father towards the barrier, but his father put a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I mean it." James narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you really think I'm blind and deaf? I know about all of it Harry. About how children in your own house hate you for being my son. It's true. Not all Slytherins are Dark Wizards but there are more than a few Death Eater children at Hogwarts and many of them sleep only a short distance away from you."

"I don't want to lose you son. You might be asking why now? Why when you've been at Hogwarts for so many years am I warning you now?"

Harry didn't reply but he was clearly thinking the same question. "There have been sightings Harry. Just last week a building in Knockturn Alley was taken down by a squad in my department. Inside were men who previously followed Voldemort."

"That doesn't mean anything though does it?" Harry argued. "They could've just been meeting up to talk about hating Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors."

"I only wish that was true Harry." James sighed. "There were supplies there that night and not just a keg of Butterbeer. They were intending to use these supplies for…well I don't know but it can't have been good. These were items that reek of dark magic and I've only ever read about them in books."

"I can't do anything about the company you keep while you're at school Harry." James continued. "I've come to terms with that. But I'm begging you just be careful about your housemates. They'll hurt you Harry if their parents order it and I won't let them torture you because they're trying to get back at me."

"Promise me."

Harry didn't say anything at first but then nodded. "I promise Dad."

James took him into his arms, and they shared an embrace. "I love you son."

"I love you too." Harry replied.

"Ehh hemm."

They turned and saw Harry's mother staring at them. "I hate to break this moment up but the train leaves in exactly two minutes…"

"Bloody hell look at the time!" James exclaimed. "Come on now Harry!"

* * *

"On you go Hermione." Emma said smiling at her daughter.

"This is ridiculous." Daniel sighed. "We're her parents and we can't even help our own daughter onto the train?" In years past the parents of Muggle-borns had been severely restricted of what they can or couldn't do in the wizarding world but up until this year they had still been allowed to accompany their children unto the platform. It hadn't been easy getting them on there in the first place. They had been forced to rely on their children getting them through. There had been more than a few bruises and broken noses because Muggles hadn't kept their eyes forward. But the Ministry had decreed that no longer would Muggles be allowed unto the platform. Returning students should be able to help themselves and new students would be assisted by Ministry officials. Such a law had been met with outrage by pro-Muggle factions in the Wizengamot and was seen as a way to further persecute the Muggle-borns.

"I'll be fine dad." Hermione said but felt the same way as her father. A law like this was just the very something she would try to work against if she decided to go into law and honestly the choice was becoming clearer and clearer every day. Back in the early to mid-1900's an Austrian man had decided that a certain group of people was better than another group simply because of their birth. The world still felt the effects of his actions fifty years later.

"I know you will Herm." Daniel smiled down at his only child. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I worry about you."

"And I keep telling you that you don't have to." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oi." He frowned good naturedly. "It's my right as a father. Worrying is what I do."

"If you say so." Hermione said.

"You'll remember to writ-"Emma began.

"Every week. Twice if it's some sort of holiday I can't come home for." Hermione repeated the words that her mother had been saying before she left for school the past few years.

"Smart aleck." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Daniel muttered.

"Did you say something dear?" Emma said warningly.

"Just how lovely you look today." Daniel said quickly.

"That's what I thought you said." She said before turning back to her daughter who looked antsy. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I just don't want to miss the train." Hermione lied to her mother.

"The train doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes." Emma replied. "What's really the matter dear?" Why was her daughter lying to her?

"I'm fine Mum." Hermione sighed. "I'm just not ready for summer to end is all."

Emma eyes narrowed. "Daniel would you mind giving your daughter and I a moment alone?"

"Wha-"

"Daniel." This wasn't up for debate.

"Of course. I need to go look at…yeah." With that he walked off towards the news stand that was set up by platform ten.

"Really Mum I'm fine." Hermione argued. She really didn't feel like getting into it with her mother right here and now.

"I doubt that Hermione." Emma sighed. "I can't remember a time when you haven't been excited to back to school even with all those horrid children. But I have no doubts that Harry will defend you." She knew her daughter could look after herself but having an athletic young man as your "bodyguard" never hurt. At the mention of Harry her daughter flinched. "Is it Harry?" Emma asked. "Is that why you're nervous?"

After a second Hermione nodded. "What happened between you two?" The children had appeared to be having a fun time together on the cruise and then with the snap of a finger they wouldn't even go near each other. "Is it about the kiss you gave him?"

"WHAT?" Hermione's eyes went wide. How had her mother found out about that? Her parents had been passed out on the couch when she and Harry had kissed.

"You kissed him on the cheek, didn't you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…yeah that's it." Hermione said quickly. That was a close one.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hermione?" Emma asked noticing how her daughter was acting.

Hermione acted like she was thinking about it for a second but then shook her head. She loved her mother she really did. But she rather just deal with this herself. Plus, she had Lavender around if she wanted to talk to someone about boys.

"If you say so." Emma put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and smiled at her. "Just remember I'm always here for you if you want someone to talk to."

Hermione hugged her mother. "Thank you Mum I know." She loved her mother. She loved her father too. She just wanted to deal with this on her own.

"Is it safe to come back over?" Daniel asked. He was holding a copy of that day's paper.

"It was always safe Dan." Emma said. "Just not in your best interests."

"If you say so love." He said and then looked past them. "Hermione? What was that boys name that you're dating? Ron?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded at the mention of her boyfriend. She hadn't talk to him since before the trip. He wasn't exactly the one to write letters, so she knew it wasn't likely that she'd see him till they were on the train.

"Red hair? Freckles? Tall?" Daniel continued still looking past her.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I think that's him and his family over by Platform One."

Hermione whirled and sure enough her dad was right. Walking towards them was the person that she had been making plans to avoid for the rest of her life if at all possible, but fate would have it otherwise. "That's him." Hermione said shortly. "I'll just meet up with him on the train."

"Don't you want to wait for him?" Emma asked.

"No no. It's fine." Hermione said quickly. "Love you both." She gave them both a quick hug before pushing her cart through the barrier.

"That was…odd." Daniel said speaking for both of them.

"You can say that again." Emma nodded.

"That was o-"

"Daniel."

"Excuse me." A plump red-haired woman said moving around them. From the look of her she seemed to be Ron's mother. He didn't even notice them. To their disgust he was chomping down on a sandwich. Bits of it were lying on his t-shirt.

"Come on let's get back to the car." Daniel rolled his eyes. Their daughter's taste in the opposite sex was appalling.

"I want to stop at the loo first." Emma said as they started walking.

"You just went an hour ago, though didn't you?" Daniel asked holding in his groan. They had stopped at a restaurant on their way here for their last family meal before they saw their daughter at Christmas.

"Your point?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure I saw the loo over there by the vending machine." He sighed.

Over half an hour later Emma walked out of the ladies' room to her irritated husband. "You okay love?" She asked coyly.

"I'm fine. Let's jus-"

"Daniel!"

Daniel turned and grinned when he saw the Potters walking towards him and Emma. Walking with them were the same two red headed adults that he and his wife had seen earlier. Ron's parents.

"James! Lily!" Daniel said shaking James' hand firmly and accepting a hug from Lily. "So good to see you! What are you two doing here?"

"Had to drop Harry off for the Train. Off to Hogwarts." Lily replied.

"Lily." Molly coughed nervously. "The Statute." From the way these two were dressed they were clearly Muggles. What were the Potters thinking?

"The Grangers are both fine don't worry Molly." James said. "Their daughter Hermione is in Harry's year at school."

"You are Hermione's parents?" The two nodded. Molly smiled at both of them and extended a hand. "I'm Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur. Our son is actually dating your Hermione."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Emma said shaking the woman's offered hand. "I'm Emma and this is my husband Daniel."

"A pleasure." Daniel nodded politely at them.

"You're both Muggles?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Uhm…yes?" Daniel said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulling her closer. He knew that there were people in Hermione's world that didn't take to kindly to people like them. If this man was one of them, he would protect his wife no matter what.

"Marvelous!" Arthur clapped his hands together.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Arthur is the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department at the Ministry. He's always been fascinated by anything not of our world."

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Arthur said excitedly.

"We really must get going." Daniel said quickly.

"What's the rush?" James said giving Arthur a look. The man looked downcast, but he took a step back. "We were about to head to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink. Feel like joining us?"

"Would we be allowed there?" Emma asked.

"Oh of course!" Arthur said taking a step forward. "It's true the Ministry had made it so Muggles aren't allowed unto the Platform, but they're still allowed basically anywhere else. They could even visit Hogwarts if they like. It would just be difficult to get there without the train."

"What do you say Grangers?" Lily smiled. "Up for a drink?"

"Part of me wants to say no after the last time we drank together." Daniel sighed. "Still dealing with that bloody hangover."

"I think that's a yes!" Emma said answering for the both of them.

"Wonderful!" James said. "We can Apparate there and then bring you back to your car afterwards."

"Guess that means I won't be drinking." Lily rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, you won't be in any state to walk much less use magic."

"We should get going." James said his face going red.

"If you wouldn't mind Daniel." Arthur asked as they began to walk. "Perhaps you could explain something to me."

"Uhm. Certainly." Daniel replied his eyes narrowing.

"What is the purpose of a rubber duck?"

* * *

"Hey bud." Draco said as he joined Harry in the hallway. The goodbye between him and his parents had been short. Mostly just I love you and don't get into trouble.

"Hi." Harry said shortly and kept walking.

"Oh-kay." Draco shrugged. "You seen Blaise or Theo anywhere? I haven't seen them."

"Nope." Harry said popping the P with his tongue

"You okay?" Draco asked him.

"Not really." Harry shrugged.

"Harry." Draco sighed. "What's up?"

Harry whirled on his friend. "Your dad is a fucking cunt that's _what's up_."

"Because of about what happened by the Platform? Come on Harry you know he hates people like your mom." Draco picked his words carefully. If it was Hermione or Finch-Finchley in Hufflepuff he would've said Mudblood at least five times by now. Harry was his friend though and he wouldn't disrespect his mother like that.

"I understand Draco." Harry glared at his friend. "Your father is a bigot that isn't new." Draco didn't dispute that. He knew his dad wasn't a tolerant person so what was he supposed to say? "The fact that you're just trying to act like nothing is wrong is the fucking problem."

"Harr-"

"Like maybe a bloody sorry on his behalf. I know it would be full of shit but at least I'd know you feel some remorse. Are you no better than him?"

Draco glared at his friend. "Shut the hell up Harry." He snapped. "I'm sorry okay? I really am. Your mum seems like a nice person and she didn't deserve that. But don't ever compare me to that piece of dragon dung!"

Harry glared back but wished he could take his words back. He knew if Lucius Malfoy ever found out about his son's…preference, Draco would be disowned that very day. "I'm sorry mate. I was over the line. Your dad just riled me up." Harry said.

"You don't need to apologize." Draco sighed. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "We're good."

"Good. Now let's go fine Blaise and Theo. I need to sit down."

After about twenty minutes of searching they found their missing friends sharing a compartment with Daphne and Tracey. "About damn time you found us." Blaise said. "We've been waiting for a while."

"Odd." Harry said with mock confusion.

"What's that now?" Blaise asked.

"That Parkinson isn't attached to you at the lips." Harry smirked. "I thought I'd need a crowbar to pry you both apart."

The whole compartment erupted into laughter. Even Tracey managed a smile, but she wouldn't meet Harry's eyes.

Blaise's face tinged pink. "Piss off." He spat. "If you must know she's on her way to the Prefect meeting."

"Parkinson is a prefect?" Harry asked taking the seat next to Theo. "Were they drawing names out of a hat?"

Daphne snorted. "Probably because me and Tracey turned it down. I've got enough on my plate with school."

"I wonder who the other prefect is?" Theo asked nobody in particular. There was always two from each year a male and a female.

"Erhmm." Draco sputtered turning red. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Blaise called after him.

"NOWHERE!" Draco snapped and all but slammed the door behind him.

"Me thinks your question has been answered." Daphne told Theo.

The group of them laughed again. "So, Potter I feel congratulations are in order." Daphne looked over at him.

"For…" Harry asked.

"For being named Quidditch Captain?" She said as if it should be obvious.

"Did everybody know about this before me?" Harry groaned.

"Wait when did you find out?" Blaise asked.

"TODAY!" Harry sighed. "My mum gave me this letter from Snape before the train left."

"What did it say?" Theo asked.

"Don't know. Haven't read it yet."

"Well crack it open then!" Theo egged his friend on.

"Calm down there." Harry shook his head but took the letter out from his pocket. "_Diffendo."_ The envelope came open.

"_Dear Mr. Potter_" Harry read

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S YOU!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Shut up." Harry rolled his eyes.

_It is my duty as Head of Slytherin House that you have been chosen as Quidditch Captain for this years House Team. Report to me after our first Potions lesson this term so we may discuss a time to book the field for tryouts._

_Professor Serverus Snape_

"He really knows how to warm your heart doesn't he?" Theo said aloud.

Harry shrugged. "I know I'm not his favorite student…I'm probably not even in the top one hundred to be honest."

"That makes the fact that he chose you out of the entire team even more special." Daphne said. "So again. Congrats Potter."

"Thanks Greengrass." He nodded and then looked over at Tracey. "Hey Trace."

"Hi." She replied meekly.

"Good to see you." He said saying the first thing that came to mind. Around them their friends looked anywhere but towards the two of them.

"You too." She replied shortly.

He sighed. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure." She responded still not looking at him.

"In private?" He finished.

"Come on you two!" Daphne got up and grabbed the two other boys by their shoulders. "Let's go find a group of Lions to torment."

"See you both later." Blaise and Theo said as they were ushered out of the compartment.

"Hey." Harry said again trying to catch her eye.

"Hi." She replied still not looking at him.

He sighed and got up sitting down next to her. She didn't move but she became noticeably tense. "I just wanted to talk about what happened…between us I mean." He said.

"Harry." She finally looked up at him. Her lips were trembling. "We don't have to."

"I just wanted to let you know I would never want anything to come between you and I. You're my best friend Trace." He said. Now it was him who looked away.

"Even more than Draco?" She asked slowly.

"Especially more than Draco." Harry replied locking eyes with her. "I love him like the brother I never had, but he's never understood what I've gone through like you have. He wasn't there for me my first year when everyone was out for my blood. You were."

"Harry." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have never kissed you. Especially after you told me what happened between you and Granger. It wasn't fair to you."

"Tracey. There's nothing going on between me and Hermione." Harry replied. "It's just a crush. I'll get over it."

"Still though." She said. "I hope you forgive-"

She was silenced when he took her into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive." He said into her ear. "You're somebody that I consider an important person in my life. I could never be angry at you. You're my best friend."

She wrapped her arms around Harry and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm glad you're in my life too Harry." She got the vibe he was putting off. The fact that he considered her more like a sister than anything else. Looking back at it she knew what she really felt for Harry. It was nothing more than a crush and who could blame her? He was the captain of the Quidditch team, good looking, and a great guy. There were more than a few girls in Hogwarts that shared how she felt.

"You're going to meet somebody Trace that'll treat you like a princess." He drew back and smiled sadly at her. "That's just not me though."

"Come off it Harry." She rolled her eyes. "We'd be a disaster. You're great and all but you spend far too much time polishing your broom." He raised an eyebrow and her face tinged pink. "I MEANT YOUR FIREBOLT YOU PRAT!"

* * *

Hermione was coming back from the Prefect meeting when she saw them. It had been short and down to the point. Just a welcome to the new Prefects and what was to be expected of them. They were also given a schedule for their patrols.

She was looking for the compartment that Lavender was in when she saw…them.

There was Harry hugging Tracey Davis. They were so close together they were probably going in for another addition to their snogging session they were in the middle of.

She didn't know why she was so aggravated. Her and Harry weren't an item. They were simply friends. The only reason she was mad was because of that kiss he had given her on the cruise. Right. That's why she had been so angry she almost went for her wand to curse Davis.

Whatever. She was together with Ron and happy. She would uphold her promise to Lavender…eventually.

Until then she had her Prefect duties to deal with. There were a couple of perks. That's not why she had accepted but it was nice. It was a nice addition to her resume and there was also the fact that they had their own bathroom. She always hated showering with the other girls. Not because she was self-conscious of her body but because they never stopped talking while they cleaned themselves. They couldn't take ten minutes off from gossiping?

It was strange that they shared the bathroom with the Quidditch Captains though. Then again there weren't as many to warrant their own bathroom. She wondered who the captains for this year were.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update on this! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Weasley!" Snape snapped for probably the third time that class. "If you and Finnegan do not pay attention, you'll spend the next week scrubbing cauldrons for my N.E.W.T. students."

"Without magic."

Even Ron knew that N.E.W.T. students typically had to deal with the more complicated and potential messy potions at Hogwarts. He mumbled an apology and sank down in his seat.

"Now. As I was saying." Snape said still leering at Weasley. "At the end of this term you will expected to take your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams or as most call them O.W.L.'s. I do not tolerate mediocrity. I only accept students with an Outstanding for my N.E.W.T. level courses so if you wish to move on you must work harder in my class than you ever have before. Even then however it will still not be enough, and I will be joyously separated from the majority of you."

"Now turn to page three hundred and sixty-four. Today groups of three will be attempting to brew the Draught of Peace. Get to work."

"I'll go get the ingredients. You guys get the cauldron ready." Theo said before walking off towards the front of the classroom leaving Blaise and Harry behind.

"So?" Blaise asked as he arrayed the knives.

"….so what?" Harry said slowly not understanding what his friend was getting at.

"How'd it go with you and Tracey you dolt?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business but well." Harry responded looking over at the table where his best friend had partnered with Parkinson and Greengrass. Their eyes locked and she gave him a soft smile which he returned. Everything felt like it was back to normal between the two of them. They had even sat together at breakfast that morning.

"Just checking mate." Blaise shrugged. "You're one of my best friends Harry, I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright."

"It is Blaise." Harry patted his friend on the back. "Thanks."

"Alright." Theo said returning with an armful of ingredients. "Let's get to work. What do you want to do Blaise?"

"Is nothing an option?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"No." Theo said glaring at his friend.

"Fine." Blaise groaned. "I'll start cutting up stuff."

"It's not just stuff. They're ingredients." Theo corrected.

"Stuff. Ingredients. Who cares?" Blaise retorted.

"I'll help you Blaise." Harry said quickly stopping another argument between the two before it could continue. They were known for their tendency to argue about literally anything.

"So, I guess I'll mix them…as always." Theo said indignantly and looked at Harry. "I don't know why you don't want to try your hand at this Harry. Haven't you always wanted to be an Auror?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah but plans change." Even he knew that was a lie as soon as it left his lips. That's all he had ever wanted to be was an Auror just like his Dad even though people told him he could play professionally. He had seen how quickly Quidditch careers flamed out especially the Seeker. They were the number one targeted player on the pitch and consequently suffered the most injuries. He wanted to help people not entertain them.

"Come on mate. You'd really be a wiz at this if you just put forth a bit of effort." Theo said. "Next time I'll let you take the lead."

Harry nodded. He meant what he had told his parents. He would try harder this year and that included putting forth a bit more effort into his schoolwork. It all started here.

It wouldn't be easy though especially with his new position as Captain. It would've been nice to know about this weeks ago when he first got the letter so he would be able to be a bit more prepared.

That's when he remembered he was supposed to talk to Snape after class to discuss the time to book the Quidditch field for tryouts. They wouldn't have an easy go at it. Besides himself, Draco, and Blaise, they were only returning one starter from their championship last year. They had to replace two Chasers and a Beater. It was best to get started as soon as possible.

There were some advantages to being named Captain though. He was able to be out a bit later than other students. He even had access to the Prefect Bathroom. He knew most of the Prefects from their year already. They had been flaunting it at the Welcome Feast last night. The only House he didn't know was Gryffindor.

Speaking of Gryffindor.

He scanned the classroom for her until he finally found her two tables up and to the left. She was sitting with Lavender Brown and Sally-Anne Perks.

He had missed seeing her on the train. He thought that with time maybe his crush would go away, but it hadn't. If anything, it had gotten stronger. He knew that she was dating Weasley, but he couldn't help it. Even if he did hate the prick, he had a policy of not meddling in other people's relationships. He wouldn't want someone messing with his so why should he try to break theirs up?

If only he could get her alone. Just so they could talk even fo-

"Harry!" Theo said again for the tenth time. "Are you there?"

"W-What?" Harry asked looking over at Theo. "What are you on about?"

"Can you pass the Hellebore?" Theo said again.

"Oh yeah sorry." Harry said passing the syrup over.

"You okay?" Theo asked concerned. "You don't look like you're all there."

"Yeah." Harry said. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about it." Theo said stirring their cauldron.

"I might take you up on that." Harry said to placate him.

"OI!" Blaise glared at Harry. "You'll tell him, but you won't tell me?"

"Honestly mate." Harry sighed. "I think I'll work this out on my own. I don't think you two can help me."

"Like I said Harry. We're here to talk if you want." Theo said.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and passed him the next ingredient without him asking for it.

"See? What'd I tell you? You're a natural." Theo exclaimed.

"Nott, Zabini, Potter!" Snape called out from his desk. "Kindly focus on your assignment."

"Yes Professor." Theodore responded. "Alright Harry now…"

The rest of the class went by in a rush. Harry's attention was evenly divided by their potion and by his secret friend two tables up and to the left. "Take a sample from your cauldron and label it with everyone in your group names and place them on my desk. You will receive your grade next class." Snape drawled.

"Potter. Stay behind." He continued his eyes falling on Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry responded. He turned to his friends who awaited him. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you at Herbology."

"What does he have to talk to you about?" Blaise asked.

"Quidditch probably." Theo answered. "That letter did say he wanted to talk to Harry after the first class."

"Partner with me in Herbology?" Tracey asked after the other two started walking away with Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco had partnered with those two idiots, but he still would probably squeeze out an Outstanding. His Father was the owner of the biggest Potions manufacturing company in the world. His Godfather was also Snape himself and no doubt had probably been schooling him since before he could walk.

"You don't want to partner with me?" Daphne huffed.

"Call it variety." Tracey rolled her eyes and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Sure Trace." Harry replied. "Save a seat for me?"

"You got it." She smiled at him. The three of them quickly said their goodbyes with the two girls following behind the rest of their housemates.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked approaching Snape's desk.

"Yes. Sit." The man replied.

"I'm sorry but will this take long sir?" Harry asked as he sat down. "I have Herbology and it starts in a hal-"

"If you think that you will not make it to the Greenhouses on time Potter then I will write you a note to give to Professor Sprout." Snape hadn't looked up once from whatever he was writing. He couldn't have been grading papers. The term had just started today. Finally, he looked up. "I would like to speak to you about Quidditch."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded. The badge on his robes suddenly felt heavier than it had before almost as if he was afraid his Head of House would take it away.

"As Captain you have the responsibility of setting tryouts for Slytherin's team. When do you plan on having them?" Snape asked.

"Erhm…well." Harry said. He had thought about it a bit but with everything else on his plate he hadn't devoted his full attention to it.

"Have you not been preparing for this season?" Snape raised an eyebrow a touch of anger seeping into his voice. Almost as if he was regretting the decision to pass on the Captainship to this boy.

"Honestly sir I only found out I was made Captain yesterday." Harry said honestly.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Snape asked. "I sent the letter by school owl over a month ago. You should've had more than enough time to have had at least an idea of how to approach this season."

"My parents forgot to give me the letter." Harry said after hesitating a moment. What was he supposed to tell his Head of House? That his parents had refused to give him his letter because his grades had been less than stellar?

"I see." Snape sighed. "Be that as it may we must still set a day for tryouts."

Harry about it for a moment. "How about this Saturday?"

"That is quite soon." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

"I need to get my team together sir. We need to replace three starters and make sure we all have team chemistry. I remember Adrian had to cut more than a few underclassmen last year. We should be able to replace him, Flint, and Warrington."

"As you say Potter." Snape replied. "Very well. I will book the Pitch for this Saturday at one."

"Thank you, sir." Harry nodded.

Snape grabbed two pieces of parchment and began writing something down on one of them and when he was finished, he handed it to Harry. "That is your note to Professor Sprout if you require it." He began writing on the other one. This one took him a bit longer but when he was finally done, he also handed it Harry. "And this is the information about tryouts. You will post it in the Common Room." Harry was about to ask why the Professor didn't just post it himself, but he remembered the obvious. The only times Snape had made visits to the Common Room were usually when he was forced to make an announcement to the students of how to conduct themselves. He had come last night to tell the first years and any returning students what was to be expected of them as a member of Slytherin House. He basically let the house sort itself out. The students for lack of a better word governed themselves and as long as no one was seriously hurt or killed then he didn't care.

"Yes sir." Harry replied taking both parchments and putting the one with the announcement on it in his bag with care. If that was damaged there'd be hell to pay with Snape. He didn't want to ask for another one.

Snape resumed writing what he had been at the beginning of their conversation. It was like as if this was seen as sort of a dismissal. Harry made no move to get up. Snape tried to ignore Harry as if he did his student would simply disappear. When that proved fruitless, he finally looked up. "Was there something else you needed Potter?"  
"Yes sir. I was…" Harry fell silent.

"Well? Spit it out. My time is valuable." Snape snapped.

"Sir. I was just wondering…why me?"

"Why you what Potter?"

"For Captain." Harry said wishing he never had brought this up, but he needed to have his question answered.

"You find it strange that I selected you?" Snape asked even though he knew the reason why.

"Uhm…" Harry said slowly picking his words carefully. "I just know I'm not your favorite student sir. So, I thought you'd choose someone like Draco, maybe even Blaise."

"Mr. Malfoy and Zabini are perfectly good players. I doubt they'll have what it takes to play in the professional league as yourself, but they will do for our House team."

"In any case they do not posses what you have. You are a natural leader."

"Tell me." Snape asked before Harry could respond. "Why is it that I selected Mr. Pucey over Flint last year?"

"Because Flint would've been a terrible Captain sir." Harry responded as if the answer was obvious.

"You are correct and wrong at the same time." Snape sighed. "I picked Pucey because he exemplifies the qualities of Slytherin house. He was ambitious, and willing to do whatever he had to, to achieve his goal. Flint was just a cruel little worm who loved inflicting pain."

"That is why I chose you Potter." Snape continued. "Whereas Draco wouldn't be as bad a Captain as Flint would've been, he still wouldn't have been able to take this team to its goal: another House Championship."

"That is the goal year in, and year out. Anything less will not be tolerated. Even with us needing to replace three starters we still have the most talent of any House at this school. I expect you to bring that out of your teammates. Am I understood, Potter?"

"Y-Yes sir." He was at loss for words. Year after year he had always thought that he was a disappointment to his house and that Professor Snape agreed with him. To hear the opposite stirred something inside of him.

"You are dismissed." Snape said going back to whatever he had been writing.

Harry nodded. He got up and started walking towards the door. "And Potter." Harry turned to see Snape staring at him. Like a hawk. "If your grades slip again this year as they did the last? I will strip you of your badge so fast that you won't even realize I did it. Not only that I will forbid you from playing Quidditch for my House."

"Just as I said. I wish for another Championship but how can I uphold the integrity of this House if I do not push for my students to harness the qualities of it. That includes ambition. Push yourself this year Potter, or you will regret it."

"Yes sir." Harry said quickly before turning and exiting the room. Now he had another motivation to hit the books this year.

* * *

She had felt his eyes on her the entire class. When he thought she wasn't looking she had seen him. What was his deal? He was together with Davis wasn't he so why was he looking at her like that? She didn't think he was the kind of boy to cheat around on a girl. Was he really just trying to be friends?

"Hermione!" Lavender called out catching up to her. "Where are you going? You were out of there like a lightning bolt."

"I just want to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She replied even though it was a lie. She just didn't want to talk to Harry. She would eventually, just not with all these people around. Luckily Professor Snape had needed him for some reason.

"What do you know about this new professor?" Lavender asked her but it was like she was more asking herself. "Professor Lupin."

Dumbledore had introduced the man at the feast last night. Honestly Hermione hadn't been surprised. It seemed every they had a new Professor for that class. Almost like it was cursed. If she didn't decide to go into law, she sure wasn't going to be teaching. She might get stuck with that class and end up for the worst. "I'm not sure." She answered. "I'm sure he must be qualified."

"What about Professor Lockhart?" Lavender raised an eyebrow. "He was nice to look at, but he was an idiot."

"Point taken." Hermione nodded. "I don't think the Headmaster would make the same mistake twice though." Or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

Suddenly she felt a familiar arm slink around her shoulder. "Hello there." Ron said. "Finally found you, did I?" He moved in for a kiss but she unconsciously turned her head, so his lips met her cheek.

"Hey Ron." She smiled at him as he pulled back disappointed. "Sorry I've just been really busy. I looked for you on the train." She lied through her teeth.

He shrugged. "I was in the usual car." His friends nodded absentmindedly as they walked alongside Hermione and Lavender. The only one that acknowledged Hermione was Neville who gave her a smile which she returned.

"I should've looked harder then." She replied.

"No big deal." He said. "You can make it up to me later."

"I need some help _studying_." His emphasis on the word studying made it all too clear that he expected a snogging session.

"Classes just began today Ron." Lavender answered for her friend.

"So? I still need some help." He glared at her. She had been his friend they were both children. Why was she doing this to him?

"You'll have to get someone else sorry." Hermione replied. "I have patrols after dinner, so I don't think I'll have the time tonight."

"Patrols?" He asked confused. "What do you mean patrols?"

"For the Prefects?" She said as if the badge on her robes should be glaringly obvious. It was literally right in front of him after all.

"I didn't know you got named a Prefect." He answered indignantly.

"She was the only real choice in our year honestly." Lavender said. "I'm not Prefect material and neither are any of the other girls."

"I agree." Neville said softly.

"So, you both are going to be doing your patrols together then…?" Ron said his eyes shifting towards Neville's robes where the P badge was shining bright.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Neville answered.

Hermione's eyes moved back and forth between her boyfriend and his friend. Obviously, there was a lot of tension between the two over the subject though she didn't understand why. Maybe she could ask Neville later.

"I'm sorry Ron." She interceded before the argument could escalate. "I just can't tonight. I promise I'll help you with your homework though some other night." JUST his homework though.

"Fine." He shrugged. "I'll just head to the library after dinner then and see if I can get started on it."

"Do you even know where the Library is mate?" Seamus snorted.

Ron glared at the other boy. "Yeah! It's…in the school."

Seamus broke into laughter and he was followed by Dean. "You're right Ron!" Dean chortled. "It's definitely in the school!"

"Piss off." He muttered.

"Do you lot know anything about this new Professor?" Lavender asked the boys.

Three of them shrugged but Ron nodded. "He went to school with Mum and Dad I know that much. Supposed to be a wiz at DADA so you know we're going to get our money's worth."

This made Hermione ooze with anticipation. Finally! A Professor who knew what he was doing! Professor Moody had been well and good, but he had been a bit gruff for her taste. She was actually looking forward to DADA now.

* * *

"Hey Neville." Hermione asked as they headed back towards the Prefect Bathroom. They had just been relieved by the Gryffindor Prefects from Sixth year. They hadn't seen much except run into Peeves who did nothing but blow raspberries at them before yawning and taking a snooze right there in the air.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is everything alright?" She asked easing around the question.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?" He looked confused.

"Uhm well… never mind." She sputtered.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked looking a bit concerned. "Did Ron say something?"

"About what?" She asked curiously. This was the perfect lead into his question she had to take it.

He sighed. "I don't know if I should talk about it." He said a bit guiltily.

"Neville you can trust." She promised. "Tell me what's on your mind."

He sighed before finally answering. "Ron was the first person besides my Gran I told I was made Prefect when I got the letter. She actually looked…proud when I told her."

"Has she not ever looked proud before?"

He paused before shaking his head. "It's a little difficult to talk about."

"We don't have to." She said quickly. "Just tell me about Ron."

He continued. "Like I said I wrote Ron the second I got the badge. No reply. That's typical for him though." She nodded being used to the same treatment. "Then I finally saw him on the train. After a while I asked him if he had gotten the letter. He said he had. Although he didn't say it friendly or nothing."

"He asked how they could've picked me over him." Neville said.

"WHAT?!" Neville looked away at her outburst. "Sorry! It's just a little difficult to believe that. He's never been the most compassionate, but I wouldn't think he'd say that to someone, least of all you!"

"I thought the same thing." Neville said darkly. "I asked him how he could say that to me? I thought he was my friend."

"He told me that if anyone should've gotten it, that it should've been him."

Hermione snorted in a very un-lady like way. "Neville, Ron would be a disaster as a Prefect. He doesn't know to enforce the rules for one." She had a million other reasons, but she would leave it at that.

"I tried to say the same thing only not in so many words. Maybe that he would be too busy with Quidditch that he wouldn't be able to keep up with his prefect duties."

"He told me to stop trying to lie to him. That my Gran must've made some deal with McGonagall to name me Prefect. They don't get along my Gran and McGonagall and even if they did neither of them would ever go for that."

"So, what did you do?" Hermione asked as they stopped outside the Prefect Bathroom.

"I resisted the urge to punch him and just walked away. I sat with Ernie and a few Hufflepuffs on the train."

"Neville! You could've come and sat with me and Lavender!" She said.

He shrugged. "It's fine. It was nice talking to them. Gave me a little perspective outside the house and all."

She smiled at him. "That's great Neville. Our year has so many great people that you shouldn't limit yourself to just our house."

He smiled at her. "Just don't expect me to become friends with any Slytherin any time soon." Her smile fell. "They're all berks."

"I'm sure there's a couple of good people in Slytherin." She said trying not to sound too interested in it. "We've only seen Malfoy and his goons. You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Guess we'll never know." He shrugged. "I'm going back to the Common Room. You want to walk with me?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm going in for a bath. I'll be in shortly after that."

He nodded. "Just be careful on your way back."

She promised she would be, and they said their goodbyes. She sighed as she entered the Bathroom. There was so much drama going on her house right now. Would there ever be a good time to talk to Ron about what happened on that cruise? Or would she have to force it?

She heard something hit the floor and the sound echoed around her. "Is someone in here?" She called out suddenly on her guard. She knew it wasn't likely that she would be attacked here. The only people that had access were Prefects and Quidditch Captains.

"Just me!" A voice rang out from behind one of the partitions.

She recognized that voice. It couldn't be-

"Harry?" She asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

A figure stepped out from behind the partition and sure enough it was him. She had to avert his eyes. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks sure but everything else was uncovered. He…put a lot of work into his physical health. His six pack abs stood out more than anything and his arms were more defined than anything. Not like a body builder but a cross between.

"What are you doing here?" She said instead. She didn't know what to do so she just glared at him.

"Taking a bath?" He asked more than told her. Of all the people he would run into this time of night, it was her.

"This is a Prefect's only bathroom!" Her glare continued. "You can't be in here." Was he following her or something?

He shrugged. "Prefects _AND _Quidditch Captains last I checked." He leaned over and picked something up off the ground. He flashed a badge at her that had the letter C on it.

"So, you got named Captain?" She said finally picking an answer.

He shrugged again. "I guess. Otherwise Snape is pulling a horrible joke on me."

"What are you doing HERE though?" She responded. "It's true you can use this bathroom, but you're not supposed to be out this late."

"Maybe you haven't read the rulebook Hermione." He shook his head. "Page fifty-four of the Hogwarts rulebook states that both Prefects and Captains can use the bathroom. The Captains may even use it at odd hours as long as that's their only destination."

"So, you just came down here for a bath then?" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't they have bathrooms in Slytherin?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." He replied suddenly playing with his hands. "I didn't want to be around the other guys."

"Are you okay?" She asked finally looking at him. Not at him but how he was carrying himself. He almost looked…shy around her.

"I'll be honest with you. No." He sighed. "I really was looking forward to seeing you on the train, but I couldn't find you."

He suddenly started shaking. "Harry are you alright?" She asked worriedly moving towards him. Was he having a seizure?

"No." He replied his teeth chattering. "It's bloody cold in here."

"I don't understand why. It's September." She replied.

"Doesn't matter. My bare skin is still exposed to the air and it's cold enough wh- screw it."

"What are yo- AHHH!" She squealed as a wall of water hit her. "HARRY!"

"Yes?" He gave her an innocent grin from the water.

"I hate you." She glared at him.

"Liar." He smirked. "You best get in. You'll get cold with those wet clothes."

"What am I supposed to wear?" She asked annoyed. "Those were my only change of clothes."

"Well what were you going to wear when you thought it'd just be you?" He asked. Her face going red gave him all the answer he needed. "Oh." He said simply. "Herm-"

"I'm not going in my birthday suit Harry." She snapped.

"You won't have to." He nodded towards her feet. She looked down and was surprised to see a one-piece swimsuit sitting beneath her now.

"How?" She asked herself more than anyone.

"Must be a magical property of the Bathroom." Harry shrugged before turning around to face away from her. "Go on. I won't look."

She swiped the swimsuit off the ground and ripped off her wet clothes. In seconds she was in the swimsuit. She sighed and began edging towards the water. The worst part about getting in water was the sudden cold but it was better to treat it like a band-aid. Just had to get it over with.

"Are you i- OI!" He cried out as a wall of water hit him. He turned around to see Hermione smirking at him.

"Oh sorry." She said innocently. "What were you saying?"

He glared at her. "Something about how I missed you on the train…I can't remember why now."

"You looked like you were fine where you were." She said refusing to look at him now.

"So, you saw me?" He asked confused. "Why didn't you say hello?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and Davis." She finally looked his way. "You both looked cozy."

The pieces finally came together. She had seen him hug Tracey. "Hermione you don't what you saw."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's fine Harry. You two will be good together." It wasn't any of her business who he snogged so why was this so difficult?

He snorted. "Did I say something funny?" She asked heatedly. Here she was wishing him good luck on his relationship and he was laughing at her?

"Hermione." He shook his head. "There's nothing going on between me and Tracey."

"Looked that way." She grumbled.

"What you saw was one friend hugging another." He said. "It's like you hugging Longbottom. Or me hugging my sister. You know? If I had a sister."

"Harry. It's okay if you're dating Tracey just don't lie to me." She said.

"I'm not lying. I swear. I'm not that sort of person Hermione. I wouldn't just mess around with a girl like that."

"Then why did you kiss me on the cruise."

He fell silent. "I-I don't know." He said honestly. "I've been thinking about it for about a month now and I still have no idea. Fact of the matter is: you're great Hermione. You just…drew me in. I couldn't resist. I can't explain it."

"Harry." She said moving closer. He had turned away again, so he wasn't facing her. "Don't get me wrong. I've been thinking about you too."

"Really?" He asked turning towards her again.

She nodded. "But this is complicated. Ron is my boyfriend. I can't be unfaithful to him. It wouldn't be fair. Please. Can we be friends?"

He didn't respond for a moment. This wasn't the type of answer he wanted. Part of him liked to think that she would dump Weasley for him and they would say piss off to the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry and just be happy together. But he guessed that was just a fairy tale. "I don't want to lose you Hermione. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we can be friends."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm happy that you're okay with this."

"_Bullshit. Dump Weasley right now for me. He's no good for you. That damn cunt doesn't know how to treat you right."_

He wished he could say that. If she really thought his feelings would go away just like that, she was crazy.

"Erhmmm…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

She suddenly realized how close they were together. Her hands drifted over his muscles. Merlin they were defined.

"Oh." Harry said realizing what she meant. His face went red and he drew back. "Sorry." That wasn't his wand that was poking her.

"It's okay." She replied her face an equal shade of red. "It's your body."

"It's probably getting late." He said looking away. "We should probably just take our baths and get back."

She nodded. "Uhm can you look away again?"

"Why don't I just go over here and leave you be?"

"That would probably be best."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Draco asked as his friend entered their dorm.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry said shrugging. He had offered to walk Hermione back to her Common Room. She had thanked him but said it wasn't necessary. It wouldn't look good if someone saw them together with them trying to keep their friendship a secret and all.

"I would…it's almost one Harry." Draco said eyeing the boy. "So, I'll ask again. Where've you been?"

"If you must know Mother. I was taking a bath in the Prefect Bathroom." Harry rolled his eyes as he walked towards his bed.

"Why not just take a bath here?" Draco asked then shrugged. "Oh well. Must've been nice to have some privacy."

"Yeah it was nice having just the two of us." Harry said without even thinking then he froze up.

"Us?" Draco said looking over at his friend. "There was someone else there?"

"Did I say there was someone else there?" Harry asked trying to divert the question. "I don't recall."

"You just said there was mate." Draco leered at him. "Who was it?"

Harry sighed. He knew that if he lied his best friend would be able to pick up on it. "Hermione Granger was there."

"Granger? She was named a Prefect?" Draco said then thought about it. "Actually, that makes sense. She's a little whore for the rules."

Harry clenched his fists together but had to stop himself from retorting. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Wait. Why didn't you want to tell me you were there with Granger?" Draco asked pressing on. "It's not like you two snogged or something."

Harry bit his lip but thankfully Draco didn't notice. Harry shrugged. "I know how much you dislike her. Didn't feel like bringing her up."

"It's not that I dislike her Harry." Draco responded. "I just don't like any Gryffindors. Especially not a Mudblood like her."

Harry really had to stop himself from knocking his best mate out cold right then and there. "I'll see you in the morning brother." Harry let out a very real yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"Same. Night mate." Draco said before falling into his bed. He was out before his head even hit the pillow. He had been waiting to make sure Harry got back okay and his mission was accomplished.

Harry wished he could fall asleep as easily as his friend. He replayed the encounter in the Bathroom over and over in his mind like a movie. Just friends? How could he ever be just friends with someone like Hermione? She was exactly the girl he could see himself settling down with after school. She was kind, pretty, and smart.

She also was the only girl he couldn't have.

That very thought would keep him awake till dawn.

* * *

"You're getting back late." Lavender commented as Hermione walked into their dorm.

"I took a bath after my patrol." Hermione responded simply. She thought Harry had been sweet for the offer to walk her back to her Common Room but the last thing she needed was for Ron or another Gryffindor walk out and see her with a Slytherin.

"How is that Bathroom by the way?" Lavender asked. "Must be nice. Having your own space and all."

Hermione shrugged. "We managed." She said absentmindedly.

"We?" Lavender asked moving in like a predator.

"I-I mean me." Hermione sputtered. Fuck.

"Who else was there?" Lavender asked not settling for the lie.

"Just me and someone else." Hermione said trying to move past it.

Lavender wasn't having it. "You and perhaps some hunk from a cruise?" She wagged her eyebrows. When Hermione didn't respond, Lavender squealed. "IT WAS HIM WASN'T IT?"

"Lave-"

"SIT!" She hissed. The last thing she needed to do was wake their roommates. "You have to tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened!" Hermione said looking around. None of the other girls had stirred. "We just took a bath." Lavender's eyebrows were raised as far as they could go. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Have you told Ron yet?" Lavender asked suddenly getting serious.

Hermione hesitated before shaking her head.

"Hermione." Lavender sighed. "I'm not going to be the one to sit here and tell you what's right and what's wrong. I think you owe it to Ron though to tell him what happened. He might be a prat sometimes, but he doesn't deserve lies."

"I know." Hermione said solemnly. "And I will I promise. I just need to find the right time."

Lavender nodded. "He was being a bigger prat than usual today. What was with how he was acting with Neville? Ron was out of line."

"You'll have to ask Neville. It's not my story to tell."

"Believe me I will." Judging from how Lavender had responded that wasn't the only thing she'd be talking to Neville about. Hermione had noticed how Lavender had been acting sheepish around Neville that morning. If Hermione hadn't known better, she would've thought-

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Lavender said before jumping into her bed.

"Night." Hermione said silently. She wouldn't sleep that night.

She had said that she could be friends with Harry. But could she really?

* * *

**A/N: Hope Y'all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated recently. Life has been crazy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"It feels like every year we have a new DADA Professor." Blaise commented as they walked up from the dungeon. The day had finally come for their first lesson with Professor Lupin and they didn't know what to expect.

"That's because every year we DO have a new professor." Draco replied. "My mum said it was the same back when she was here."

"My older brother said the same." Theo chimed in. "Seven different professors for that damn class. Told me that one only left the position because they were afraid of whatever made the other ones leave."

Harry was silent the entire time his friends were going back and forth. "You okay Harry?" Blaise asked noting his friends silence.

Harry nodded. "Just a bit tired." He said truthfully. He had only gotten about an hour of sleep last night. Tossing and turning with thoughts of a certain Gryffindor going through his mind.

"I'd think so. What were you doing getting back at one last night?" Blaise asked.

Harry shrugged. "Went to the Prefect bathroom and took a bath. Might as well take advantage."

"Apparently that Mudblood Granger was there too." Draco snorted. "Hope you took your bath before her Harry. I would hate that you got her filth all over you."

Before Harry could glare at his friend Blaise interceded. "She's really not that bad."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "It's Granger. Weasley's damn girlfriend."

"You were picking on her long before that Draco." Blaise replied. "Hermione reall-"

"What she's Hermione now?" Theo asked chiming in. "She's always been just Granger."

"I'm not saying that I'm going to be best friends with the girl." Blaise retorted. "I'm just saying that you've been a little hard on her since first year."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Harry, tell our friend here how much of an idiot he's being." Draco said looking toward his friend.

Harry hesitated. He needed to be careful about this. If he jumped to Hermione's defense that would make his other friends suspicious. But he wouldn't sit idly by and let his friends talk bad about her like that. "I have to agree with Blaise. She was actually cordial to me last night."

"Bloody hell." Draco looked over at Theo. "I think we might be the only ones with a bit of sense left."

Theo agreed with Draco. Obviously, they forgot about their own little…indiscretion. Homosexuality wasn't far behind Muggle borns in the eyes of the Pure-blood supremacists.

"Let's just drop it." Blaise sighed and then looked over at Harry. "What do you know about the new Professor anyway Harry? You said he went to school with your parents?"

Harry nodded. "He's a good friend of theirs. One of their best friends actually." He had called the man Uncle Remus all his life. He was a far better option that that damn walrus of a man that lived in Surrey. "He was a wiz at DADA back in school. The only person who got better marks than him in their year was my dad."

"So why isn't your dad teaching us then?" Draco asked.

"He's an Auror idiot…" Harry said as if it should be obvious. It really should've been. "He can't work two jobs at once."

"Professor Moody did remember?" Theo said.

"He was also retired." Blaise answered.

"Fair enough." Draco shrugged. "Sounds like we're actually going to be learning something then. Anybody will be better than idiot Lockhart."

Harry shivered just thinking about the man. Their first class with him, he had released Cornish pixies throughout the classroom. They had proceeded to wreck it before Hermione had managed to Immobilize them. He had heard McGonagall had chewed the man out for that.

"Morning boys." Daphne said joining them with Pansy and Tracey at her side as always.

"Morning." Draco and Theo said barely acknowledging them. Blaise at least waved to them.

"Morning ladies." Harry smiled at the three of them.

"Why's Potter in such a good mood?" Pansy said immediately.

Harry was confused. "I didn't know I was. I was just saying hello. Is that not okay?"

"I guess." Pansy shrugged. "Something seems different about you though. Did you get shagged or something?"

Tracey looked over trying to appear nonchalant about it as possible. Not good enough. Pansy looked over at her and then back to Harry. "Did you two-"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "We didn't. Me and Tracey are just friends." Harry didn't notice Tracey flinch at the words.

Pansy shrugged. "Wouldn't matter to me if you both wanted to screw like rabbits. Your own business."

Daphne glared at her friend. "Pansy. Shut up." Pansy only shrugged again. She was never known for really having a filter. "So, Harry when are the Quidditch tryouts?"

"This Saturday." He responded thankful for the change in conversation. "Snape already booked the pitch."

"That's so soon." Tracey said.

"We have to get a team together to defend our title." Draco said simply before turning away from Tracey. He didn't show much distaste towards Half-bloods as he did Muggle borns, but he still would never spend time with one if he had any say in the matter.

Tracey rolled her eyes. The opinions of a tiny little boy like Draco Malfoy didn't mean anything to her. She knew she could outfly him anyway. Which was why-

"Harry. What positions are open again?" She asked trying not to appear overly interested.

"Two Chasers and a Beater." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She shrugged.

"You're not thinking about trying out are you Davis?" Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am Malfoy. What's it to you?" She sneered at him.

"Nothing except for the fact that I'm on the team and you're an idiot if you have a chance of-"

"That's enough Draco!" Harry snapped.

"I'm only telling her, so she doesn't waste her time Harry." Draco retorted.

"Last I checked I'm the Captain." Harry said. "I'll make the call of who gets on the team. If she deserves it, she'll get it."

Draco snorted. "Whatever." He walked ahead of the other Slytherins and didn't turn to look back.

"You'll really let me try out Harry?" Tracey said hopefully.

He shrugged. "Don't have a choice even if I wanted to stop you. It's an open tryout. Anybody above first year can come out."

Tracey beamed. "Thanks."

He shrugged and gave her a smile. "I didn't know you were that interested in joining the team. Why is this the first year you've decided to try out?"

She shrugged. "There's never been an open spot and I doubt I could beat out someone like Pucey." She didn't address the elephant in the room. Girls had never exactly been welcomed on the Slytherin team. In fact, there hadn't been one on the team since Tracey's dad had been at Hogwarts. Past Captains had never been exactly friendly towards them. But now that Harry was in charge Tracey knew that things would be different.

They arrived at the classroom with the other members of their class already waiting outside. They were sharing this one with the Hufflepuffs. Most of them were an alright sort. The only ones that Harry didn't like were Justin Finch-Finchley and Zacharias Smith. He didn't dislike Justin because he was a Muggle-born. Harry disliked him because he was a smug prick. "Oh, I was on the list for Eton when I got the letter from Hogwarts."

And Smith…same reason. He was a piece of shit every time Harry had an interaction with him and he had no class whatsoever. Two years before when Slytherin and Hufflepuff had played he had checked Blaise and forced his friend off his broomstick. Blaise had to spend two days in the hospital wing.

Draco had gotten there first and of course Crabbe and Goyle weren't far behind. They fawned over him likely on orders from their fathers.

"Guess somebody is still a bit angry." Blaise nodded at Draco who was making it a mission to ignore them.

"Leave him be Blaise." Theo glared at Blaise.

"You would defend him." Blaise muttered.

"What's tha-"

"Forgive me for my tardiness." A voice rang out. The group of students turned to see a man walking towards the classroom. He was dressed in robes that looked to be a few years past their prime. He had a mustache and a goatee that was already beginning to show signs of greying.

"Please come in. Take your seats." With a flourish of his wand the door came flying open.

"Come on Tracey I think I see an open table over here." Daphne said as they walked into the classroom. When she didn't hear her best friend respond she turned to see Tracey already sitting down with Harry. "Tracey?"

"Sorry Daphne." Tracey looked sheepish. "Harry asked me yesterday if I wanted to be his partner for DADA this term."

Daphne sighed. "It's fine, I guess. I'll just sit with Pansy." She turned to see Pansy sitting next to Blaise. "Or not." Daphne looked around the room and saw that all of her friends had paired off already. Even Crabbe had chosen a table with Millicent. Not that he was her friend.

"Miss…" The Professor called up to her from the front of the classroom.

"Greengrass, Professor." She replied.

"I should've known." She thought she heard him say. "Please take your seat Miss. Greengrass."

"Yes sir." She said forlornly. She now saw that the only seat available was by Zacharias Smith whose eyes ran over her like a piece of meat. "Eyes forward." She growled as she took the seat next to him. He snorted but otherwise did as she instructed. He remembered what happened to the last boy who had looked at her as an object.

"Welcome to your fifth year of Defense Against the Dark Arts." The professor announced from the front of the classroom. Behind him a piece of chalk began writing of its own accord on the board. "My name is Professor Lupin." It wrote the name behind him. "I'm a graduate of Hogwarts and I'm happy to say that it prepared me for life after school. Exactly what I hope to help you do."

"Today we will be learning the Stupefy spell."

"We've already learned that though." Goyle piped up.

"What is your name young man?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Goyle." The boy answered.

"Your name is Goyle?" Lupin clarified.

"Yeah." The boy answered dumbly. It technically was his name.

"Well Mr. Goyle first off students will raise their hands if they wish to ask a question. Am I understood?"

"Yeah." Goyle shrugged.

"Secondly, if you are so adamant that you have mastered the spell please by all means show me." Professor Lupin gestured at the practice dummy he had set up off to the side.

All eyes were now on Goyle. "Fine then." He said gruffly and stood up. He thundered over to the practice dummy and whipped out his wand. "_STUPEFY!"_ All that came out of his wand tip was a small fizzle of red sparks that immediately dropped to the ground before they even made it halfway to the target. In the back Draco and Harry snorted.

"Would you like to try again Mr. Goyle?" Lupin asked an eyebrow raised.

"No!" Goyle snapped and thundered back to his seat. He folded his arms and sulked in the corner of the classroom.

"I have no doubt that you all know some of the spells that we might be performing." Lupin continued. "But knowing and actually using them are two different things. While we will not be covering every single spell, I urge you to practice on your own time. That small spell that may not have meant anything to you right now could save your life somewhere down the road."

Most of the class nodded but their hearts weren't really in it. More work on top of their classwork? Yeah right.

"Mr. Potter." Lupin said from the front of the classroom. "A word after class if you will."

"Yes Professor." Harry nodded but inwardly cringed. What could this be about?

"What do you think he wants Harry?" Tracey whispered to him.

Harry shrugged. "He's an old friend of my parents. He probably just wants to say hello."

* * *

"Oooooh Harry's in trouble." Theo taunted as the class ended.

"Shut up." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll see you lot in Transfigurations."

They said their goodbyes and when the classroom had cleared out it was just Harry and Remus.

"Professor." Harry nodded towards him.

"When it's just you and I Harry you can call me Remus." The man said kindly with a smile for his nephew in everything but blood.

Harry grinned and moved forward to embrace Remus which the man reciprocated. "It's good to see you." Harry smiled at him.

"You as well." Remus returned the smile before his face became a bit more serious. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about though. Please sit."

Harry took a seat at the front of the class. Remus stood in front of him and sighed. "Harry from what I hear Defense hasn't been your best subject by a long shot."

"Erhmmm…" Harry sputtered. Obviously, his parents and his uncle had been talking about him…

"There's so much potential in you Harry I just wish you could see it." Remus smiled sadly. "You have the ability to be better than your father was in fact."

"I just wanted you to know that although you do have a special place in my heart, I won't be taking it easy on you. I will hold you to the same standards that I hold your peers. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded. "I'll admit that I haven't put forth much effort in the past few years, but I swear that's going to change. I promise."

"I am glad to hear." Remus nodded. "Plus, I wouldn't want you to be academically ineligible for Quidditch. Congratulations on your Captainship by the way."

"Thank you." Harry nodded.

"Now I believe that I've taken up enough of your time. I have another class to prepare for and you should get to Transfiguration." He needed to prepare for his class with the Gryffindor fifth years.

* * *

Hermione set her books down at the front of the classroom. As per usual she was the first one there. She wanted to make a good impression on the new professor. From what she had heard he was actually competent. Professor Lockhart had been…nice but he had been a disaster. You couldn't really blame the pixies on him though. They were known for their mischief. She did feel bad for him. If only he wouldn't have volunteered to help referee that Quidditch match. Then he wouldn't have taken that Bludger to the head.

Professor Moody had been a good teacher, but he always made her feel uncomfortable. She was honestly happy that he wasn't returning for another year.

She looked around the classroom that was slowly starting to fill up and spotted Lavender walking in. She waved to her friend, but Lavender glanced at her before taking a seat at the back.

Hermione sighed. They had a big argument at breakfast that morning. Hermione had told her that she wasn't planning on telling Ron anytime soon about the cruise. She just felt that she had to work up to it. Right now, she could barely look at him. Lavender told her that Ron didn't deserve that. He might act like an idiot sometime, but he didn't deserve to be screwed with like that. Nobody did.

In Herbology, Lavender had made it a point to sit with Anthony Goldstein. Now it looks like she was doing the same again.

"Seat taken?" She looked up to see Neville smiling down at her.

"No go ahead." She moved her bag out of the way and he took the seat next to her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked. "You don't seem yourself."

She shrugged. "I'm fine." She lied. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Me neither." He replied. "Did you get back to the Common Room alright?"

She nodded. "I didn't stay that long at the bathroom. I was back before one."

"Did you talk to Ron when you got back?" She asked.

"No." He said simply.

"That bad?"

"You couldn't even believe it. Not only is he pissed at me he's refusing to talk to me. He didn't say anything to me at breakfast."

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe her boyfriend would treat one of his best friends like that. So, he didn't get selected as a prefect. So what? With Quidditch she doubted he would have had enough time to concentrate on both. He struggled last year to even keep his grades up.

The sound of moving chairs behind her caught her attention next. She turned to see Ron, Seamus and Dean take the three seats at the table behind them. He lazily waved to Hermione and didn't even acknowledge Neville.

"Did you hear the news Ron?" Seamus asked his friend. He was speaking louder than what was necessary. If she didn't know any better, she would've said he had a bit of liquid courage in him but unfortunately that's how he always was.

"About…what?" Ron asked.

"Potter made Quidditch Captain."

"That's old news Seamus." Ron said.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked curiously.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Ron asked. Hermione could feel him shrugging without even turning around. "I'm going to knock him off his bloody broom in the first match of the year."

Seamus snorted. "That's what you say every year."

"This year's different though." Ron snapped at his friend.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say I've got a little surprise for him this tim-"

"Hello students!" Professor Lupin announced to them cutting Ron off before he could finish. For the first time in a long time Hermione felt anger towards a teacher. She had wanted to hear what her boyfriend had in store for her friend.

"I am Professor-" Their Professor droned on and on about what they could expect to learn that year but Hermione wasn't paying attention.

"Do you know what Ron has planned?" Hermione whispered to Neville.

"Huh?" He was confused. He must not have been paying attention. As soon as he heard his friend speak, he probably tuned him out. Hermione quickly explained what she had heard. "I have no idea. I wouldn't pay attention though. Ron has always been a big talker."

"He sounded serious this time though." She said worriedly.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "It's just Potter."

"Harry's actually very nice." She said without hesitation.

"Harry?" He blinked. "Since when are you on a first name basis with him?"

She realized her momentary slipup. "W-We saw each other on the cruise I went on this summer." She knew that if she completely lied to Neville, he would pick up on it in a heartbeat. Better to just omit some things. "He was very nice."

He shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. He's never had a kind thing to say to me before."

"How many times have you actually spoken to him before though?"

"And now please take out your wands." Lupin said. "Today we will be learning the Stunning spell."

The whole class moved as one from their seats and formed into a line towards the practice dummy. Hermione and Neville both took spots near the back so they could continue their conversation. "How many times have you actually spoken to him before?" Hermione repeated as they shuffled forward.

Neville shrugged. "Ok fine. He's never been a berk to me, but he's never stopped his friends from saying anything to me either."

"And he feels bad about that. He really does." She said. "He's trying to be a better person this year I think."

Neville shrugged again. "Like I said Hermione, if you say so. Don't expect me to be best friends with him though."

"I'm just saying give him a chance. I guarantee he wouldn't have had Ron's reaction if he had been in his shoes."

"Fine." Neville said before moving to the front of the line and flourishing his wand. "_STUPEFY!"_ A strong red light shot out of his wand tip and slammed into the dummy.

"Very good!" Lupin clapped his hands together. "Longbottom is it?"

"Yes sir." Neville nodded.

"I went to school with your parents. Fine people. The apple clearly doesn't fall far the tree when it comes to spellcasting."

Neville blushed. In the back of the reformed line Ron snorted. Hermione turned around to glare at him. "What did I do?" He asked confused.

She shook her head furiously and turned back to face the dummy. "_STUPEFY_" A red light that matched the intensity of Neville's slammed into the dummy almost toppling the thing over.

"Very good!" Lupin cried out. "You are Miss Granger are you not?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"I have heard many fine things on you from Professor McGonagall." Lupin said. "And from almost every other Professor in fact."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"I think you and Mr. Longbottom are dismissed for the day."

"Pardon sir?" They both said at the same time.

"You clearly have this lesson down." He waved them off. "If you like you may leave."

Normally Hermione would have to be dragged kicking and screaming from a classroom, but she really did have Charms homework to work on that she hadn't been able to finish last night. Professor Flitwick wanted eight inches of parchment on the Color Change Charm and she had only managed to do six. "Thank you, Professor." She said. "Come on Neville."

She felt Ron glaring at their backs as they left the classroom and honestly, she couldn't care less. How he had been treating Neville had been horrible and whatever he had planned for Harry didn't sound good. She would need to tell Harry about it next time she saw him.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by until before Harry knew it Saturday was here and with it brought Quidditch tryouts.

"Hey Harry." Draco called over from his bed as they both dressed for the day.

"Yeah?" Harry responded wrapping his Quidditch robes around him. He hadn't noticed but when he had unpacked them from his trunk a C had been sewn into the area around where his heart would be. He wasn't sure how. Had Hogwarts worked its magic? Or had one of the house elves done it?

"Harry." Draco said again. "Look at me."

"What Draco?" Harry sighed before looking over. His friend was giving him a serious look.

"I need to stress again how bad of an idea this is." Draco said for probably the millionth time.

Harry shook his head. They had been at odds for the past week over the whole Tracey thing. Every time they would see each other Draco would try to dissuade him from allowing her to tryout with a new argument. It failed every single time and it only served to aggravate Harry even more.

"Draco. Enough." Harry finally said. "Tracey is going to try out for Chaser and that is that. If you're that afraid she's going to take your spot-"

Draco took a couple steps towards Harry. "As if that filthy little half blood could outfl-"

In a flash Harry had his hands on his friend. He grabbed Draco by the shirt collar and had him pinned up against the wall. "Harry!" Blaise yelled moving towards them.

"I've had it with you." Harry growled at his friend. "You're not your Goddamn father so quit acting like it. Do you think he'd be happy about who you are? Who you truly are?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Draco sputtered trying wiggle out of Harry's grip to no avail.

"We know Draco. We all know." Harry looked over at Theo whose face was white as snow. "You both don't have to be afraid of your family anymore. If they actually love you, they accept you for who you are."

"You don't understand Harry." Theo finally spoke. "If my dad found out that I'm…that I'm…"

"Gay. A poof. A fairy. A backdoor bandit." Harry snapped. He realized that he was finally addressing the issue in the room and he could've gone about it better, but he didn't care at this point. He released his hold on Draco. His friend didn't react. "You both need to stop giving a flying fuck about what your bigot dads think of you. They're what's wrong with this world. You can either go along with them or you can try to change it. But I'm not going to sit idly by anymore and let you go after Tracey because of her blood. I'm a half-blood. Are you planning on killing me?"

"No." Draco said quietly. "That's not th-"

"And what about Hermione?" Harry pressed on. "Just because she's a Muggle-born you want to wipe her and people like her off the face of the Earth?"

"You're different than that bitch Granger." Draco snapped.

"I said enough!" Harry exclaimed getting in Draco's face, so he was almost breathing on him. "I don't know if you know this Draco but last I checked Hermione is in top one percent of the academics at this school. Not just our year but she might be the most gifted student that Hogwarts has. Her blood has shit to do with that."

Draco was silent so Harry continued. "And my mother was the same way I hear. She was one of the best students in her year and she would constantly outshine everyone around her including your father."

"Harry." Draco tried.

Harry wouldn't let him speak. "You're just so caught up with what your father has been shoving down your throat that you've allowed it to influence with how you perceive other people. I've had enough. When you've got your head out of your own ass you come find me. Until then I'm done with you."

"What are you trying to say." Draco asked looking at Harry.

"I mean I'm done. I can't be around people who belittle other people the way you do anymore." Harry turned and began to walk away.

"You're really going to end our friendship because of Davis?" Draco asked a touch of anger seeping into his voice. "You've been my best friend for almost five years. It's over just like that?"

"Just like that." Harry turned towards him. "This friendship isn't over unless you've decided it's over. Ball's in your court Draco." With that and a flourish of his robes he was gone. Up the stairs to their Common Room and away from his roommates.

"Harry!" Blaise yelled from behind him as he shot up the stairs. "Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"What!" Harry snapped whirling on his friend. "What the hell do you want Blaise?"

Blaise didn't back down which was admirable because Harry looked like he'd curse the next person to ask him a dumb question. "What was that all about?" Blaise asked crossing his arms.

"You were there." Harry spat. "Figure it out for yourself."

"That can't be everything." Blaise glared at him. "You've heard Draco spew the word Mudblood twenty times a d- Alright sorry." He put his hands up defensively when Harry flinched at the use of the word. "Point is he says shit like that all the time. What's changed?"

"Can't I suddenly just grow a conscience?" Harry retorted.

"I mean sure. But I have a feeling that there's more to it than that."

Harry sighed. "Well maybe. But I don't really want to talk about it." Harry started to move away but was stopped by Blaise moving in front of him.

"You're one of my best friends Harry. If you can't be honest with me then maybe you should just cut me out like Draco." Blaise said. Harry could tell from his voice that he was a little hurt.

Harry sighed. "Blai-"

"Hey!" Tracey called out from the top of the stairs. "Are you girls coming? We're all waiting up here in the Common Room for you _Captain_." She smirked at the two of them and then noticed the tension in the air. "Sorry did I inter-"

"No." Harry said quickly. "We were just getting ready to head upstairs."

Blaise looked as if he wanted to chime in, but Harry stopped him with a look that said, "not here". Blaise hesitated but then nodded. "Let's get going."

"Is Malfoy coming too?" Tracey looked past them to see if the boy was right behind them.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not his mother. He'll come if he wants." With that he started off again moving past a very confused Tracey.

He walked out into the Common room and blinked. Tracey wasn't lying when she had said "they" were waiting. There were at least fifteen students with green robes and brooms waiting in anticipation. The bulk of them were men but Harry caught a few girls in there as well. It would be an interesting tryout that was for sure.

"Good morning." Harry called out after taking a moment. "Is this everyone?"

There were a few murmurs here and there of affirmation. "Alright so we have the pitch booked for three hours. It's true that we only have three positions open but that doesn't mean anything in the long run. We always need backups and reserves and if I see anyone good enough, I don't care about the starter in place already. The best plays and that includes me as well." Someone in the crowd snorted. Out of anyone in this room Harry had the best odds of any of them of playing professionally. The odds of someone taking his starting spot was just as likely as Merlin walking the Earth again.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way let's get going."

"Oi Potter!" A big burly boy called over to him. His name was Mason Vance and he was the only returning Beater from last year. "Where's Malfoy at?"

Harry started to respond but was interrupted by said Chaser. "I'm here you gorilla." Draco said broom in hand as he walked up the stairs into the Common Room.

"Who you calling a gorilla?" Vance glared at the much smaller boy. He was only a bit smarter than Crabbe and Goyle but every bit as brutish.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Draco shrugged. "Take it as a complement."

"What?" Vance blinked. "Wh-"

"Enough both of you." Harry snapped. "Down to the pitch."

"Yes _Captain_." Draco responded snidely and it was echoed by Vance with even more venom. Obviously, the boy didn't appreciate that Harry had been picked over him for the captainship. That wasn't Harry's problem though. Vance could take it up with Snape if he cared that much.

Draco walked by Harry without saying another word. Harry inwardly shrugged. As long as he could throw the Quaffle and work with the rest of the team Harry didn't care if he was pissed off. Like Harry said. He was done with him.

* * *

"So, Tracey is really trying out then?" Pansy asked Daphne.

"Yeah…did her waking up at six AM on a Saturday in robes with a broom tip you off?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"A little. I just didn't think she'd actually go through with it." Pansy admitted.

"Why?"

"Because…well she's a girl." Pansy said after to trying to find the right way to describe it. That wasn't it.

"What's your point?" Daphne glared. "Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang not to mention that big burly girl our first year in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah but they weren't snakes." Pansy responded.

"Potter is Captain now and you know he doesn't give a shit about all that." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Best will play. Doesn't matter what's hanging between their legs or not."

"Ew." Pansy said. "You're disgusting."

Daphne shrugged. "Quiet they're about to start."

* * *

"Alright I need everyone trying out for Chaser over here." Harry pointed to his left. "And everyone trying out for the open Beater position over there. Those wishing to challenge Blaise for Keeper please line up behind him." Not surprisingly nobody lined up behind Blaise leaving the boy with a contented smirk. He only gave forty goals last season. The next best had given up eighty.

Although Harry had made it clear even his starting spot was open, he wasn't surprised when nobody lined up behind him. He was modest but he knew that he was one of the better Seekers in the school. "Alright Chasers I'm going to run you through a few drills. Things that you'll face in a game situation."

"First off I need you to-"

He put them through a hundred different scenarios in the next few hours. He had Vance and the one other boy who was going out for Beater pelt Bludgers at them. He had them spin through the hoops. He had them plummet towards the ground and pull up at the last second. If they wanted to defend their title he had to be thorough now at tryouts.

By the end of the first drill he was able to dismiss most of the candidates. Many of them were clearly novices and the rest just didn't have what it took. At the end of the day there were three people left. Harry was happy to see that Tracey was one of them.

"Alright." Harry said to the trio. "There are three of you and we have two open spots. I'm sorry to say that while you are the best that came out today none of you have impressed me so far to unseat Draco's starting spot."

"But." He added. "You all have impressed me to the point where I'm willing to offer the person who doesn't get chosen to start a backup role. If the starter goes down, you'll get your shot."

The two boys looked hopeful, but Tracey appeared indifferent. It was clear that the backup role didn't interest her. It was all or nothing.

"Alright we have one final drill and then I'll make my decision. Just shoot the Quaffle."

"What do you mean?" One of the boy's asked. Jacobs, Harry thought his name was.

"Just shoot the Quaffle." Harry repeated. "I'm going to have you three try to score on Blaise again. The first person to miss gets the backup role. The other two start."

"That's it?" Jacobs asked. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe not." Harry replied. "But life isn't fair. If I were you, I'd focus a bit more on things you can't control and more on making sure that Quaffle goes through the hoop." Jacobs grumbled but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Alright everyone in the air. Jacobs since you find this so simple you can go first."

Jacobs looked as if he was going to retort but stopped himself at the last second. He mounted his broom and took to the air followed by his two competitors.

Jacobs faced down the goal post. "Like I said it's simple. Make that Quaffle go through one of those hoops."

"I know how to play the game." Jacobs snapped at Harry.

"Show me then."

Jacobs glared at Harry and then turned to face the goalposts where Blaise was waiting for him.

"Alright ready!" Harry hefted the Quaffle over his head and then threw it to Jacobs. "GO!"

Jacobs caught the Quaffle and then he was off. He shot towards the hoops Quaffle at his side. He hoisted the Quaffle behind his head ready to throw. He faked towards the left but chucked it towards the right hoop. It didn't matter either way as Blaise was almost a mind reader. In a split second he was at the right hoop and had deflected the Quaffle away back towards Jacobs. The boy had not been expecting the ball to boomerang back towards him and was still wearing his smirk when the Quaffle cracked against his face.

"SHIT!" Harry heard the boy cry out. Even from where he was floating in the air Harry could see the blood that began to flow down the boy's face like a river.

Those that had been trying out that decided to stick around and even a few of their housemates that had come down to watch the tryouts erupted into laughter. "You okay there Jacobs?" Harry called out to the boy as he floated back towards the ground. "I thought it was simple. Just toss the ball towards the hoops, right?"

"Piss off Potter!" Jacobs snapped at Harry clutching his nose. He ran off towards the castle no doubt to get his nose looked at by Madam Pomphrey. He was followed by the jeers and laughs of his housemates.

Harry chuckled. He didn't like to see people get humiliated that way, but Jacobs had brought it on himself. Karma was a bitch sometimes. He looked to see Tracey and the other boy who Harry pretty sure was named Taylor staring at him. "Which one of us do you want to go next?" Tracey asked expectantly.

Harry shrugged. "Go or don't go. The result will still be the same. You're in, Jacobs is the backup."

"Seriously?" Taylor asked excitedly sharing a gleeful look with Tracey.

"Not only have you two proven you were the better flyers today you also showed me that your team players." Harry smiled at both of them as all three of them touched down on the ground. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Potter." Taylor exclaimed shaking Harry's hand excitedly before running off no doubt anxious to tell his friends.

"Congrats Tr-" Harry started before two arms were around his neck and tugged him close.

"Thanks Harry." Tracey whispered to him. He felt his robes start to get a bit wet and realized that Tracey had begun to cry.

"Hey." He asked patting her on the back. "What's wrong?"

She drew back. She was sniffling and looked a mess not that he would ever tell her. "Just…thank you. For giving me a chance."

"You earned it." He smiled at her. "You don't need to thank me."

"I'm still going to." She smiled back.

"Am I interrupting?" Blaise asked with a smirk as he touched down next to them.

"Piss off." Tracey retorted. "Just be lucky you didn't have to go through me scoring on you."

He snorted. "If you like I'm pretty sure we have the pitch for another half hour. Feel up for it?"

She grinned at him. "Let's do it Zabini."

"Bring it Davis." He replied good naturedly. He looked at Harry. "Don't think our discussion from earlier is over brother. Sometime soon you and I are going to sit down and have a nice long chat."

Harry sighed. "Looking forward to it."

Tracey sensed the tension between the two. "I'll meet you in the air Zabini." Without waiting for him to reply she took off.

"Don't think I'm trying to barge into your business Harry." Blaise said closing the distance between the two. "You're my friend and I just want to know that everything is alright."

Harry nodded. "I understand Blaise. It's just…complicated. I really don't feel like going into it right now."

"Then let's not." Blaise said quickly. "Take as much time as you want. When you want to talk about it come find me."

Harry clapped his best friend on the back. "Thanks buddy."

Blaise smiled back and again mounted his broom taking off into the air to join Tracey.

Harry felt the pair of eyes him before he turned to see them. There he was. Standing across the pitch eyeing Harry down. Draco Malfoy.

When he noticed that Harry had seen him, he walked off joining Theo who had come to the tryout to observe.

Harry sighed. He just wanted things to be back to the way they were before. He really did. But if Draco couldn't change then Harry didn't any other way around it.

He just hoped his friend realized that before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: How y'all doing! Just thought I'd start this chapter off by 1) Reminding y'all to be safe out there!**

**2) I just wanted to respond to a review that I received. They were a guest so I can't really respond directly but it's something I felt I should answer**

The Review: I don't mean to "intimidate" or be a "arsehole" but unless you have met a actual American please just don't base your views about us from what you see on a TV show or in the media because i have a slight feeling you wouldn't want us doing the same about your people and please forgive me if me ending this post makes me a "coward".

**...Friend I hate to break it to you, but I'm an American. Born and raised in Indiana actually. The reason I use some English slang is...because Harry Potter is based in the United Kingdom and the bulk of the students there are English. And as a resident of America, I'm going to continue to rip on my own countrymen...mainly because we make it so easy for the rest of the world to make fun of us. So, if anybody thought I was actually from the UK, think no further...or just look at my bio next time**

* * *

**ON TO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Tracey couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh, Harry I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've always loved you." He whispered to her.

He loved her! She had been waiting for this day for so long. The day Harry finally realized he cared about her as more than a friend. He was leaning in now.

"And you don't care about Granger at all?" She asked although she didn't care in the slightest what his answer was.

"She means nothing to me. You're all I want." His lips were deathly close now. She closed her eyes. This was it.

"_Aguamenti._" Tracey shot up in her bed as a torrent of water blasted her in the face. "Mornin sunshine." Daphne smirked at her as she lowered her wand."

"You bitch." Tracey hissed. "What the hell is your problem?"

Daphne shrugged. "You said that you were going to wake up early to go running with Harry. I got up to go to the bathroom and I noticed that you were still asleep."

"Well you could've just shaken me awake. Was the water really necessary?"

"I tried." Daphne rolled her eyes. "You were deep in dreamland." Daphne wagged her eyes. "Were you and Potter playing Quidditch?"

Tracey's face tinged pink. "S-Shut up." Tracey stuttered. "I'm up okay? You can go back to sleep."

Daphne was already fully dressed. "It's a Sunday love and I'm already out of bed. I probably won't be able to get back to sleep so I might as well go for a run with you guys."

Tracey shrugged. "If you want to that's fine. I'm sure Harry won't mind."

"How are you and him by the way?" Daphne asked with interest as Tracey got dressed.

"What do you mean?" Tracey responded trying to avoid the subject.

"Like _how_ are you guys…I think the question was straight forward enough."

"Me and Harry are…well me and Harry. We're fine."

"Trace I just know how you feel about the guy and I-"

"Daphne." Tracey paused from getting ready. "I love you. I do. But please me and Harry are fine okay? There's nothing between us and there won't be. Ever. He doesn't see me that way."

"But you want him too?" Daphne said carefully trying not to upset her friend.

Tracey paused but then nodded and started walking after she pulled her sweats on. Even the walls had ears around here. It wasn't best to air their business. "I've just cared about him for so long. I can't just turn that off."

"I know how you feel." Daphne gave her best friend a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry Tracey. I'm sure he'll realize how stupid he's being and see what a wonderful person you are."

Tracey shrugged. "Not likely. He likes someone else."

"Who?" Daphne asked. "Maybe I'll have a talk with her."

"It's none of your business just like it's none of mine. If she makes Harry happy then that's all that matters to me." Tracey lied.

Daphne shrugged. She saw right through the deception but wouldn't push her friend. Not right now at least. "If you say so Trace." She said as they walked down the stairs to the Common Room. "By the way you talk a lot in your sleep just so you know."

Tracey shrugged. "You already knew that love."

"What did I hear you muttering about Granger?"

Tracey froze up. She hadn't been had she? "W-What are you talking about?"

"You were saying something about Granger. I just didn't hear what it was."

"I wasn't muttering anything about Granger." Tracey snapped and picked up the pace leaving her confused best friend in the dust.

"Morning ladies." Harry waved to them as they entered the Common Room. "You coming as well Greengrass?"

Daphne shrugged. "Might as well since I'm up."

"Never took you for a morning person really…That's part of the reason why." Harry chuckled. Daphne had given him the two fingered salute. He looked over at Tracey. "Erhmm…is there a reason your hair is all wet?"

Tracey glared at Daphne. "SOMEBODY thought it'd be a good idea to wake me up with water."

Daphne's only response was to shrug. "Next time wake up on time."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you girls ready?" They nodded. "Alright we're going to stop off at the Great Hall for a quick breakfast then we're going to do a couple laps around the Black Lake. Sound good?"

"Do you do this every morning Potter?" Daphne asked and Harry nodded. "Is the Great Hall even open right now? The sun isn't even up."

"Headmaster knows that there are early risers. He usually opens it in about five minutes or so."

"Dumbledore is awake this early?" Tracey asked.

Harry nodded. "He'd rather be working than sleeping, I guess. Let's get going."

Tracey really thought that the castle would be deserted at this hour, but they weren't the only ones up. There wasn't a huge crowd of students in the Great Hall but the dozen that were there when they arrived still was a dozen more than she thought. The best thing about being up this early was they had the entire Slytherin table open to them. "Where do you guys want to sit?" Harry asked as they walked up to the table.

Daphne pretended to think about it for a second. "Oh, I don't know. So, few options." She tapped her chin with her finger. "Let m- where are you two going?"

"I'm hungry and you were dragging your feet." Tracey responded as she and Harry sat down in the middle of the table.

"You two spoil everything." Daphne pouted before taking a seat by Tracey.

"Good morning Harry." They swiveled in their seats to see the Headmaster walking towards them. "Not alone this morning, are you?"

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry replied. "Have company this time."

"Hello Miss Davis, Miss Greengrass."

"Good morning Headmaster." They replied. They didn't necessarily have any love for the man, but they would be respectful towards him. They did think he favored Gryffindor over the other houses though.

"Well I shall leave you to your breakfast. Have a good rest of your day." Dumbledore smiled at the three of them before taking his leave.

"How long have you been doing this exactly Harry?" Daphne asked as he started to pile eggs on his plate.

Harry swallowed a bit of bacon before he replied. "Every day for the last three years."

"Madman." Tracey muttered.

He shrugged. "I like being in shape and if that means waking up a bit earlier then I don't mind."

"Fair enough." Tracey rolled her eyes and patted Harry on the bicep. She had to resist the urge to stroke his rock-hard muscles right there in the middle of the Great Hall.

"You both better eat quickly." His plate was already half empty even though he had piled on more than they did combined. He wasn't a messy eater he was just efficient.

"So much for enjoying our meals." Daphne muttered and began scarfing down her plate. She was a messy eater.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me with the Charms essay Hermione." Neville said for probably the fifth time that morning. "I don't know what'd I do without you?"

"I don't mind helping you Neville but trust me you'd be just fine." Hermione sighed. She wished Neville would have just a bit more self-confidence. Having Ron as a best friend would do that to you. Over the past week or so, Neville and she had been growing closer with their study sessions and their patrol duty. She thought he might have a bit of a crush on her, but she was trying to let him down easy. Now that Lavender wasn't talking to her, Neville was basically her only friend.

Well not her ONLY friend but her only public one. She wished it could be different and hopefully it would be with her and Harry. But probably not until after they graduated really. After you left Hogwarts, your previous House didn't matter. You could just be…you.

Neville snorted. "Trust me I'm a mess. I'd find some way to screw it up."

"You're not a mess Neville. You just have an attitude like that. If you think you're going to fail before you even do it then you're going to fail regardless. I know that if you put your mind to it then I'm one hundred percent certain you can do it."

He sighed. He really wished he could be the person she thought he could be but at the end of the day he just couldn't. "I'm not gifted like you Hermione. I'm no brain wiz, I can barely cast spells, I-"

"Neville." She interrupted. "Remind me in Professor Lupin's first class, there were two students who were told they could leave early. I was one. Remind me who the other one was?"

"That was a fluke." He argued. "I got l-"

"I believe in you Neville. You just have to believe in yourself." She responded.

He didn't respond. Mainly because he just didn't know what to say. "Are you up for a late breakfast? The Great Hall should still be open."

She nodded. "Sure, I'm starved."

They walked down the stairs together and Neville immediately stopped. "What's that smell?" He frowned and sniffed the air.

Hermione started to smell it too. It smelled like somebody had been dipped into a vat of sweat. "I don't know. It smells li-"

"Hey Hermione." There was Harry dressed top to bottom in a grey hoodie and sweats although it wasn't him that was emanating the smell. It was Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis both of whom were drenched from head to toe.

"Hi Harry." She said politely and looked at the other two Slytherins. She didn't know how to act around them. If they even knew of her and Harry's friendship.

"H-H-H-H-Hi Granger." Daphne heaved breath in and out. "N-N-Need. B-B-Bloody. O-Oxygen." Tracey didn't say anything to Hermione although she was basically in the same state as her friend.

"Are they going to be alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

Harry shrugged. "They wanted to come on a run with me." He was the only one of the trio who wasn't sucking down air like it was a precious commodity. "Guess they couldn't handle it."

Daphne glared at Harry. "S-Sod off Potter. Come on Tracey lets go get something to eat." She walked off towards the Great Hall obviously ready for her second breakfast. Tracey paused a second. She gave Hermione an unusual look before walking off after her friend.

"Longbottom." Harry nodded finally noticing Neville.

"Potter." Neville nodded back. "Heard you and Hermione were on a cruise together this summer."

Harry's face froze up. "Erhmm-"

"I was telling him how we got to know each other on the cruise." Hermione said quickly covering for Harry. "How I found out you're not so bad after all."

Harry relaxed a touch. "Back at you." He smiled.

"Do you run often?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm usually up at about six or so every day and go for a couple laps around the Lake."

"You're mental Potter." Neville shook his head.

Harry shrugged. "I like staying in shape." He repeated the same thing he told Daphne and Tracey. "You both are welcome to join us sometime if you like."

"Are you sure that'd be okay with them?" Hermione asked and Neville looked at her surprised. He had expected her to say no immediately. Was she serious about being friends with Potter?

"If it's not then I don't care." Harry stated. "This is my run that I do. It was only their first time doing it. If they don't like it then that's on them."

Hermione thought about it for a second. "That sounds lovely. You're going tomorrow as well?" Harry nodded. "I think I'll join you then." She looked over at Neville. "What do you think?"

Neville started to shake his head but then thought about it. Somebody had to protect Hermione from these Snakes. "Yeah that sounds okay." He all but grunted.

"Great. Since classes are tomorrow, I'll probably be down here around five thirty or so. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Hermione replied. She was usually up that early anyway. She wasn't much of a night owl when she didn't have any homework to work on or exams to study for. Beside her Neville simply shrugged.

"See you then. Hermione." He smiled at her and then nodded at Longbottom. "See you then Longbottom."

"Potter." He acknowledged as Harry walked into the Great Hall after his friends. "You're not seriously going, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked confused. "I told him I would."

"Because he's a Slytherin!" Neville retorted. "Why would you want to be around him?"

"Like I said Neville not all Slytherins are bad." She sighed. "If you don't want to come that's fine but I told Harry I'd be there, so I'll be there."

"I'm just saying Hermione." Neville continued. "Out of every hurtful thing that's been said to me over the past few years almost all of it has come from Slytherins. They're bad news."

"You sound like Ron right now, Neville."

This made him take a step back. "Did you really just say that to me?" He actually sounded a little hurt. Being compared to his friend that had been ghosting him? That was the worst thing that you could say. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast today." With that he turned around and started walking towards the staircase.

"Neville!" She called after him, but he didn't turn around. Great. Now she just alienated the only friend in her House that she had at the moment.

This year was really turning out great.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs from her dorm room. She looked to be the first one up today although that wasn't really strange. Normally she was up this early so she could shower and read books by the fire before she went down to breakfast.

Now she was doing it for a whole different reason. She never really considered herself a fitness junkie, but it wouldn't hurt to exercise a bit every day. Or when she hadn't had patrol the night before. Plus, it would give her an opportunity to meet a couple of Harry's friends. That is if they decided to come.

She knew Greengrass would probably show but Davis was another story. She didn't know what it was, but the other girl didn't seem to like her very much.

Speaking of friends. As she got to the Common Room, she started looking around briefly. Would Neville decide to come with them? He hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day and hadn't paid her any mind when she saw him in the Common Room the night before. She admitted she shouldn't have said he was like Ron, but she didn't know what else to say. It just sort of came out.

After waiting for about five minutes, she sighed. He wasn't going to come. That was fine but she promised that she would be there.

"Where are you off to at this hour?" The Fat Lady said groggily as Hermione left the Common Room.

Hermione shrugged. "Going for a run."

"A run?" The Lady yawned. "What's the point? We're all just going to die anyway…well except for me I guess."

"Well until I die, I'm going to go for a run." Hermione replied. "Unless you're going to stop me?"

"My dear, I'm a little incapable of stopping you, aren't I? I just didn't know why you would waste your time in the first place." The Fat Lady let out another big yawn and started snoring.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started towards the Great Hall again. She didn't even realize how hungry she was until she met up with the three Slytherins in the Entrance Hall. "There you are!" Harry smiled as she walked up. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to come. Longbottom not with you?"

"He decided he wasn't going to come today." Hermione said simply. They didn't need to know the full story.

"Well let's get some food before we go out." They entered the Great Hall. Hermione noticed there were a few students up although all of them were either in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But they were still all giving Hermione strange looks. A Gryffindor, and a Muggle-born at that, with three Slytherins? She admitted it looked a little strange. "Where do you guys want to sit?" She asked them, moving a bit behind Harry as if trying to use him as a sort of shield.

Harry grinned. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to sit at the Gryffindor table."

"Have you actually…?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Well no but let's do it anyway. If that's okay with you Hermione."

Hermione shrugged. "Just a table. I bet it's the same as the Slytherin table." They all took their seats at the table of Lions drawing even more curious looks.

"Piss off why don't you?" Daphne snapped at the students who returned that with a glare but otherwise looked away. She might've been one of the prettier girls in the school, but she had the reputation of the Hogwarts bitch as well. One that she had cultivated over the past four years and wouldn't trade for anything.

"Good morning Harry and company." Dumbledore said walking up. "Switching it up today I see?" Harry nodded. "Miss Granger, I almost didn't see you there."

"Good morning sir." She said politely.

"I will leave you to your breakfast. Have a productive day." With that Dumbledore walked off towards the Head Table where more teachers were starting to fill.

"I forgot he's usually up this early." Hermione said between bites. "He came to the library sometimes when I was there in the morning."

"You in the library how unpredictable." Tracey muttered.

"You say something Trace?" Harry asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

Tracey shrugged. "No nothing." She pushed her plate away. She had only eaten a piece of bacon. "If it's all the same to you I don't think I'm up for running today. I'll catch you guys at Potions." Before anyone could respond she got up and left without another word.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked. Had Tracey left because of her?

"Yeah she's fine." Daphne lied. "She just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Harry sighed. He thought things would be better between he and Tracey. He wanted this friendship with Hermione to work but how could it if his best friend couldn't bear to even sit at a table with her. "Let's finish up. I want to finish early so I can take a shower."

"That was just as horrible as the first time." Daphne heaved breath in and out. Alongside her Hermione was the same way. She was drenched from head to toe in sweat.

"Y-You do that every day Harry?" She asked. Of course, he only had a bit of sweat on him.

"Pretty much." He nodded. "It'll get easier as you keep doing it."

"I don't think being fit is worth this shit." Daphne shook her head. "I'm starved but I don't think we'll have enough time to eat again and take showers in time for potions." The thought of waiting till lunch to eat again didn't appeal to her.

"We won't have to." Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Daphne who froze up. "_Scourgify_." Daphne felt the sweat disappear and almost instantly the smell with it. "Sorry." She apologized. "I guess I should've warned you first."

"Just startled me is all. Thank you." Daphne replied.

"Here Harry I can do you too if you want." She offered.

"Yeah that'd be great." She said the spell over again and the stains that had collected under his arms pits disappeared and the smell along with them. Hermione quickly did the same to herself. "Thanks Hermione."

"I appreciate it, Granger." Daphne said. "We best get going. We're starting to get some stares." It was true. The Entrance Hall was starting to fill up with more and more students on their way to breakfast. All of them were giving the trio glances just like they had gotten earlier.

"We should probably go our separate ways." Hermione said and the other two had to agree. "Same time tomorrow?" She had the Prefect duty just after dinner, but she would still be able to get a good night's sleep.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry smiled at her. "We'll see you in Potions then?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione repeated before they both went their separate ways to their Common Rooms to get dressed before breakfast.

"OI!" She turned to see her boyfriend walking towards her followed by Dean and Seamus. "What were you doing talking to Potter?"

"I was having a conversation with him." She replied resisting the urge to glare at him. "Am I allowed to talk to who I want?"

"I guess." Ron grunted. "I just don't like you talking to Potter. He's an arse."

"He was actually very kind to me." Hermione didn't resist that glare urge now letting her boyfriend feel her ire. "I think you've misjudged him all these years."

Seamus snorted. "He's an arrogant little shit Granger. You shouldn't hang around him"

"Listen _Finnegan_." Her eyes narrowed. "I'll associate with whomever I choose to and if you three have a problem with that then I don't care." With that she stomped off towards the staircase.

"What's her problem?" Dean asked after Granger stomped off.

Ron shrugged. "Must be that time of the month for her, I guess. Why would she want to talk to Potter? Nice? He's a damn Slytherin. They're not nice."

"Maybe he put her under the Imperious Curse?" Dean offered.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to have a chat with him soon." Ron all but spat at the entrance to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry and Blaise were walking to Potions whey they got to have that conversation. "Did I really see you walking into the Entrance Hall with Greengrass and Granger earlier?"

"Yeah." Harry looked over to him. "Why? Weren't you just saying the other day that Malfoy has been a bit tough on her?"

Blaise shrugged. "Yeah and if you want to hang out with her then hang out with her. I just think it's a little strange how we were just talking about her and now you guys are suddenly friends." He laced this all with a hint of suspicion.

Harry sighed. "I promise mate tonight I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I'll take you up-"

"POTTER!" Around the corner came Weasley with his little posse of Finnegan and Thomas.

"Yes Weasley?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you talking to my girlfriend anymore. Got it?" Around them people were starting to stare, Slytherins and Gryffindors included.

"And your girlfriend is…?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"Hermione." Weasley spat. "Don't talk to her anymore."

"Hermione. Hermione." Harry pretended to think about it before turning to Blaise who was smirking. "Blaise, she's the one I went on a run with this morning?"

"I do believe so my good man." Blaise confirmed looking over at Ron. "Is that the Hermione you were referring to, Weasel?"

Ron's face went the color of his hair and he took a menacing step towards Harry. At least he tried to make it look menacing. "What the hell do you mean you went on a run with he-"

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. "Attempting to assault a student? That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight."

"Me? Potter w-"

"Make it thirty points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow as well." Snape's eyes narrowed at Ron as if daring the boy to push him.

Seamus grabbed Weasley by the shoulder and pushed him towards the classroom. "This isn't over Potter." Weasley muttered at Harry as he was led away by his friends.

"That was entertaining." Blaise chuckled. "Although I'd be wary of that one. He's just stupid enough to try something with you."

"I can handle Weasley." Harry responded. After Weasley went into the Potions classroom Harry saw Hermione come around the corner by herself. "Hey Hermione." He smiled and waved.

She looked around and it appeared that it was only them in the hallway. "Hey Harry." She said politely but her eyes were shifting between him and Blaise.

"Granger." Blaise said not unkindly.

"Hello Zabini." She responded.

"Longbottom not with you?" He looked past her. He had noticed they had been spending more time together lately. Mostly because they were both Prefects, but he had also noticed them sitting together at meals.

She shook her head. "He and I aren't exactly talking right now." She finally admitted.

Harry suddenly had an idea. It was risky but it would pay off the in the long run. "Who are you sitting with inside? Brown?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly."

"Would you want to partner up with us?" Blaise looked at Harry questioningly but didn't say anything. "Do you mind Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged. "Don't care either way."

"Uhm…" Hermione paused. Why was Harry doing this all this? Inviting her to go running with his friends. Asking her to sit with him. Hadn't they agreed to keep their friendship a secret from everyone else? Had he changed his mind on the matter? "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take anyone's spot."

"You wouldn't be." Harry said almost sadly. "Trust me."

"Yeah sure. That's fine." She said and walked into the classroom with them. It looked like there was one open table near the back, so they filled it. When Ron saw who she had chosen to sit with, rage took over his complexion. He started waving at her to come over. Beckoning her was more like it. Like she was a dog. She chose to ignore him as if she didn't see him. It looked like Lavender had partnered up with Neville. When Lavender saw her, she waved lightly which Hermione returned. Lavender's eyes shifted between Hermione and Harry as she mouthed, "TALK LATER" to her across the room. Hermione gently nodded.

"Potter! Zabini! Granger!" Snape looked over at their table. If he looked shocked to see Hermione sitting with them then he hid it well. "Get your ingredients before I dock five points from each of you."

"I'll get them." Hermione said and got up. Ron was again trying to get her attention by waving madly at her, but she again acted as if she didn't see him.

"Weasley! Put your hand down!" Snape snapped at Ron who sank in his seat and muttered something under his breath.

"Blaise!" Draco whispered from the table next to theirs. "What are you doing?"

"Well right now I'm in class, Draco." Blaise responded evenly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sitting with that Mudblood Granger that's for sure." Draco whispered furiously. Harry started drumming his fingers against the desk and tried to act like he didn't hear his former friend. "What has gotten into you?"

"Like I told you Draco, I don't have anything against Granger. I'm simply partnering with her for Potions." Blaise responded with no malice in his voice.

Draco shrugged. "Just don't let the Mudblood touch you. You don't want to get her stench on you." With that he turned away. Thankfully too for Harry had been about to get up and break his nose.

"Not here." Blaise muttered to Harry as Hermione returned with the ingredients. "Thanks for doing that Granger."

"Don't mention it." She said sitting down. "Alright the first step says to…"

* * *

That night Blaise grabbed Harry before they could walk into dinner together. "We need to have a chat." He said firmly.

"Can't it wait till after we eat?" Harry was starving and he didn't feel like missing a meal.

Blaise nodded to an alcove just off the staircase. "Go there. I'll be right back with food." They both knew how much he didn't feel like talking to Draco right now.

"How do you know what I like?" Harry asked as Blaise started walking away.

"Harry you've been my best friend for years now…I think I can remember a meal." Blaise rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled and went to the alcove. Minutes later Blaise joined him with two plates of food.

"Score! Steak!" Harry was almost giddy with joy as he accepted the plate. There were green beans and mashed potatoes on the side as well. Blaise truly did know him. They sat down and leant up against the alcove wall eating their meal in relative silence. When they were done, Harry looked over at Blaise. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

* * *

"Hermione!" Lavender called out to her as she entered the Common Room.

Hermione looked over and thanked God that it wasn't Ron. She had spent the entire day avoiding him since Potions. Lavender had been her partner for the rest of the day but wisely didn't try to ask her anything harrowing. No telling who was listening. "Hey." Hermione waved.

"Let's go." Lavender said quickly and without waiting for a response grabbed Hermione's hand and tugged her upstairs.

"Hey!" They heard Ron call out when they had reached the top of the stairs but acted as if they didn't hear him. Behind them they heard him curse as he was dumb enough to try to walk up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"We need to have a talk." Lavender said immediately when they reached their dorm room. "Sit."

"What is up with you and Granger?" Blaise asked straight off. "Last year you didn't do anything whenever Draco would be cruel to her. Now you're suddenly best friends with the girl? It doesn't add up."

"Be honest with me." Lavender said after Hermione sat down on the bed. "Harry Potter was the boy from the cruise, wasn't he?" After a moment's hesitation Hermione nodded at her. "Oh Hermione, you can't tell Ron!"

"But you said I should." Hermione argued. She had been planning on telling Ron on her own terms but hadn't decided when that was.

"That was when I thought it was some random Hufflepuff or maybe even Neville. I've noticed how much time you guys have been spending together recently so I just assumed…"

"He and I are both Prefects and we've been spending time together because my other friends haven't been willing to be around me." Hermione's eyes narrowed at said friend.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." Lavender apologized. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

"I saw Hermione at the cruise I went to this summer." Harry answered.

"And now you're suddenly best mates?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Harry there's more than that. If it was just that then you would've told me. What happened? Did you guys shag or something?"

"No!" Harry said immediately. "We just kis-" He stopped midsentence when he realized what he said.

"You kissed Granger?" Blaise blinked. "Hermione Granger?" Harry sighed and then nodded. "I take back what I said. You were right to keep it secret from Draco but from me?" He sounded hurt. He considered Harry his best friend and he hadn't come to him with this.

"I'm sorry Blaise." Harry said sincerely. "I wanted to tell you especially after you stuck up for her with Draco. I just didn't know how to. The only other person that knows is Tracey and that's only because she guessed."

"Davis knows?" Harry nodded. "This isn't good. The girl is mad crazy for you Harry."

Harry shook his head. "She told me she's okay with just being friends."

Blaise sighed. "Obviously you didn't see her glaring at Granger in Potions then. She kept staring at her like she wanted to wipe her off the face of the Earth."

Harry hadn't noticed any of that. "You're telling me that Tracey might hurt Hermione?"

"I don't think she'd go that far but I'd never underestimate a girl in love and Tracey Davis is in love with you Harry."

"The real question is what are you going to about Granger?"

* * *

"I don't know Lavender." Hermione fell back into the bed and shoved a pillow over her face. She wanted nothing more than to scream in it right now. "I want to be friends with Harry. I do, I just don't how I can do that with Ron hating his guts."

"Be friends with him?" Lavender blinked. "You're not trying to date Potter?"

Hermione didn't know what she felt towards Harry anymore. When they had kissed on the cruise ship, she had felt sparks fly but she just didn't know. Plus, Ron had been so cruel to her recently and also to Neville. She wanted to try to work things out with him, but she just didn't know what to do.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Granger?" Blaise asked him. "If you start dating her then the whole House will crucify you. I'll stand behind you no matter what."

"I can't ask you to do that." Harry argued.

"You're my brother, Harry." Blaise said firmly thumping him on back. "Brothers look out for one another."

"Thanks Blaise but it doesn't matter anyway. She's happy with the Weasel." Harry looked down at his lap. "She doesn't want me."

"Harry, I don't swing that way but if I did, you'd be the first bloke I'd go after." Blaise complemented. Harry didn't know what to say so he just kept silent. "If Granger doesn't see that, then she's not worth it. But if you're fine just being friends with her, that's fine by me."

_I'm not though_

* * *

"Whatever you do Hermione, I'll support you." Lavender said lying down next to her. "If you decide to leave Ron and go date Potter, that's fine. If you decide to tell Ron about the kiss, which I highly advise against but it's your life, that's fine. You have to decide though."

"I-I want to work things out with Ron." If they wanted to have a working relationship, then that started with honesty. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"I'll be there when you do it." Lavender said hugging her.

_Why can't life be more simple_

* * *

**A/N: What's up y'all? Now that I'm done with Serpent and The Lion, I'm glad that I'll have more time to work on this story. Harry/Hermione is probably my all-time favorite pairing on this site and I still believe that it's a crime they didn't end up together in the books or the movies. Anybody following this story just coming over from Serpent already knows how much I detest Ron, but this story takes it up to eleven.**

**Everyone be safe out there! Stay inside as much as you can and only go out when it is absolutely necessary. If your essential thank you for keeping your business going! If you're being quarantined, then don't think of it like being trapped in your house. Want to watch that show everyone is always hyping up? Now's the time! Want to start on a new book series? Now's the time! Have an idea for a novel you've always wanted to do but never had the time? Guess what…NOW'S THE TIME!**

**-RJS**


	10. Chapter 10

Huddle up!" Harry called out to the team. "Come on you lot I don't have all day."

It was the end of their first practice. He wasn't trying to push anyone harder than normal this time around. This was him just trying to see what they were made of and if any adjustments in their game needed to be made.

The rest of the team were there in seconds, but Draco was taking his sweet time. "Oi Malfoy! While we're still young." He rolled his eyes openly at me. "Alright all in all, good practice. We've really got to work this year if we want to defend our title. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't have anything going for them, but Gryffindor could be dangerous. As you all know, we're facing them first match of the year."

"We'll crush them easily." Malfoy said to the agreement of most of the team. Most of them.

"Overconfidence is a weakness Draco." Blaise retorted. "The second you start underestimating your opponent is the second that they use it against you."

Draco snorted. "As long as Potter catches the Snitch it shouldn't be a problem. If that's his plan that is."

"Something you want to say to me, Malfoy." Harry raised an eyebrow. Was his former friend really going to do this in front of the team?

"Nothing, except you seem to be spending a lot of time around Gryffindors lately." Draco challenged. "And I'm pretty sure one of the them is the Gryffindor Keeper's girlfriend." Nobody else said anything but the look on most of their faces they seemed to all share Draco's observation. And judging by those looks they didn't like it one bit.

Before Harry could speak, Blaise came to his defense. "Draco can't you see what he's doing? It's bloody brilliant."

"What are you on about?" Draco looked over at his friend.

Blaise sighed as if it was common knowledge. He had the team's attention now. "The more time Harry spends with Granger, the more it'll worry the Weasel. What's Potter doing with his girlfriend, he'll wonder. If he's worried about Harry and Granger shagging, then he won't be concentrating on those hoops and the more goals that idiot will let in."

Most of the team looked satisfied with that answer. "Do you really have to hang around a Mudblood though, Potter?" Vance asked. "Surely there was a different way."

Harry's eye twitched but other than that his reaction to the slur wasn't noticeable. Mason Vance would've been a Death Eater straight out of Hogwarts if they were still recruiting. The information that his dad had given him, maybe they still were. Harry shrugged. "Best idea I had."

Vance grunted but otherwise let the matter drop. Draco wasn't appeased, however. "So that's really it? You're just hanging around Granger to mess with Weasley?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Harry retorted.

"That's what Blaise said." Draco pointed out.

"Even if it weren't the truth Malfoy, I don't have to explain why I hang around the people I do. Not to you." There was a barb in there about their former friendship and Draco picked it up clear as day. He glared at Harry openly.

"Are we dismissed _Captain_?" He spat.

"Yes. For tonight." Before Harry could even finish, Draco had turned and was on his way back to the locker rooms with most of the team following him. The only ones who remained were Harry, Tracey, and Blaise.

"So that's the only reason you're spending time with Granger?" Tracey gave Harry a look.

"Let it go Trace. Please?" Harry begged. If what Blaise had told him what true, then he just wanted this whole ordeal to end. Why couldn't they just be friends? Why did they have to complicate things between them? Tracey didn't respond and joined the rest of the team on the way to the showers.

"Well…that wasn't tense at all." Blaise commented.

Harry snorted. "Thanks for the save there mate. I only wish it would've gotten Malfoy off my back."

Blaise chuckled. "As if. Harry he might not ever let this go. I don't even think he cares about Granger being a Muggle-born anymore."

"Then what the hell is his problem?" Harry asked.

"Her blood status has something to do with it." Blaise clarified. "But in his mind, he believes that you chose her over him"

"I gave him a choice." Harry argued. "I would love to be friends with Hermione and Draco both."

"You don't need to justify yourself to me." Blaise responded. "I know mate. If you want to be friends with Granger that's your business. But it's the way you told him. You were right to put your foot down, but you could've gone about it a different way."

"I wasn't just going to let him insult Hermione." Harry spat. "Never again. In fact the next time he says some shit like that about her again, I'm going to-"

"You can't do anything Harry." Blaise interrupted. "Remember what House we're in. The rest of the Snakes won't take too kindly to you being friends with Granger, you know that."

"I don't give a shit about the rest of those bastards." Harry snapped. "They only tolerate me anyway because I'm good on a broom. Remember, my dad's the ones who put their Death Eater parents in Azkaban."

"I thought you would've learned by now Harry." Blaise muttered looking around the pitch. Nobody was there except for them but that didn't matter. Somebody could always be listening. "You can't say things like that in our House. I can't even say things like that in my own home. My Mum isn't a Death Eater, but she doesn't hate them."

"You're playing a dangerous game Harry." Blaise continued. "Remember that but always remember I've got your back. Just like I should've had your back in first year."

Harry shook his head. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Come on we should get the hell out of here. I'm starved." Blaise said.

After they hit the showers the other members of the team were long gone so it was just them walking up to the castle together. "Think we'll get lucky with steak again?" Harry said hopefully.

Blaise snorted. "Not lik-"

"Hey Potter?" They turned and saw Longbottom walking towards them. "We need to have a word."

"What is it?" Harry asked. He didn't really care if the other boy wanted to be friends with him, but he was willing to try.

Longbottom looked over at Blaise. "Let's talk in private." He insisted.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Blaise." Harry responded.

Neville shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you what your deal is?"

"My deal?" Harry was confused. Did he have a deal?

"Why are you suddenly so interested in Hermione?"

"I'm pretty sure she already explained this to you Longbottom. She and I became friends on the cruise we went on." A friend that he had kissed and now didn't know how to feel what type of way about.

"Why though?" Neville asked. "You're telling me you saw Hermione and the first thought you had was "I'm going to go be friends with that Muggle-born Granger"."

Harry shrugged. "I never cared that she was a Muggle-born, Longbottom. My mum is one."

"I know. Our parents are friends." Neville said surprising Harry.

"Are they?" Harry asked. "Since when?"

Neville raised an eyebrow not sure if the other boy was joking. "Since Hogwarts? Plus, your Dad and mine both work together as Aurors."

Learn something new every day. "Mum and Dad never told me that." Harry admitted. "But like I said Longbottom, I don't care that Hermione is a Muggle-born."

"You may never have said anything cruel, but you didn't care when your best mate Malfoy started in on her. Or me for that matter." Neville glared.

"I know and I apologize for that." Harry said sincerely. "I just want to make things better."

"I'm sorry too, Longbottom." Blaise said. "And just so you know Harry isn't exactly friends with Draco anymore."

This had Longbottom's attention. "Why? I thought you both have been friends for years now."

"We were." Harry said. "But then he couldn't accept that I won't tolerate him being horrible towards Hermione anymore."

Neville didn't say anything at first. "You're serious then? You actually want to be friends with Hermione?"

"I'll be friends with you too if you want." Harry said.

Neville snorted. "Never thought I'd see the day. Harry Potter wanting to be friends with me."

"What about you Zabini? Are you trying to be best friends with me as well?"

Blaise shrugged. "Another friend never hurt anyone. No skin off my bones if you don't like me though."

Neville thought about it for a second. "You go running everyday right?" Harry nodded. "I'll go with you next time and we'll just take it from there."

"Maybe then you can talk to Hermione." Harry commented. "About...well whatever happened between you two."

"She told you we weren't talking?" Neville asked. Harry nodded again. Neville sighed. "That does remind me I need to talk to her. I overreacted a bit when she said something to me. I just want to make it right. I'll see you tomorrow Potter."

Neville started to walk away. "Longbottom." The boy turned. "If we're going to be friends, you'll have to start calling me Harry."

"I'll reassess the situation after the run tomorrow." Neville responded and began walking away.

"This year just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Harry shook his head. "What?" Blaise was staring at him.

"Sooooooo, you invite two Gryffindors, the girl who is in love with you and Daphne Greengrass to go running with you…but you don't ask Blaise? You know your best mate?"

"Who?" Harry asked and Blaise slugged him across the shoulder. "Fine fine. Do you want to go running with us tomorrow?"

"Not good enough." Blaise folded his arms and started tapping his foot.

Harry sighed and got down on one knee. "Blaise Zabini." He said in his best romantically inclined voice. "Would you please do me the honor of joining myself and others on our daily five thirty am run?"

Blaise put his hands over his mouth in mock shock. "Oh yes Harry! You've made me the happiest- wait. Did you just say five thirty?"

Harry got to his feet and grinned. "Everyday brother. Everyday." He grabbed his friend around the shoulder and kept walking towards the castle. "Come on I'm starving."

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs from her dorm room.

She had been successfully dodging Ron for the past few days or so mainly because her boyfriend liked to sleep in so much. This discussion that she was planning on having with him was going to get harder and harder the longer she put it off. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, the first of the year. She would tell him then.

"Mornin Hermione." She was surprised to see Neville sitting by the fire dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants. "About time you got down here. I was about to leave without you."

"Leave for where?" She was confused.

"To go running?" He acted as if it should be obvious. It really should…mainly because of his attire.

"You're going to be running with us?" He nodded. "But why? I thought you didn't like Harry?"

He sighed. "Let's talk and walk. I want to get down to the Great Hall."

"Children these days." They heard the Fat Lady mutter behind them.

"I'm sorry Neville." She apologized immediately. "I never should've compared you to Ron. It was horrible of me."

"No, I'm sorry Hermione. I overreacted. You were right. I was acting like Ron. A thick-headed idiot with the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Well…I wouldn't go that far." She said even though what Neville was saying about her boyfriend were facts. "What changed your mind?"

"Potter."

"You talked to Harry?" She was surprised.

He nodded. "Zabini too. Talked to them yesterday. It was…enlightening to say the least. I thought Potter would start insulting me since you weren't around, but he was actually a decent bloke. The jury is still out if he's a friend candidate, but I'm open to it at least."

"I'm glad to hear Neville." She smiled lightly at him. "You'll see that Harry is a good person. I'm sure Zabini is as well."

"Zabini, not Blaise?" Neville raised an eyebrow.

"He's more of Harry's friend, but I'll keep an open mind." She replied echoing his previous statement.

"Apparently one of the only friends he has left apparently." Neville commented without realizing he said it out loud.

"What?" She asked looking over at him.

"W-What?" He sputtered. Shit.

"What was that you said about Harry not having many friends left?" She demanded. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"D-Don't know what you mean." Shit shit shit. Potter was going to be pissed at him for this.

"Neville." She said warningly.

He sighed. "I didn't tell you this but apparently Potter and Malfoy had a big falling out recently. They're not friends anymore."

"What?" Why hadn't Harry mentioned this to her? "Why? What happened?" His only response was to look at her. "Wh- me?" Neville nodded. "But why?"

"Potter said that he got fed up with Malfoy always belittling you and calling you…well that word." She knew which word all too well. She had heard it since she had started at Hogwarts. Mostly from Malfoy. "He cut him out."

"I did this?" That hadn't been her intention to come between friends. She may not have liked Malfoy, but he was obviously an important person in Harry's life. She didn't want to be the reason they weren't speaking anymore.

"It was long overdue if you ask me." Neville grunted. "If Potter is really trying to be a better person then getting rid of that Death Eater spawn Malfoy will only help him in the long run.

She didn't respond. The only person she wanted to talk to right now was-

"Hey!" Harry waved. With him were Zabini and Greengrass. "Nice to see you could make it Longbottom. I know you've already met Blaise but I don't know if you've me-"

"Heir Longbottom." Daphne nodded.

Neville bowed slightly back at her. "Heiress Greengrass."

"Okayyyy then." Harry blinked. "I guess you guys have met."

"We go to a lot of the same parties." Daphne said it offhandedly. "Our dads were friends at school."

"Coming to our New Years Day party this year?" Neville asked as if it was normal business between them. The way that he was talking about it was strange. Almost like he was reading a prepared script. "My Dad said he extended an invite."

Daphne nodded. "My family will be there as always."

Blaise pouted. "Wish we would've gotten an invite too right Harry?" Harry was suddenly looking anywhere but his best friend. "…. You too?"

"My family really. I thought it was a little weird until you told me that our parents are friends, Longbottom."

"Yeah from Hogwarts." Daphne said automatically like it was common knowledge.

"You knew too?" Harry groaned.

She nodded. "My Mum dated your dad for a little while actually. After that she started dating my father."

"…You're kidding right?" Harry asked slowly.

"Don't your parents tell you anything about school?" Daphne asked confused.

Harry shrugged. "I've never really asked."

"Anyway, sorry Hermione. How are you doing this morning." He asked.

"Fine I guess." She said quickly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He responded. "We can do it over breakfast."

"I need to talk to you now." She said firmly.

"Let's go save some spots." Blaise said suddenly and before Harry could blink the three of them were gone, leaving him with Hermione.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked worriedly as she folded her arms. This couldn't be good.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't friends with Malfoy anymore?" She asked.

He sighed. "Longbottom has a big mouth then?"

"He told me on accident." She said immediately. "Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"It didn't seem important." He tried to shrug it off.

"It's important to me." She retorted. "Especially because it was my fault."

"Let me stop you right there." He responded before she could continue. "Me and Draco have been drifting apart for a while now. Did I like how he was treating you? No. But just the fact that he would turn on me because I didn't share the same bigoted viewpoint that he does was the last straw. I can't be around that anymore. Especially if he won't accept that I'm choosing to be friends with you."

"H-He for sure knows that we're friends then?" She had figured that Malfoy hadn't know for sure and he had just started levelling accusations. But if word got around that Harry was friends with her- "Harry, this is exactly why we decided to keep this secret!"

He shook his head. "They know now. I'm sorry Hermione but I couldn't deal with Draco badmouthing you anymore. You're my friend." He said firmly. "And I'm not alone. I've got Blaise."

"I'm still worried. For you and Zabini now too. The rest of your hou-"

"The rest of my house can go to hell." Harry stated. He didn't care anymore. What were they supposed to do? Maim their Quidditch Captain and their best chance at defending their title? "There's going to be a lot of dirty looks, but I'd like to see them try to do something."

She shook her head. "I'm still worried Harry. That's my right as your friend."

"Oi!" Daphne called out to them from the Great Hall. "You two coming or not?"

"Be there in a second Greengrass!" Harry retorted. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Trust Harry Potter." She snorted in a very un-lady like fashion. "Never thought I'd hear those words."

She sighed. "Alright I'll let you handle it but the second I see a bruise I'm going to the Headmaster."

"You worry too much Hermione." He smiled at her and they started walking towards the Great Hall.

"And you worry too little Harry." She shook her head. She hoped that he was right. She didn't want him to end up in the Hospital Wing because of her. Or worse, St. Mungos.

* * *

"So how was running with Potter this morning?" Tracey asked as her and Daphne left breakfast that morning.

"Potter?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't it always just been Harry for you?" Tracey shrugged. "Well you would know how it went if you actually came."

"I don't feel like waking up that bloody early okay?" Tracey snapped.

"Tracey don't get mad at me because you're jealous of Granger." Daphne muttered to her friend. "It's not her fault that she wants to be friends with Harry now."

"Oh, I think she's aiming for a little bit more than friendship." Tracey grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked. What was Tracey on about now?

Tracey shrugged innocently. "Not allowed to tell. Ask Harry."

Daphne sighed at her best friend. "Tracey I'm sorry that Harry didn't have the same feelings that you did. I really am. But I'm getting tired of this."

Tracey glared. "This really isn't any of your business Daphne so why don't you leave it alone?" She started walking faster and faster until Daphne was in her rear-view mirror.

Daphne sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't things just be simple? "What's her deal?" Harry asked as he and Blaise walked up behind her.

Daphne wanted to say something but didn't want to in present company. "If it's about Tracey having a thing for me then Blaise already knows." Harry followed up.

Daphne shook her head furiously. "She doesn't like seeing you with Granger."

Harry shrugged. "That's too bad then. I like Hermione and if Tracey doesn't then that's not my problem."

"Be friends with her if you want Harry but remember the consequences." Daphne replied.

"You too?" Harry rolled his eyes. "The rest of the House won't do anything to me because I'm-"

"Why because you're the Seeker?" Daphne scoffed. "All of these Death Eaters in training were taught to hate Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors way before they learned to love Quidditch. If you think they won't take offense to you being friends with Granger, then you have another thing coming."

"What about you?" Harry asked. He thought differently than Daphne, but he would take her opinion into consideration. "You went running with Hermione remember? They'll hate you just as much."

"I went running with _you_ and Granger just happened to be there. All I have to do is say that I had no idea she would come."

"You really have all your bases covered, don't you?" Harry grumbled.

She shrugged. "I'm a survivor my dear boy. If you want to be friends with Granger, then go ahead. I'm not going down on that ship." Blaise chuckled. "That funny to you Zabini?"

"It just shows Greengrass that while everyone around us is changing, you're still the same." He pointed out. "Ice Queen indeed."

"Don't call me that." Daphne snapped. She hated that nickname.

"Stop making it fit and I will." He smirked.

She glared at him and was about to take a step at him before Harry put a hand across her path. "Not in front of the other houses." He said under his breath. They had arrived at Transfigurations. From their very first day in Slytherin they were instructed to follow a set of rules. Rule number one and the most important: No quarrelling outside the house, especially not in front of the school. They were Slytherins. Everybody else in the school hated them so they needed to stick together. Ironic if you asked Harry.

Daphne muttered something at Blaise but otherwise didn't say anything. "Potter!" Lavender Brown started waving at him. He looked to both of his friends who only shrugged at him. She was standing by herself apart from the rest of her house when he walked over to her. "Sit with me when we get in there." It wasn't a request.

"Sure." He replied. Was every Gryffindor in the school trying to get in his good graces now?

They took a table near the back of the classroom. Hermione walked in seconds later and started looking around. She froze like a deer in the headlights when she saw Lavender and Harry sharing a table. "…Hi guys." She said as scanned the table for any available seats next to them. There were none.

Lavender smiled sweetly. "I think Neville is saving a seat for you Hermione." She nodded up at the front where the boy was sitting. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she slowly walked up to the front where Neville was waving to her. She would look back every minute or so to look at the pair. What was Lavender planning?

"So, any reason that you wanted to sit with me?" Harry finally asked.

"Can't two friends sit with each other?" Lavender asked innocently.

"We're friends?" He was confused. "I can't remember a single word that we might've said to each other."

"We're talking right now?" She said as if it should be obvious. "Ok maybe we're not friends." She admitted. "But I'd like to be."

"I have a few questions though." She asked lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Go right ahead." He shrugged.

"First off what are your intentions with Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" He tried to play innocent.

Her eyes narrowed. "Potter. I know you kissed her."

"Shit." He sighed. Was no secret safe anymore? "She told you?"

"I guessed." Lavender corrected. "Who else knows by the way? Not Malfoy I hope."

Harry shook his head quickly. "Just Blaise and Tracey."

"Tracey Davis?" Lavender looked to her left. "You mean the girl glaring at me right now?"

"What do you mean?" He looked past Lavender and sure enough Tracey was shooting less than friendly looks towards their table. When she saw Harry had caught on, she looked away. "Never mind." He sighed.

"She have a thing for you or something?" Lavender asked. Harry hesitated. He didn't know how much he could actually tell this girl. Lavender rolled her eyes. "Potter I'm not a gossip queen like everyone says I am. Whatever you tell me I won't tell anyone else."

He sighed and nodded his head. "She told me that she was okay with us just being friends, but I guess that was a lie. I really don't know what to do."

Lavender shrugged. "Not much you can do. You've already tried letting her down easy right?" He nodded. "Then at this point it's her fault for not picking up the message, not yours."

"Now back to Hermione."

He sighed. He hoped that she would've forgotten about that. "What do you want to know?"

"First off you really had to choose a girl with a boyfriend?" Lavender raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "I-I don't know what happened there. It was in the spur of the moment. I couldn't help myself."

"What are your intentions with her?" She repeated.

"I don't know Brown." He admitted. "I want to be friends with her I really do. I thought these feelings would just go away after some time away, but they didn't. Shit they might've gotten stronger."

"You could always tell her how you feel." Lavender said.

"She's dating Weasley." He countered. "I have no idea why. I know he's your friend and all but he's a git."

"He might be my friend, but I can recognize the fact that he's a git." Lavender agreed. "And just so you know she's telling him this weekend."

"S-She's doing what?" Had Harry heard that right?

"She doesn't want to keep this from him anymore." Lavender continued. "It's not fair to him"

"Great now I have to watch my damn back now." He meant it when he told Blaise that he could handle Weasley, he just hated having to look over his shoulder the rest of the year.

Lavender shrugged. "Honestly Potter you'll probably just have to face him. You don't seem like the type to run from your problems."

He sighed. "I can't promise I won't kick his ass."

"Ron might surprise you. He's quicker than you might think. He won't face you in a duel either. Odds are he'll just throw punches."

"Good." Harry shrugged. "Prefer it that way actually."

"I hope you guys don't have to fight Potter." She said. "I'd rather Ron just takes this like an adult and leaves you alone as he tries to work it out with Hermione. But that's not likely."

Harry nodded. "Did you have another question?" She shook her head. "Well then why did you say you had a couple questions?"

She shrugged. "To seem dramatic."

He rolled his eyes. "Fair enough."

"Brown! Potter!" McGonagall snapped at them. "If I have to come back there and separate you two then I will."

* * *

"What was so important that you were talking to Harry in Transfigurations?" Hermione asked Lavender on the way from dinner.

Lavender shrugged. "He's a very interesting person. I'm a very interesting person. I thought we'd have an interesting conversation."

"About…" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"The weather. School. Things of that nature."

"Was I mentioned?"

"You were mentioned a good…. ninety five percent of the time."

"Lavender." Hermione groaned. "When I told you about what happened with me and Harry, I didn't want you to interrogate him."

"Yeah I know. I chose to though."

Hermione shook her head. "What did you ask him?"

"Nothing major." Lavender said. "Only th-"

"Excuse me." The Fat Lady interrupted. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Balderdash." Lavender said quickly.

"Indeed." The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and the door swung open.

"So, what did you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Wel-"

"Hey!" They were interrupted again but this time it was someone who Hermione needed to talk to but had been putting off.

"Hey Ron." They both said. He grunted at Lavender and walked straight up to Hermione. He leaned in and mashed his lips on hers. This had been the first time she had been kissed since her and Harry. Unlike Harry who was gentle and wanted to explore her lips, Ron was more aggressive. All he did was just mash his own mouth up against her own. When she felt his tongue start to push into her mouth, she gently pushed him away and smiled at him. "Hi." She said again.

"We need to talk." He demanded.

She nodded. "I agree. May-"

"I thought I said, I didn't like you hanging around Potter." He pressed on.

She looked past him and wanted to shake her head. He couldn't have picked a worse time to do this. Dinner had just ended so the Common Room was filled to capacity. "And I told you, me and Harry are friends. I'll be friends with who I want." She responded. She tried moving past him, but he grabbed her arm. Not roughly but much harder than he should have.

"So, my opinion means nothing?" He spat. "I told you how I feel about it. Why can't you just do as I ask?"

She wrenched her arm away from him. "Because I'm not some housewife who is just going to obey you. I'm my own person and I can associate with who I please."

"Why does it have to be Potter though?" He raised his voice. Around them people were starting to tune into the argument.

"Ron not here." Lavender said gently trying to steer the two towards the boy's dorm.

"Yes. Here!" He snapped at her. "You both have been ducking me for the past week in favor of that damn Slytherin and I have a right to know why."

Hermione started rubbing her temple. She was really going to be forced to tell him. Here in front of all these people. "Ron I-"

"What Hermione?" He snarled. "What the hell is going on between you two!"

"I kissed him!" She suddenly said. "I kissed Harry!"

The chatter in the Common Room slowly died. You could hear a pin drop. "You kissed Potter…" Ron said silently.

"On the cruise I was on this summer." She wanted to look anywhere except at him, but she wouldn't let herself. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"You kissed Potter.." He repeated. He had been staring at the ground but suddenly he looked up at her his eyes aflame with rage. "YOU KISSED POTTER?!" She wanted to curl up into a little ball on the ground and cry.

"Ron, I-"

"Don't even bloody start!" He shouted taking a step towards her but suddenly someone had a hand on his chest holding him in place.

"Don't." Neville said firmly.

"Did you know about this?!" Ron demanded of his friend.

"No, I didn't but I was here when she told you herself." Neville folded his arms not moving away from Hermione. "Maybe if you gave her a chance to talk instead of acting like a bloody child the-"

"Forgive me but I just found out my slut of a girlfriend is snogging a fucking Slytherin." He roared. Behind Neville, tears were beginning to run down Hermione's face. "Oh, forgive me Longbottom."

"Piss off Weasley." Neville clenched his fist.

"What is she snogging you too?" Ron looked past Hermione who was now being held by Lavender. "Is that why you two are so close all of a sudden? What boy aren't you sno-"

Neville pushed Ron back and into the wall behind him. "Enough." Neville growled.

Ron pushed him back. "And I thought we were supposed to be friends." He looked once more at Hermione and sneered at her. "Hope you enjoyed your boy toy. Won't be able to recognize him after I have a chat with him." With that he turned around and stormed out of the Common Room.

"Idiot." Neville shook his head. "You might want to get your brother." He said to the Weasley Twins who shrugged.

"If he wants to take a swing at Potter, then we're not going to stop him."

"You okay?" Neville asked Hermione who quickly shook her head. The entire Common Room was now looking at her. Some with disgust, others with confusion but most with curiosity. "Why don't you all piss off?" Neville demanded and most of them found something else to do. Except Finnegan and Thomas who made their way over.

"Now we know why you've been spending so much time around Potter, Granger." Finnegan smirked. Hermione suddenly pushed past him and sprinted towards the staircase to the girl's dorm. "What's her de-"

He was silenced by Neville dropped him to the ground with a right hook. "Oi Neville!" Dean said coming in between him and Seamus. "What the hell man?"

"Get him out of my face." Neville growled and when Dean didn't say anything, Neville took a step forward. "Now."

Dean pulled Seamus to his feet and instantly the Irish boy wanted to go after Neville again. "The bloody hell is your problem? You best mates with Potter? Fooking traitor!"

Neville sighed as Dean dragged Seamus away towards the boy's dorm. "Well that could've gone loads better." He said to Lavender.

"I need to go check on Hermione." Lavender said. "You might want to go stop Ronald."

Neville shrugged. "He's a big boy. He can fight his own battles."

"Neville." She said firmly. "I know he's being a total prat but deep down. DEEP DOWN. He's a good person. You need to stop him."

Neville sighed. "Why do I have to be the mature one?" With that he walked out of the Common Room and went after Ron.

Lavender ran up to their dorm ignoring all the looks she was getting from the other girls. "Don't ask!" She snapped at Sally-Anne when the other girl looked ready to ask her a question.

Thankfully her roommates were staying outside their dorm for the moment but who knew how long that would last? She pushed open the door and quickly shut it behind her. There was Hermione on her bed with her face buried into a pillow. She slowly made her way over to her friend. Muffled as they were, she could still hear the sobs wracking the girl's body. "Hermione?" She softly asked as she sat on the bed next to her. In a split-second Hermione's face was out of the pillow and was now thrust into Lavender's shoulder. Lavender held her as she sobbed for the next hour.

* * *

"Harry!" Tracey called after him as he and Blaise were walking into the dungeons. "Beat it Zabini."

Blaise looked at his friend who shrugged. He could stay if he wanted but Blaise felt like he didn't want to be here for this conversation. "I'll catch you later." He said before walking ahead of them.

"What did you need Tracey?" Harry asked simply not slowing down for her.

"I noticed you talking to Brown earlier in class." She said quickening her pace.

"And?" He asked.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked trying to appear nonchalant.

"No offense but that's really none of your business." Harry retorted and turned to face her. "Tracey, if I didn't make this perfectly clearly, then I apologize. But we're just friends."

"I didn't know. I only saw you talking to her today." Tracey shrugged.

"Not me and Lavender. You and Me." He said firmly. "You've always been one of my closest friends and I'm sorry for taking you for granted all these years, but I can't do this. If you can't accept the fact that we can't be more than that, then I don't think I can be around you anymore."

Tracey was silent for a moment. Honestly, she had just been hoping that if she waited a while and broached the subject again maybe his opinion would change. "You're serious, aren't you?" He nodded. "Listen Harry. I'm sorry. But I don't know if I can ever let these feelings go." She said honestly. "I do want to be friends with you, but I don't know how."

"Trace." He sighed. "Maybe we should take some time apart you know?"

She hesitated before slowly nodding her head. "Maybe that would be a good idea."

"I really want to be friends with you too. You're one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to lose you. I-"

"Potter!" They turned to see Weasley thundering towards them from down the corridor. "TIME TO TEACH YOU A DAMN LESSON ABOUT MESSING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S GIRLFRIENDS!"

"I guess Hermione told him then." Harry shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those who have read Serpent and Her Lion will know my hatred of Ginny. In canon she was a fan girl who ended up marrying Harry. Although I was fine with it in the books because there was actually backstory. In the movies they were just like: Hey this happened in the book so lets just push past all flirting and make them fall in love right away. It was extremely annoying and could've been handled much better.**

**In this story and possibly my other stories however, Ginny is going to be portrayed differently. The Boy Who Lived never was, so she wasn't a Harry lover all her life. Therefore, she didn't grow up idolizing him and it will be different.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now gentlemen I would like to hear your side of things and tell me why I'm not currently on my way to bed tonight." Dumbledore sighed at the two young men in his office. To say that he had been surprised when Mr. Potter had been brought before him and accused of fighting, would be an understatement. Mr. Weasley on the other hand was a different story. The boy was a known powder keg. At his right side Professor McGonagal listened. On his left Professor Snape did the same. They would be the ones handing out punishment to their own students.

Harry shifted in his seat. "I was on my way back to our Common Room with Tracey when Weasley came up to me and threw a punch. I defended myself."

Weasley glared at Harry the best he could through his black eye. "You deserved everything you had com-"

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said stopping him. "Please do not interrupt Mr. Potter until he is finished speaking."

"Why? This is all his fault anyway." Weasley grumbled.

"By all the accounts which include Mr. Longbottom, you were the one who initiated violence. How is this Mr. Potter's fault?"

The door to the office came banging open and in came Harry's parents followed by the Weasley's. "Ronald what on earth have you done now?" Mrs. Weasley snapped and glared at her son. "Fighting on school grounds?"

"Harry please tell me this wasn't your doing." James demanded.

"Thank you for coming posthaste." Dumbledore said to both sets of parents. "It is good to see all of you again although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"We were just getting to the bottom of this. Mr. Weasley here was just explaining why he thought Mr. Potter was at fault."

"Why did you attack Harry, Ron?" Arthur asked. "What came over you?"

Ron snarled. "He kissed my bloody girlfriend! Prat deserved it!"

"Ahh a lovers quarrel." Dumbledore shook his head. To be young again. "Even so Mr. Weasley that does not give you leave to attack another student. I am afraid you will have to be punished."

"Punished? What the bloody hell for?"

"Ronald!" Molly snapped at her son. "Enough!"

"As you have admitted to striking Mr. Potter first, I've come to the conclusion that he was only defending himself against further harm. You will be given over to your Head of House and she will decide your punishment. Minerva."

"Come now Weasley." She ordered. "Molly and Arthur, I will need to speak to you as well."

"Of course, Professor." Arthur nodded and turned to look at the Headmaster. "I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded at his former student as he turned to leave. "You are free to go Mr. Potter."

"I would like to have a word with my student, Headmaster." Snape said suddenly.

"For what reason?" James asked. "Didn't you just hear Professor Dumbledore? Harry didn't do anything wrong."

"I would still like to speak with him in private, Potter." Snape said a touch of irritation seeping into his voice. The years definitely hadn't dimmed the animosity he had for Harry's father.

"Of course, Severus." Lily said before her husband could speak again. "Harry, meet us in the Great Hall after you are speaking to Professor Snape. We'd like a word with you as well." James looked at his wife and looked as if ready to say something about Harry going off alone with Snape alone. Lily put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Yes." James said reluctantly. "We'll wait right there for you son."

"Harry, I will no doubt see you in the morning?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "To the rest of you I bid you good night. Lily and James, I hope to see you at the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor next month."

"Wouldn't miss it Albus." James grinned and looked over at Snape. "I would never miss a chance to see Gryffindor run it up- Owh." Lily had pinched her husband and glared at him. The only one who saw the look of humiliation on Harry's face, was Dumbledore.

"Come on." She grunted and yanked her husband out of the Headmaster's office.

"Come." Snape said simply to his student. Harry got out of the chair and followed behind his head of House. His parents had already disappeared from the hallway, no doubt on their way to the Entrance Hall to await him. He expected for Snape to lead him down to his office in the Dungeon but was surprised when Snape turned into an empty classroom and locked the door behind them. "Sit." He commanded and Harry took a seat at one of the desks.

"Professor I'm sorry. Weasley ambush-" He began.

"I was there Potter." Snape interrupted. "I heard the cause of yours and Weasley's dispute. I know that you are not at fault." Still his eyes tore through the boy. "I do not make it a habit to get involved in the personal lives of my students. You and the rest of your house have no doubt received _the talk_ from your parents?" Harry nodded vigorously. He didn't want to spend his night talking about sex with Professor Snape. "However, I wish to know your endgame."

"My endgame sir?" Harry asked confused.

"I look after my students, Potter. It may not seem like it to you and many of your classmates but while you are here, you are my responsibility. It is true that I detest your father more than words can describe but you are one of my students. As such I feel that I should warn you that your housemates might not look too favorably on this."

Was Snape trying to look out for him? "I understand sir."

"And you intend to pursue Miss Granger anyway?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Erhmmm…I don't know sir." He admitted.

"You better figure that out soon Potter. Weasley will not keep this silent for long. This will spread."

"I won't be able to protect you from this Potter. As least not fully. Do you understand?" Harry slowly nodded. The man hadn't protected him in his first year when the House had declared open season on him. Why was he protecting him now? "You are dismissed Potter. If you are stopped by a Prefect, then simply tell them the reason that you are away from your Common Room."

Harry nodded and then left the classroom more confused than when had entered. After his student had left Severus shook his head and sighed.

It had been the first time that he had seen Lily since they had graduated. He hadn't been invited to her and Potter's wedding. Not that he had expected to be. Seeing her today brought back memories. Not all of them good.

He had never hated Potter because of his father. He had never hated the boy at all. Every time he saw the boy it made him think of Lily. He had her eyes. And seeing those eyes everyday made him realize just how much he regretted his past choices.

"What did Snivellus want?" James asked his son as he finally arrived in the Entrance Hall. James was surprised when Harry glared back at him.

"_Professor_ Snape just wanted to make sure I was alright." Harry grunted. His dad snorted.

"That's a laugh." Beside him, Lily cleared his throat. "Erhmm…Harry. I just wanted to apologize for what I said in there. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Harry responded. "A Gryffindor saying how he wants to see his son's team get the score ran up on them. Why wouldn't I expect that?"

"Harry." James said. "I'm sorry. I am. I was just trying to get under Snivel-"

"Can you please stop calling him that?" Harry snapped at his Father.

"I've been calling him that ever since Hogwarts." James shrugged. "I think he's used to that by now."

"And you wonder why he hates you, Dad?" Harry retorted.

"Harry is right, James." Lily glared at her husband. "You were horrible to Severus back in school and you're not helping matters now." James mumbled something under his breath.

"Fine." He said aloud. "I'll talk to the git when I see him at the match." He looked over at his son. "We'll be there cheering you on Harry." When Harry didn't look overly enthused at the idea James sighed. "Well I guess we'll see you then."

"I need to talk to Harry for a moment." Lily said. "Alone." James shrugged and walked out of the Entrance Hall where Professor Flitwick was standing guard.

"Harry." She smiled at him before shaking his head. "Harry what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This business with you and Hermione." She said folding her arms.

"What about Hermione?" He tried to feign ignorance.

"Harry." She raised an eyebrow. "I was just about ready to go to sleep when we got the floo call. This whole incident has thrown off my whole routine for the night. Don't do this."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It happened on the cruise." He finally said.

"When you kissed her?" She tried not to seem overly excited but couldn't help it. He nodded.

"I feel terrible." He sighed. "I never wanted this to happen to her."

"Sweetheart." She shook her head. "While I'm not saying you should go around kissing other people's girlfriends, the heart wants what the heart wants. You like Hermione, don't you?" He hesitated before finally nodding. "Does she like you too?"

"I don't know." He responded. "She told me she just wants to be friend."

"Harry I-"

"Potter!" Weasley shouted. There were him and his parents coming from the Great Hall, McGongal behind them. "This isn't over!"

"It is!" Harry called back glaring at the other boy. "Just leave it alone."

"Why? Want to keep this quiet so you and your whore won't be bothered?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley smacked her own son upside the head. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT A LADY LIKE THAT!"

"I quite agree." Professor McGonagal's eyes narrowed. "In addition to your weeks detention, I believe that you just bought yourself a suspension from Quidditch, Weasley."

"What?!" Ron whirled to face his head of house. "For how bloody long?"

"For as long as I decide." She folded her arms.

"But w-"

"Return to your Common Room. LONGBOTTOM!" Neville had been doing his patrols at the time and it had taken him through the Great Hall. "Please escort Weasley here back to your Common Room. Now."

"Yes Professor." He nodded and grabbed Ron's shoulder. "Come on."

"Get your hands off me." Ron swatted Neville's hand away and stormed off with Neville behind him.

"I'm so sorry for my son, Lily." Arthur apologized shaking his head in distress. "I hope he hasn't been like this all year Harry."

"No sir." Harry shook his head. "I don't really speak to him to be honest."

Arthur turned to look at McGongal. "If he gives you anymore trouble take whatever measures you might need. Don't hesitate to owl us either."

McGongal nodded. "I'm afraid if this keeps up then harsher punishment might be needed."

"It will be discussed." Arthur nodded.

"I'm so sorry Lily." Mrs. Weasley said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Molly." Lily smiled at her friend. "Are we still going to have tea this weekend?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it." Molly smiled. "We really must get going."

They bid their goodbyes and the Weasley's left to say goodbye to James who had been having a conversation with Flitwick. "Harry, I don't think you're right about Hermione."

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. Were they back on this again?

"She might've wanted to just be friends with you before, but I think it's safe to say that whatever she had with Ronald is at an end." Lily frowned in the direction that Neville had taken Weasley. "She doesn't seem like the girl who would stick around after being called what that boy called her."

"I don't even know if she would want me Mum." What was he supposed to do? Kick down the portrait of the Fat Lady and see Hermione right now?

"And how do you know that?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not saying declare your love for her Harry but maybe talk to her about what happened the next time you see her. Maybe you can invite her to the Ball that's happening in December."

"Erhmmm…Ball?" What was his mother talking about?

She rolled her eyes. "You obviously never read your letters from school. There's going to be a Christmas Ball. It's a few days before actual Christmas so students can still go home for the holidays."

It must be like the Yule Ball last year then. That had been an interesting night. He had gone stag but had ended up in the broom closet with Susan Bones at the end of it. "I guess I can talk to her about it." Harry said finally.

"Just talk to her sweetheart." Lily smiled. At the end of the day she just wanted her son to be happy and she liked to think he'd be happiest with Hermione. She had only spent a short amount of time with the girl but she felt like she could read people quite well.

She took him into a hug and was surprised how much he had actually grown since she had seen him. Where they had once been around the same height, he now rose above a couple inches above her. And she caught the slightest hint of stubble on his cheeks. "I love you Harry."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Mum." There was a reason he got along better with his mother. His Dad was just too much like him and he was just too much like his Dad. Two upfront personalities that were always in conflict with one another.

"Promise me you'll write more by the way." She said after she let him go and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I promise I'll write every day." He responded.

She rolled her eyes. "That's a lie and we both know it." They shared a laugh. "We'll see you at the match next month." She got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you then." He smiled.

She gave him one last hug before walking off to join her husband. James gave a small wave which Harry returned. "James." She said as they began walking towards an area off the grounds where they could apparate. They had flooed there but since they were already outside they might as well head down to Hogsmeade and leave from there. "I think we should invite two more people to join us for tea this weekend."

"Tea?" He was confused. "Oh right…tea." He finished when she gave him a glare. "Who did you have in mind?"

"The Grangers."

* * *

"Why don't you lot piss off!" Lavender snapped at the crowd of Gryffindors who had begun to whisper amongst themselves as they glanced at her and Hermione. Lavender had been trying to make them feel embarrassed, but it had failed. "Don't pay them any mind. They're not worth it."

Hermione nodded. She had spent the entire night crying into Lavender's shoulder, so she was only running on a couple hours of sleep right now. She was about ready to pass out, but she couldn't take a sick day. She had to push through.

"Oi Granger?" Cormac McClaggen called out to her. He was a horribly rude person who had always let his eyes roam over her whenever she came near. "Fancy a shag?"

"Piss off McClaggen!" Lavender snapped at the boy.

He shrugged. "I just figured if she'd give it up to Potter, she'll give it up to anyone." He wagged his eyebrows at Hermione. "So what do you th-" He had taken a couple steps towards them but then he stumbled and fell into the ground.

"Watch out McClaggen you could've hurt yourself." Ginny said walking past the downed boy.

"You little bint." He got to his feet and glared at her. "You did that on purpose."

"Did I? That's a horrible accusation." She raised an eyebrow. "Want to make something of it?"

He took a step closer but then he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes: her twin brothers. They were eyeing him down. Just waiting for him to curse their little sister. "Watch yourself Weasley." He spat before storming off.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said quietly and Ginny only nodded at her.

"Don't mention it." She shrugged. "Here I'll walk with you guys."

"Why did you do that for me?" Hermione asked. "I cheated on your older brother."

Ginny sighed. "I normally don't condone cheating. I also don't condone how Ronald has been treating people around him this year. I might've done the same thing too. He's a right royal prick." She said. "Why Potter though? That seems like the most random pairing ever."

Hermione hesitated before looking around to see if there was anyone else. They were the only ones in the hallway. "We saw each other on the cruise I went on this year. Harry was very kind. He kissed me and I didn't stop him."

"So, you didn't kiss him back?" Hermione shook her head. "Why did you tell Ron that you kissed him then?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny because I don't know how to feel about Harry." Hermione admitted. "I want to be his friend. I do. But… but."

"You think there might be something more there?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "I get it, I guess. I've never been in this type of situation, so I don't know what advice to give. All I know is you're better off without Ron."

"No shit." Lavender snorted. Ron was her friend. Had been her friend was more likely at this point actually. But after he had called Hermione a slut in front of the entire house and acted as if she would strike her, he could bloody well hang.

"Did Neville end up stopping Ron?" Lavender asked Ginny who nodded.

"Barely. I was still up when they brought him back. Apparently, Potter gave Ronald a black eye."

"They fought?" Hermione asked looking over at Ginny. Of course, it wouldn't have really been a fight. She had seen how muscular Harry was versus Ron.

Ginny shrugged. "Kind of. Ron threw a punch and then Potter knocked him on his ass. That's when Neville showed up."

Hermione shook her head. She never wanted it to be like this. She had wanted to quietly work through this with Ron, not be treated like a whore by the rest of her house. What was she going to do?

They arrived at the Entrance Hall which had people coming in and out of it for breakfast. "A whole lot of family loyalty going on here." Ron spat. He had been walking in with Seamus and Dean when he saw them.

"Not here mate." Dean said to his friend, but Ron ignored him.

"The hell is your problem Ginny?" He demanded. "My own sister betraying me like this?"

"Go away Ronald." She glared at her brother. "Why don't you go stuff your bloody face some more?"

"Leave now Ron." Lavender snarled.

"Everybody is a traitor now aren't they?" Ron looked over at Hermione who had so far remained silent. "No one is as big a liar as you. Spread your legs for Potter yet this morning?"

"I can't believe what I ever saw in you." He scoffed.

Hermione finally couldn't hear anymore. She turned around and ran off towards the staircase, tears streaking down her face.

"The whore couldn't take it?" Ron shook his head in anger ignoring the looks he was getting from Ginny and Lavender. Around him a small crowd had formed and had been listening to what he was saying.

"Get the hell out of here Weasley." A voice ordered from the gate to the grounds. Here came Harry from his morning run. At his side was Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. If looks could kill, then Ron would've melted right then and there.

"Piss off Potter." Ron snarled at the Slytherin. The Entrance Hall was slowly starting to fill up. Everybody loved a good show.

"Want round two that bad?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Keep talking."

Ron took a few steps towards Harry with his fists clenching. "You cheapshotted me Potter. It won't happ-"

"What is going on here?" They turned to Neville walking towards them. "Clear out. Now."

Ron scoffed. "Now I have to deal with you Longbottom?" He glared at Neville but moved past him towards the Great Hall.

"He throw a punch this time?" Neville asked and Harry shook his head. "He has a right to be pissed but he's going too far."

"Next time he calls Hermione a whore I'm busting his nose. We clear Longbottom?" Harry barked.

"Make sure you don't do it in a public place." Neville asked.

Blaise shrugged. "We'll do it in the dungeons. Weasel has already shown he's willing to come down there looking for a fight."

"Talking about hurting my older brother, Zabini?" Ginny raised an eyebrow as she and Lavender came over.

"Maybe. What of it?" He challenged.

"If Potter has to defend himself that's fine. But I'm not going to listen to you talk about you're going to jump my brother."

"Just tell him to stay away from me then." Harry retorted. "We won't have a problem then unless he hurts Hermione."

"You just had to kiss her, didn't you?" Ginny glared at Harry.

"Harry you did what?" Daphne asked the shock showing on her face. She looked at Tracey and Blaise as if expecting the same reaction but was disappointed. "Was I the only one who didn't know?" They nodded. "Damn."

"I would never have done it if I knew it was going to lead to all this." Harry said honestly. "What did that prat do?"

"Only humiliated her in front of the entire house." Lavender responded shaking her head. "And then Cormac McClaggen was being an arse to her this morning?"

"Which ones McClaggen?" Harry asked instantly.

"Tall. Big. Stupid looking. Almost like a Gryffindor Goyle." Ginny replied. Three out of four Slytherins snorted but Harry remained silent. "What are you going to do Potter?"

"I need to find Hermione for one." He said simply.

Ginny frowned at him. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I do." Lavender said instead.

"What?" Ginny was shocked. "I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"She may not want to see anyone right now, but she needs too." Lavender shook her head. "And she spent the entire night crying into my shoulder and wasn't any better for it. I think it's time someone else has a go. Plus you two should really talk Potter. It'd be best if you talk to her."

"Where is she?" Harry asked. First class of the day was Defense. He would just have Blaise tell Remus that he was sick. He would make up the work. What was important right now was finding Hermione.

"If I had to guess." Lavender looked at Harry. "The Library."

* * *

After Harry convinced Blaise to lie for him, he started towards the Library. It made sense really. He knew Hermione was a big book worm and probably just wanted to be around something that she loved right now.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Madam Prince raised an eyebrow as he entered.

"I don't have a class right now." He lied. "I just came to check out a book for a charms essay I'm working on."

Madam Prince's eyes narrowed but she didn't dispute his story. Him only setting foot in the library once helped him. She didn't know what year he was, so how was she able to call him a liar?

He started walking around the library. He wasn't the only fifth year playing hooky today. He found Hannah Abbot and Anthony Goldstein snogging in a stack near the entrance to the Restricted Section. He just walked away like he hadn't seen them. None of his business.

He was just about to give up and leave when he heard it. A soft crying in the stack just next to him.

He sighed and poked his head around the corner. There she was. Sitting at a table by herself with her head buried in a book. She was using it as a sort of pillow as she cried.

He walked up to her slowly and took the seat next to her. If she knew he was there, then she gave no indication.

"Hey." He whispered softly. She looked up and after seeing who it was began crying again. "Are you o-"

"Don't ask me if I'm okay." She muttered. "Do I look okay?" He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at first. "I heard about the black eye you gave Ron last night…thanks for that."

He smiled lightly at her. "Any-" Before he could finish she had her arms wrapped around his midsection and had buried her face into his chest her sobs beginning again. He didn't know what to do in situations like this. He wasn't good with crying girls, so he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Why does it have to be like this Harry?" She said in between sobs. "I've never been more humiliated by anyone. They all looked at me as if I was a tramp."

"It's going to be okay Hermione." He whispered to her. "I promise."

"How do you know?" She hiccupped slightly.

"I just do." He offered a quick smile. "Life can't always suck can it? It has to go back to normal at some point."

She snorted but some of her mucus that had been collecting now found itself on Harry's robes. "Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. Whatever his feelings that he had for her he was just okay in this moment. Being there for her. Holding her. She didn't need a boyfriend. She needed a friend. "My mum says hi by the way."

"Did she?" Hermione looked up. "When?"

"Last night." He explained. "She and my dad came to the school to meet with Dumbledore."

"Because of Ronald?" She rolled her eyes as he nodded. "Harry I'm sorry for dragging you into this. You didn't get into trouble, did you?"

"Don't apologize for this Hermione." He said firmly. "You never have too. And if that chump Weasley comes near you again let me know. I'll handle him."

"Harry, I don't want you to get into trouble." She argued.

He shrugged. "You forget what house I'm in." He grinned. "I'm not going to run up to him and punch across the face. Slytherins are better than that."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Are you okay to move?" He asked and after a second, she nodded. "If you want, we can go get something to eat."

"How?" She sniffed as they got up. She had yet to release her arms around Harry. "The Great Hall is probably closed until lunch and even if it's not I doubt they'd want us in there."

"I have my ways." Harry replied.

* * *

"Harry what are we doing here?" She asked. He had led her down to the basement and in front of a portrait that had a bowl of fruit on it.

"Just watch." He reached up to the portrait and acted like he was tickling a pear. The pear began to giggle at him, and a knob appeared.

"Harry what is this?" She asked.

"The Kitchens my dear Hermione." He replied with a grin and opened up the door.

Everywhere they looked food was being prepared. Vegetables were being chopped. Meat was being seared. And it was all being done by-

"Are those elves?" She asked as the little creatures ran to and from.

Harry nodded. "They're the cooks. According to my Dad when Hogwarts was first founded, Hufflepuff brought elves here from across the world so they wouldn't be abused."

"Master Potter!" An elf with a squeaky voice piped up.

"I've told you before Temo that you don't need to call me Master." Harry told the elf who offered a shy smile.

"Yes, Master Potter sir. Temo is sorry sir." Harry wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself. "What can Temo be doing for you?"

"Hermione here never got breakfast. I was hoping you could make her something really quick?"

"Say no more sir!" Temo clapped his hands together excitedly. "Temo would be honored to help Harry Potter and his Miss with their breakfast."

Hermione's face went red at the elf's insinuation. "Erhmm…Temo, Hermione isn't my-"

Suddenly a small round table appeared right next to the blazing fireplace with two chairs. "Just sit right there sir. Temo be getting food for Harry Potter and his Miss."

"Sorry." He apologized as they took their seats. "For what he called you I mean."

"It's fine." Hermione said although she was still blushing. "It just caught me off guard."

"From the way he's talking to you he sounds like he knows you." Hermione pointed out trying to steer the conversation to something else.

Harry nodded. "He used to belong to a business associate of my Godfather. He treated him horribly and was eventually arrested for embezzling from a business deal with my Godfather. The courts ruled that he was property of the Black family then."

"Your Godfather is Sirius Black?" She asked surprised. "He is head of the family right now isn't he?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. He doesn't really like all of that. He has a proxy do all the political stuff. He used to be an Auror before the Minister made him resign. Can't have a Lord of a big family potentially get his throat slit in a dark alley."

"Sirius only had Temo for a couple of months, but I still loved being around him. Sirius actually thought about keeping him, but he ended up having him come to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts. He already has a house elf and one is enough to keep his home clean."

"The food is served sir." Temo said excitedly walking up with two plates filled to capacity with eggs, bacon and toast. "Can Temo be getting anything else for Harry Potter's Miss?"

"No thank you Temo." Hermione said kindly her face tinging pink again. "This is all wonderful."

"Please let Temo know if there is anything he can do." The Elf bowed and took his leave.

"He really is an interesting elf, isn't he?" Hermione wondered aloud as she began to eat.

"Guess I'm just used to it by now." Harry shrugged.

"Do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "I thought about going down to Hogsmeade. Are you going?"

"I uhm…" She was originally going to go with Ron. That's where she had been planning on telling him what happened this summer. "I haven't decided yet."

"Would you want to go together?" He asked. "Not as anything. Just two friends going out to the village together." When she gave him a look, he sighed. "Hermione I already told you I don't care what the House thinks. They can hang for all I care. If they don't like it then tough."

"You keep saying that, but I still worry Harry." She said. "Are you sure you want to go with me? Ron might be there."

"And if he says anything, I'll bust his nose. That's what I told Longbottom I'd do, and I won't be called a liar." He continued. "He can come too if you want. Brown as well if she wants."

"What about your friends?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know what they're planning. Blaise might come. He usually decides at the last second."

"That sounds…nice." Hermione finally said. "It'd be fun. I could use a day out."

"And thanks for this Harry." She smiled at him. "I really needed it. Should we clean up?"

"I wouldn't." He said warningly. "Whenever I try, they chase me around the kitchen with a frying pan."

"They really do love their work, don't they?" Hermione said more to herself as she looked around the kitchen.

Harry nodded. "I've noticed that too." He got up from his seat and offered his hand. "Shall we."

She accepted his hand but dropped it as soon as she was helped out of her seat. She didn't want to give Temo any ideas.

They left the Kitchen and were instantly blasted by cool air. "It really is almost a furnace down there isn't it?" Hermione said as they began walking."

Harry nodded. "It almost needs to be. The number of things they actually cook produces so much heat. Plus, the fireplace doesn't make it any better."

"Well I thi-"

"Potter." They turned to see Draco walking towards them. Missing from his side were his two bodyguards. And Theo was nowhere to be found either.

"Draco." Harry nodded at the boy coolly his whole exterior changing. "Aren't you supposed to be in Defense?"

"Aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't feeling well. Left early." He said simply. His eyes glanced over to Hermione who was shifting uncomfortably. "Granger."

"Malfoy." Was the only answer she gave.

"So, the news going around is that you two are an item now?" Draco said but it was without his usual sneer and venom.

"People like to talk about things they don't know anything about." Harry replied. "Was there something you needed Draco?"

Draco took a step towards Harry. "Just be careful Harry." He said in an almost whisper. "Please." With that he left the two feeling very confused.

"That was…odd." Hermione said saying what the two were both thinking. "I thought you said you both weren't friends anymore."

"We aren't." Harry replied. What had all that been about?

"Honestly that's the first time ever I think he hasn't called me a Mudblood." Hermione said. "Was he being serious? About what people are saying?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I haven't talked to anybody all day except for you. If they are then pay them no mind. We know the truth."

She smiled at him but had her fears. Even if he wasn't, she was worried for him.

She hoped he knew what he was doing.


End file.
